


Wyklęci

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel





	1. Chapter 1

Nazywa się Thierrathus i istnieje tak długo jak czas. Jest jedną z Nieśmiertelnych − wybranych, którzy otrzymali dar życia, innego niż zwykli śmiertelnicy. Mogą umrzeć tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś oddzieli ich głowę od ciała. Walczą między sobą o życie w okrutnej Grze, a zwycięzcą może zostać tylko jeden. I zwycięzca otrzyma Nagrodę. Nikt nie wie jaką, ale każdy chce ją zdobyć.

Nieśmiertelni mają reguły, których bezwzględnie przestrzegają. Bezpieczni są tylko na poświęconej ziemi. Thierrathus jest jedną z nich, ale jest _inna_.

Dlaczego? Żaden z nich tego nie wie, ale każdy chce ją zdobyć.

 

_ok. 6000 lat temu_

Otworzyła oczy. Otaczała ją prawie całkowita ciemność, a tylko gdzieniegdzie ponad nią błyszczały gwiazdy.

 _Jestem_ − pomyślała. Radość trwała jedynie chwilę, bo poczuła strach i zerwała się gwałtownie. Pod dłonią poczuła piasek. _Pustynia._

− Nie bój się − usłyszała czyjś głos. Był to głos tak łagodny, że zapragnęła, aby nigdy nie zamilkł. Jakiś człowiek siedział obok niej na kamieniach.

− Kim jesteś? − spytała niepewnie, bo lęk jej mimo to nie opuścił.

− Jestem Methuselah. − Wyciągnął rękę. − Patrz.

Odwróciła głowę w kierunku, który wskazał i aż wstrzymała oddech z zachwytu. Daleko przed nią ciemność rozdarta została przez smugę światła. Po raz pierwszy ujrzała czyste piękno wschodu słońca.

− Ludzie znają już różnicę między dobrem i złem − znowu słyszała jego głos. − Zostałaś wybrana by walczyć po stronie dobra. Musisz walczyć by ta granica się nie zatarła.

*

− Jak mam walczyć?

− Swoim postępowaniem. Pamiętaj, żeby wszystko cokolwiek ci się w życiu przydarzy wykorzystać do tego, aby stać się lepszym człowiekiem – odpowiedział, ale zaraz potem westchnął. − Nie będzie to łatwe, bo wiem, że nienawidzisz tego, który odebrał ci życie.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

− Nienawiść za wszystko, co zrobił tobie i twoim ludziom – kontynuował. – To przyjemne uczucie, wiem. Pozwala zapomnieć o tym, co boli. Ukoronowaniem nienawiści jest zemsta, ale zemsta nie przynosi spokoju.

− Krew za krew! − syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

− Tak. Przynoszącemu śmierć odpłaca się śmiercią, ale przynoszący pokój sam sobie odpłaca pokojem.

− Nigdy!

− Nieśmiertelność podarowano ci, dlatego, byś miała czas nauczyć się wybaczać.

*

− Jeśli nie zaczniesz wierzyć w to, czego próbuję cię nauczyć, nigdy nie zwyciężysz. − Mąż Włóczni, Methuselah nie unosił głosu. Spokojem trafiał najcelniej.

− Poprzysięgłam zemstę! − oznajmiła zimno. − Zabiję go.

− Powiedz mi ilu ludzi już zabiłaś?

− Jeszcze... nie brałam udziału w żadnej bitwie.

− Jak więc chcesz go zabić?

− Tak jak on zabił mnie!

− On nie jest taki jak my. Ma tylko jedno życie i jedną śmierć.

− Mój ojciec, moja matka, moi bracia i moje siostry też mieli tylko jedno życie! On nie miał prawa im go zabierać.

− A tobie, kto dał to prawo?

− Ich krew! Strach w ich oczach, gdy ginęli przebici włóczniami... Gdy błagali go o życie!

Methuselah długo milczał.

− Dobrze, Thierrathus. Widzę, że nie zrozumiesz tego, czego chcę cię nauczyć dopóki go nie zabijesz.

Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

− Tak.

− Usiądź tu obok mnie.

Zrobiła co powiedział, czując niezwykłą satysfakcję.

− Zamknij oczy − mówił dalej.

Przy nim czuła się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, że mogła spełnić jego prośbę.

− I teraz zabij go.

− Co?

− Zrób wszystko tak jak planujesz. Wiem, że myślisz o tym każdej nocy. Codziennie zabijasz go wiele razy, więc zrób to teraz ponownie.

Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Widziała twarz swojego wroga − pełną strachu. Leżał na ziemi, pokonany, a ona stała nad nim jako zwycięzca. Błagał ją o litość, a ona tylko się śmiała. Odetchnęła głęboko, uśmiechając się do tego obrazu. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na swojego nauczyciela. A on spytał:

− Zadajesz mu ból, który on ci zadał?

− Tak.

− Czym więc się różnisz od niego?

To zabolało, ale potrząsnęła głową.

− On _musi_ ponieść karę.

− I to ty mu ją wymierzysz?

− Tak.

− Dlaczego?

− Dlatego, że nikt inny nie przeżył!

− Ty też nie przeżyłaś.

− I teraz już nie umrę. Nigdy!

Milczał dość długą chwilę.

− Ty też możesz umrzeć – powiedział wreszcie.

− Ale nie na wieki. – Uniosła z dumą głowę.

− Mylisz się.

Zamarła.

− Jak to? Jak mogę umrzeć? − spytała matowo, bo strach ponownie wrócił.

− Jeszcze nie czas, byś to wiedziała.

− Muszę to wiedzieć! Muszę go zwyciężyć!

− A więc najbardziej ze wszystkiego chcesz zwyciężać? – Methuselah prawie nigdy nie patrzył jej w oczy. Teraz też wpatrywał się gdzieś powyżej horyzontu.

− Tylko to się liczy. − Thierrathus skinęła głową. − Siła i władza. – Powtórzyła to, co słyszała wielokrotnie kiedy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką i patrzyła jak wojownicy wyruszali na wojnę.

Methuselah oparł dłonie na swoich kolanach i westchnął.

− Obiecam ci to − powiedział prawie z rezygnacją.

− Nie rozumiem. − Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

− Mogę zapewnić ci zwycięstwo w każdej bitwie, którą będziesz musiała lub chciała stoczyć.

− Zrób to! Jeśli jest to możliwe, daj mi taką moc! − Wiedziała, że on znał wiele rzeczy, o których ona nawet nie śniła, bo wielokrotnie jej to udowadniał.

− Nic nie jest za darmo.

− Zrobię wszystko! − wykrzyknęła żarliwie.

− Wszystko? – Teraz spojrzał jej w oczy.

Nie lubiła tego. Nie chciała, aby na nią patrzył. Czuła się wtedy tak _małoznacząca_.

− Wszystko! Jeśli zapewnisz mi to, co powiedziałeś, zrobię wszystko!

− Jeśli darujesz życie, temu, kto cię zabił i dasz mi słowo, że nigdy nikomu innemu nie odbierzesz życia, będziesz zwycięzcą w każdej bitwie. Staniesz się niepokonana.

− To jest niemożliwe – stwierdziła z przekonaniem.

Methuselah włożył dłoń w jedną z fałd swojego odzienia i wyciągnął owinięty w skórę przedmiot. W chwilę później jej oczom ukazał się ogromny kryształ i zalśnił w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

Patrzyła zachwycona, przypominając sobie wschód słońca, kiedy po raz pierwszy wróciła do życia i poczuła ten niewytłumaczalny spokój. Ów spokój znowu do niej wrócił. Nie minęła jednak ani chwila, a powróciła nienawiść.

− Jak możesz tego ode mnie wymagać? Chcę być niezwyciężona, tylko po to, aby go zabić! − krzyknęła.

− Daję ci propozycję. Możesz stać się niezwyciężona lub zaryzykować próbę zemsty i prawdopodobnie zginąć.

− Nie zginę! − Zacisnęła pięści, jednak kryształ przyciągał jej wzrok. Nie mogła patrzeć na nic innego. Chciała go dotknąć, wziąć w dłonie.

− Z tym możesz być tego pewna. − Wyciągnął ręką i podał jej kryształ.

Poczuła zimną powierzchnię kamienia na skórze.

− Co to jest? − spytała.

− Dar. Może zapewnić ci siłę, której tak bardzo pragniesz. Siłę, której pożądasz najbardziej ze wszystkiego.

− Dobrze. − Patrzyła na kryształ w zauroczeniu. − Dobrze... daj mi ją! Daj mi tę siłę! Chcę zwyciężyć w każdej bitwie! W każdej!

− Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nikogo nie zabijesz.

Nie chciała tego mówić. Nie chciała niczego obiecywać, bo wiedziała, że nie zdoła tej przysięgi dotrzymać. Ale ten kryształ...

− Nigdy nikogo nie zabiję − wyszeptała.

I tak jak zimny był kryształ, takie zimno poczuła w sercu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Współcześnie Seacouver** _

Joe Dawson zamknął drzwi baru i obrzucił wzrokiem salę. Tego dnia niewielu gości przyszło, bo pogoda nie sprzyjała przesiadywaniu w barach. Lało bez przerwy od kilku dni i nikomu nie chciało się wychodzić z domu.

Usiadł na podium i sięgnął po gitarę. _Muzyka_. Tylko ona pozwalała mu przetrwać tę przerażającą samotność. _Samotność_. Samotności − przyjaciółko ty moją. Wrogu najgorszy. Kiedyś miał wielu przyjaciół i jakoś wszystkich utracił. Tęsknił za nimi.

Zastanawiał się, co robił MacLeod. Każdego wieczoru o nim myślał. Poświęcił mu większą część życia, a MacLeod zniknął − odszedł od wszystkich, których znał i kochał. Joe czasami był gotów go za to znienawidzić. Przekonywał siebie, że Mac egoistycznie myślał tylko o sobie, ale takie myślenie nie miało sensu. W głębi serca wiedział, że przyjaciel zrobił to dla nich, bo nie chciał narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo.

Amanda też gdzieś wyjechała. Zresztą ona nigdy nie potrafiła wytrwać w jednym miejscu zbyt długo. Joe polubił ją, pomimo jej jedynego w swoim rodzaju charakteru. Nigdy nie myślał, że za nią też będzie tęsknił, ale stało się.

Najbardziej jednak tęsknił za Adamem, a właściwie za Methosem. Znał go lepiej niż ten chciałby się do tego przyznać − pracowali w końcu w tej samej branży, ale Methos został kilka miesięcy temu oddelegowany do pracy w Europie i prawdopodobnie siedział teraz w jakiejś bibliotece, przeszukując w archiwach wzmianki na swój własny temat.

Joe musiał się uśmiechnąć, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę, ale w chwilę później w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że samotność będzie _tak bardzo_ bolała. Tylko Methos czasami dzwonił. To, żeby zapytać o zdrowie, a czasami aby tylko przez chwilę porozmawiać. Po nim Joe najmniej by się tego spodziewał, ale stało się.

 

_**Agios Stefanos 1480 (Grecja)  
Klasztory Meteora** _

Methos spojrzał w górę i ze zdumienia potrząsnął głową. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że skała była wysoka. Nawet bardzo wysoka. Zaś lina, na której mnisi mieli go na nią wciągnąć nie wyglądała wcale zachęcająco.

− Czy to jest aby bezpieczne? − zapytał swego towarzysza. Obaj mieli na sobie grube habity, bo zima była wyjątkowo sroga. Nawet zakonnicy, nawykli do spartańskich warunków, musieli to przyznać.

− Kiedy lina się urwie, zawsze ją wymieniamy. − Brat Albertos jak zwykle nadał swemu głosowi ton całkowitej lakoniczności. − Bracie Christianie, ufaj!

Methos, obecnie brat Christian, westchnął i wszedł do sieci, by chwilę później ludzie mieszkający na skale zaczęli wciągać sieć w górę. Gdy utracił grunt pod nogami, usłyszał jeszcze wołanie swego towarzysza.

− Bracie Christianie, ufaj!

Rozejrzał się i z podziwem uznał, ileż samozaparcia musieli mieć ich budowniczy, by na tak wysokich skałach postawić Domy Boże. 

Po bardzo długim czasie, który w rzeczywistości wcale nie był taki długi, gdy stanął na szczycie tej skały, musiał przyznać, że to miejsce nie nadawało się na nic innego tylko na klasztor. Ale dlaczego Thierrathus wybrała właśnie ten, tego już całkiem nie rozumiał. Przecież było wiele innych, w zdecydowanie bardziej dogodnych miejscach.

− Bracie Christianie. − Matka Przełożona spojrzała na niego krytycznie. − To jest wyjątkowa sytuacja − przyznała niechętnie. − Dlatego zgodziliśmy się abyś mógł odwiedzić siostrę Mariję. Będzie jednak musiał brat poczekać. Nie może ona zaniedbywać swoich codziennych obowiązków.

Methos westchnął ciężko, ale skinął głową.

− Rozumiem, Matko Przełożona.

Po kilku chwilach został sam w tej niewielkiej sali, gdzie tylko przez moment kontemplował rysunki na ścianach. Piekło, cierpienia męczenników, ćwiartowanie ciał, ścinanie głów, przybijanie gwoździami, obdzieranie żywcem ze skóry. Obrazy nie nastawiały pozytywnie do świata, więc usiadł pod jedną ze ścian i zamknął oczy. Tu mógł przynajmniej odpocząć. _Poświęcona ziemia_. Uśmiechnął się. Tu był rzeczywiście bezpieczny.

Thierrathus, obecnie siostra Marija, przyszła kilka godzin później razem z Matką Przełożoną. Spojrzała Methosowi w oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła, ale spodziewał się, że ucieszył ją jego widok.

− Brat Christian jest tu z polecenia księdza biskupa. − Matka Przełożona miała głos lodowaty jak pogoda tej zimy. − Sprawa jest podobno niecierpiąca zwłoki.

− Siostro Marijo, nasz brat Darius jest w potrzebie − powiedział Methos zasępiony. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, że sprawiał wrażenie zasępionego.

− Coś mu grozi? − zaniepokoiła się Thierrathus.

− Ależ nie − zaprzeczył gwałtownie. − Brat Darius potrzebuje zdolności siostry. Wyraźnie podkreślił, aby to była właśnie siostra. I nikt inny.

Thierrathus zmarszczyła brwi. Przez chwilę wahała się, ale spojrzała wreszcie na Matkę Przełożoną.

− Brat Darius wiele dla mnie zrobił − podkreśliła. − Nie powinnam odmawiać jego prośbie.

Matka Przełożona zmrużyła oczy świdrując nimi brata Chrystiana, ale wreszcie spojrzała na siostrę Mariję.

− Dam siostrze odpowiedź dziś wieczorem. Niech brat Christian zostanie na wieczerzy − zaproponowała niechętnie i wyszła. 

− Powiedz mi, co naprawdę się dzieje z Dariusem? − Thierrathus zbliżyła się do Methosa.

− Wszystko w porządku. Organizuje pomoc dla dzieci, których rodzice zginęli na wojnie.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

− Na jakiej wojnie?

− A czy to ważne? Zawsze jest jakaś wojna.

− Nie mów tak. 

− Thierrathus, co tu robisz? − zapytał, zmieniając temat. − Postanowiłaś zostać mniszką? − zapytał z niedowierzaniem. 

− Nie. − Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. − Siostry pozwoliły mi tu zostać. Nie jestem jedną z nich, ale traktują mnie tak jakbym była. Jestem tu bezpieczna. 

− Ale nie możesz tu zostać do końca świata. Ten klasztor w końcu upadnie.

− Nie. 

− Thierry... − Zbliżył się do niej i wziął jej dłonie w swoje ręce. − Widziałaś upadek tylu religii. Co skłania cię do myślenia, że tym razem będzie inaczej? − starał się mówić łagodnie, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem. Nigdy nie rozumiał, jej zamiłowania do tej religii.

− Methos, tym razem nie jest tak jak z innymi. To trwa już tak długo! Już trzy tysiące lat! Odkąd Sabah powiedziała mi o tym, że mam duszę wszystko się zmieniło. Tylko to ma sens. Tylko to tłumaczy moje najwcześniejsze wspomnienie. Tamte przyrzeczenia i... − przerwała nagle, a Methos wiedział, że ona nigdy nie przekroczyła tej granicy. Nigdy nie powiedziała mu, co się wtedy stało.

− Ja wiem, że to prawda − dokończyła już spokojnie. − Tutaj czuję, że jestem rzeczywiście bezpieczna.

− Bezpieczna?! Nie możesz uciekać przed życiem. − Wiedział, że to nie było fair, ale musiał ją jakoś sprowokować.

− Tak myślisz? Myślisz, że uciekam? − spytała z wyrzutem.

− Oczywiście. Wymyśliłaś sobie, że nareszcie znalazłaś spokój, ale tylko dlatego, że tego chciałaś.

− Methos − przerwała mu łagodnie. − Tutaj nie ma tu Gry.

− Powinnaś przestać o niej myśleć. Nie zmienisz tego, kim jesteś. Nie możesz łamać reguł.

− Wszyscy łamią reguły. − Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. − Wszyscy.

Odwrócił się niespiesznie, a ona zmarszczyła brwi. 

− Methos? Znowu znalazłeś taką kronikę? − spytała z ożywieniem.

− Tak. − Wzruszył ramionami. − Darius ją ma.

_***** _

Thierrathus weszła do refektarza, gdzie Matka Przełożona siedziała na końcu stołu, patrząc przez małe okienko w głęboką przepaść.

− Usiądź, dziecko − powiedziała dziwnie łagodnie.

Thierrathus usiadła ostrożnie po jej lewej stronie.

− Wiem, że bardzo chcesz być taka jak my – odezwała się Matka Przełożona. − ...ale to dar dany niewielu. Jest w tobie zbyt wiele emocji. To też dar, który posiedli jedynie nieliczni. Ty umiesz je wykorzystywać do dobrych celów. Wiem, że widziałaś wiele zła, zanim twoje kroki zostały skierowane tutaj. Wiem też, że wiele krzywdy ci uczyniono.

− Matko − odważyła się powiedzieć. − Ja...

− Wiem, dziecko. − Starsza kobieta wzięła jej dłoń i uścisnęła. − Jeszcze wiele wody upłynie w rzekach, zanim wybaczysz...

− Ja im wybaczyłam − zaoponowała.

− Zanim wybaczysz sobie. − Matka Przełożona tylko się uśmiechnęła. 

Thierrathus pochyliła głowę, ale Matka Przełożona kontynuowała.

− Nie mnie wiedzieć, jaka to była krzywda, ale pamiętaj, że komu wiele dano, od tego wiele wymagać się będzie. Postaraj się, aby twoje dłonie nie były puste, gdy przyjdzie twój czas. Nie możesz jednak czynić dobra, gdy w sercu chowasz urazę. Brat Darius pomoże ci, może bardziej niż ty jemu. Jest bardzo mądrym człowiekiem.

Matka Przełożona wstała i poczekała, aż siostra Marija też wstanie.

− Możesz opuścić nasz klasztor − powiedziała.

Thierrathus pocałowała jej dłoń. 

− Dziękuję − wyszeptała zdławionym głosem. 

− Idź, dziecko. Wiem, że już nie wrócisz, ale pamiętaj o nas.

****

**_Współcześnie  
Francja Paryż_ **

Adam Pierson stał przed drzwiami sali obrad i zastanawiał się nad tym, co robić dalej. Wiedział, że nie może tam wejść bez przygotowania. Było nawet gorzej − w ogóle nie mógł tam wejść. Nie lubił takich sytuacji, kiedy panowanie przejmował ktoś inny. Sam lubił panować nad sytuacją. Teraz jednak nie mógł nic zrobić, a musiał ją jakoś wyciągnąć z tego spotkania, bo tylko ona mogła mu pomóc. Spojrzał na jej sekretarkę, która nie zwracała na niego żadnej uwagi i podjął decyzję. Zbliżył się do niej i przywołał na twarz swój najmilszy uśmiech. 

− Czy to spotkanie będzie jeszcze długo trwało? − zapytał.

− Dopiero, co się zaczęło, przykro mi. − Ona również się uśmiechnęła.

− Ale ja muszę się spotkać z Thierry Carter natychmiast. To bardzo ważne.

− Przykro mi, nie mogę panu pomóc. To spotkanie jest również bardzo ważne. Musi pan poczekać.

Adam zgrzytnął zębami. _Biurokracja_. Niecierpliwość zżerała go od środka, ale postanowił się opanować. Przecież wystarczy, aby zbliżył się do drzwi i ona go wyczuje!

− Bardzo pani dziękuję, poczekam. − Skinął głową. − Mogę usiąść tam? − Wskazał na krzesła stojące przy drzwiach.

− Oczywiście. 

Zrobił kilka kroków i zahaczył o jej sygnaturę Nieśmiertelnej. Uśmiechnął się lekko, bo jeszcze nie doszedł do krzeseł, a ona już pojawiła się w drzwiach. Jej sekretarka podeszła do niej w mgnieniu oka.

− Pan Pierson chce się pilnie z panią spotkać. Nie chciałam przerywać pani spotkania, ale wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę ważne − powiedziała.

− W porządku Anno, znam go. − Thierrathus zbliżyła się do niego powoli. − Pierson? Nadal używasz tego nazwiska?

− Podoba mi się. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Thierry, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – Nie lubił tego mówić, ale czasami musiał. – To bardzo ważne. Dla mnie. − Wiedział, że ona mu nie odmówi, ale musiał zapytać.

Skinęła głową.

− Spotkajmy się wieczorem u mnie w domu. 

− Przyjdę − powiedział z wdzięcznością. Prawdziwą. − Mieszkasz sama? – W przypadku Nieśmiertelnych zawsze dobrze było się upewnić. 

Uśmiechnęła się.

− Nie. 

*****

Methos zatrzymał samochód przed bramą, czekając aż strażnik ją otworzy. 

− Pan do kogo? − zapytał odźwierny.

− Do Thierry Carter.

Starszy pan przejrzał grafik i skinął głową.

− Proszę zaparkować na miejscu czterdziestym drugim − powiedział.

Methos uśmiechnął się, bo po niej mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego. Od apartamentów królewskich do rynsztoka. Tym razem na szczęście była to ekskluzywna kamienica na przedmieściach. Kilka minut później stanął przed drzwiami jej apartamentu, i uznał, że mieszkała jak w pałacu. Od razu też mu otworzyła.

− Witaj − powiedziała.

Wyciągnął ramiona i objął ją przytulając ją do siebie najczulej jak potrafił.

− Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? − zapytała, kiedy weszli do środka.

− Potrzebuję tłumacza − przyznał zgnębiony.

− Znasz więcej języków niż ja − zauważyła.

− Tym nie władam. Tylko ty z nas, Nieśmiertelnych, poznałaś ich kulturę. Ja byłem wtedy zajęty czymś innym.

− Czyją kulturę? − Wskazała na kanapę, więc usiadł, a ona obok niego.

− Jakieś trzy tysiące lat temu, tam gdzie teraz są Niemcy.

− Wtedy to nawet nie była Germania. − Uśmiechnęła się do jakiegoś wspomnienia.

− Potrzebuję tłumacza – powtórzył.

− Oni nie znali pisma − zaoponowała. – Konwencjonalnego – dodała.

− Wiem. To jest wyryte w kamieniu. Mam zdjęcia tych skał, ale nie wiem, co na nich jest, a to bardzo ważne.

− Ile tego jest?

Sięgnął do plecaka, który przyniósł ze sobą i wyciągnął teczkę przewiązaną sznurkiem. Przejrzała pobieżnie zdjęcia.

− To starsze − powiedziała. − Mogę to mieć gotowe za dwa tygodnie. Nie mam teraz niczego pilnego. Może być?

− Jesteś wspaniała! − Objął ją z wdzięcznością. − Bez ciebie bym sobie nie poradził.

− Wiem. Ja też się cieszę, że cię znowu widzę. Żywego. 

Zawahał się. Coś w jej oczach się zmieniło od ich ostatniego spotkania. Zauważyła, że on coś wyczuł.

− Nie zabiłam nikogo, naprawdę – odpowiedziała na jego obawy. – Sama tego nie rozumiem, ale chodzi o ten Quickenning. Wiesz przecież co się stało, ale ostatnio mam z tego powodu więcej problemów niż możesz sobie wyobrazić − westchnęła.

Nie pytał o nic, bo wiedział, że jeśli to ważne, to kiedyś i tak się tego dowie.

− Powinnam coś jeszcze wiedzieć? − Tym razem ona wyczuła jakieś jego wahanie.

− To sprawa Cieni.

Skrzywiła się. Methos wiedział, że nie miała powodu by lubić tych ludzi.

− Zrobię to tylko, dlatego, że ty mnie o to prosisz − zastrzegła.

− Dziękuję. Wiesz, że nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby to nie było ważne.

 

**_Włochy 1232_ **

Thierrathus podała kronikę Dariusowi i spojrzała mu czule w oczy.

− Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś − wyszeptała.

− Fabrizio był też moim przyjacielem. Sam wam przecież udzielałem ślubu − odpowiedział zakonnik.

Spojrzała na kronikę.

− To dla niego było bardzo ważne.

− Wiem, zajmę się tym − uśmiechnął się. − Idź już i uważaj na siebie − uścisnęli sobie dłonie i Thierrathus została sama. Jeśli oczywiście nie liczyć mężczyzny, który za nią chodził od miesięcy. Nie lubiła go. Był tak różny od Fabrizia.

Przeszła kilkoma uliczkami i natknęła się na straż. Przez cały tydzień szukali jej za to, że leczyła ludność nieznanymi im metodami.

− Nie − jęknęła. Zauważyli ją. _Ale może się uda_ − pomyślała. Wbiegła w jedną z bocznych uliczek, która jednak okazała się zablokowana stertą gruzu.

− Tam! − usłyszała za sobą jakiś krzyk. To on krzyczał − jej kronikarz! Spojrzała na niego i ujrzała w oczach swojego Cienia wyraz odrazy. _On mnie nienawidzi!_ − zrozumiała, że Fabrizio miał rację.

Złapali ją w chwilę później, a przed wieczorem została spalona na stosie razem z kilkoma innymi czarownicami.

 

**_Współcześnie Peru_ **

Duncan MacLeod patrzył na stojącego przed nim człowieka całkowicie nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Właśnie miał wejść do restauracji, aby zjeść obiad, a jakiś mężczyzna zaczepił go zwracając się do niego jego własnym imieniem. Duncan nie mógł zrozumieć jak komuś udało się go tu znaleźć. Chciał być sam i zerwać z przeszłością. Nawet Cienie nie wiedziały gdzie jest!

− _Me llamo Rafael Cardas_ − ciągnął dalej obcy. − Senior Pierson prosił, aby panu przekazać niezwłocznie to dzieło − przeszedł na angielski i wyciągnął z torby dosyć gruby pakunek, po czym podał mu go z uśmiechem.

Duncan musiał się roześmiać. _Methos_. Wziął ten "prezent" i skinął głową.

− Muchas grazias, senior Cardas.

Po chwli Cardas zniknął w jednej z uliczek Limy.

Duncan wpatrywał się przez chwilę na żółty papier, którym owinięte było to dzieło. Ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła nad głodem i skierował się do domu. Ledwie przekroczył próg rozdarł papier i jego oczom ukazała się... kronika! Poznał ją od razu po charakterystycznym znaku na okładce. Wielokrotnie mógł przyjrzeć się podobnemu na nadgarstku Joe Dawsona. I Methosa.

Duncan usiadł na kanapie i otworzył książkę.

− Zobaczmy, co tu mamy − mruknął do siebie. 

Wszyscy, którzy go znali wiedzieli, że był w stanie oprzeć się każdej pokusie, za wyjątkiem dobrej lektury.

_****_

_**Współcześnie Paryż  
Mieszkanie Thierry Carter** _

Thierrathus siedziała na podłodze w swoim salonie, zaś dookoła niej rozłożone były zdjęcia, notatniki i różnego rodzaju encyklopedie, pootwierane w różnych miejscach.

− Darius, Darius, co ty tam robiłeś? − mruczała do siebie.

Od osiemnastu godzin tłumaczyła przyniesione przez Methosa materiały i zastanawiała się, co miał znaczyć ich ostatni fragment. Przetłumaczyła go już dawno, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć jego znaczenia. Usłyszała, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi do jej apartamentu i uśmiechnęła się. Do salonu wszedł jej mąż.

− Tak myślałem. − Oparł się ramieniem o framugę drzwi i przekrzywił głowę. − Wiedziałem, że zastanę cię tak, jak cię zostawiłem: zapracowaną i zmęczoną.

Udała zawstydzenie, jak dziecko nakryte na wyjadaniu czekolady.

− Byłam ciekawa, o czym to jest − usprawiedliwiła się wzruszając ramionami.

− A więc musi to być bardzo ciekawe, jeśli jeszcze tu siedzisz. – William zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku i usiadł obok niej na podłodze.

− Nie zauważyłam, że jest już tak późno. 

− I cóż takiego ważnego jest na tych zdjęciach? − zapytał i pocałował ją przelotnie.

Sięgnęła po swoje notatki.

− To ostrzeżenie. Jakieś trzy, trzy i pół tysiąca lat temu, ludzie w tych rejonach nie umieli jeszcze pisać tak jak dziś. Pismo narodziło się w Babilonie, ale inne ludy umiały porozumiewać się na podobne pismu sposoby. − Spojrzała mu w oczy. − Chodzi mi o to, że tam nieczęsto następowały wymiany doświadczeń między plemionami. Mogli żyć nawet dziesiątki lat bez spotykania się z ludźmi spoza swojego plemienia. Dlatego nowe wynalazki miały małe powodzenie. Wielokrotnie zapominano o nich, jeśli w jakiś sposób dochodziło do zagłady całej osady. I tu właśnie wyryte jest ostrzeżenie. Ich, nazwijmy go tak, Szaman zażądał, aby na tej skale wyryto znaki, które miałyby ostrzegać przed złym duchem, który obrał sobie za siedzibę niedalekie źródło. Prawdopodobnie to źródło było ich głównym dostawcą wody. Przypuszczam, że było zatrute. Ludzie umierali zbyt często, dlatego całe plemię przeniosło się w inne miejsce. Ten autor pisze, że żadne ofiary nie skutkowały i dlatego Szaman odczytał z tego, że duch chce, by odeszli oni z jego ziemi. – Odłożyła notatki i zamilkła, marszcząc brwi.

− Ale? − zapytał widząc jej wahanie.

− Tu jest jeszcze coś. Nie bardzo to rozumiem. − Założyła za ucho kosmyk włosów. − Te znaki pochodzą najpóźniej z dwunastego wieku przed naszą erą. A tu − sięgnęła po jedno ze zdjęć − jest wyryty symbol, który należał do centurii Dariusa.

− Tego księdza? – William przechylił głowę.

− Tak. Ale mógł nie wyryć tego znaku _wtedy_ , bo jeszcze nawet nie był Nieśmiertelnym. Co dziwniejsze, nawet jeszcze się nie urodził. A później nigdy się w te okolice nie zapuszczał. Rzymianie oznaczali te tereny _hic sunt leones_.

− Tu przebywają lwy? − przetłumaczył.

− Tak. Tereny zamieszkałe przez barbarzyńców. Wiem, że on tam wtedy nie dotarł. To za daleko. Niektóre oddziały zapuszczały się dalej, ale nie Darius. Więc, skąd ten znak?

− Thierry − William zastanowił się chwilę. − Jesteś zmęczona, powinnaś odpocząć. Jutro wymyślisz odpowiedź i będziesz się dziwiła, jak mogłaś na to nie wpaść dzisiaj.

Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

− Zależy mi na tym, by mu to przetłumaczyć − westchnęła. − Już dawno nie widziałam u Methosa takiego zapału.

− Widzę, że ci na nim zależy − zauważył.

− Tak, on jest jedynym człowiekiem, który mi pozostał z tamtych czasów. Z nim wiąże się większość moich wspomnień.

− Czy byliście kiedyś..? – zapytał, a ona objęła go mocniej.

− Nie − zaprzeczyła. − On jest jak mój brat. Brat, jakiego nigdy nie miałam.

− Rozumiem. – Wstał i pociągnął ją za sobą. − Powinnaś się przespać.

Spojrzała ostatni raz na rozłożone zdjęcia i postanowiła, że posprząta jutro.

*****

Obudziła się niezwykle wypoczęta. Odwróciła głowę, spodziewając się ujrzeć śpiącego Williama, ale jego już nie było. Usłyszała, że robi coś w kuchni. Kiedy wyszła spod prysznica, na stole stało śniadanie.

− Po tylu latach doświadczeń − zaczął z uśmiechem. − ...powinnaś nauczyć się gotować − zauważył.

− To, że nie lubię gotować nie znaczy, że nie umiem − zbeształa go. − Musiałam kiedyś gotować dla bardzo wymagającego Nieśmiertelnego. Od tego czasu nie sprawia mi to żadnej przyjemności. − Sięgnęła po grzankę.

− Wiesz, myślałem o tym trochę − zaczął siadając obok niej. − Jeśli Darius nie wyrył tego znaku trzy tysiące lat temu, to jest tylko jedno wytłumaczenie. Musiał to zrobić później.

− On do Europy wrócił dopiero w średniowieczu − zaprotestowała.

− Dobrze, więc zrobił to w średniowieczu.

− Ale po co?

− Do tego dojdziemy za chwilę. Przyglądałem się tym zdjęciom. − Położył je przed nią. − I wiem, że znaki Dariusa muszą pochodzić z czasu późniejszego. Różnią się minimalnie, ale jednak się różnią.

− Masz rację. − Przyjrzała im się − Nie zauważyłam tego wczoraj.

− A tutaj zauważyłem jeszcze coś. − Wskazał palcem.

Patrzyła na jakiś znak. Był mało widoczny, bo zdjęcia obejmowały tylko znaki skupione na środku płaszczyzny skały. Ten jednak był lekko oddalony i wyglądał jak sęk na pniu drzewa.

− Nie rozumiem. To nic nie znaczy − stwierdziła. − Może to tylko naciek skalny?

Uśmiechnął się.

− Jeśli na niego patrzysz z tej strony to nic, ale − odwrócił zdjęcie. −...jeśli patrzysz tak i wiesz, _na co_ masz patrzeć...

Thierrathus ze zdumieniem obserwowała jak spośród nic nieznaczących kresek wyłania się symbol, jaki ujrzała po raz pierwszy w obozie Jeźdźców. 

 

_**Współcześnie Seacouver** _

Thierry weszła do baru wskazanego przez Methosa i od progu zaskoczył ją jego nietypowy, spartański wygląd. Bar wyglądał bowiem tak, jakby trwał tu generalny remont. Tylko gdzieniegdzie ściany pokrywała warstwa tynku, przeważnie jednak świeciły one gołym murem, a z sufitu zwisały przewody i lampy oświetlające niewielką scenkę. Tak, to miejsce było całkiem inne od tego, do czego przywykła ostatnimi czasy.

Minęła jednak zaledwie chwila, a już poczuła się jak w domu. _Dom_ − gdziekolwiek to było. Pora była wczesna, więc nie unosił się tam jeszcze intensywny zapach wypalonych papierosów i alkoholu, a przy stolikach siedziało niewiele osób. Podeszła więc do starego, stylowego kontuaru. 

Barman był starszym, mężczyzną o siwych włosach i wypielęgnowanej brodzie i miał ładne, chociaż zmęczone oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, bo spojrzał na nią z podziwem. Doskonale wiedziała jak wygląda, ale częściej jej to przynosiło kłopoty niż pożytek. Usiadła na wysokim krześle i zaczekała aż barman do niej podejdzie. Wtedy zauważyła, że ma on z tym chyba lekkie problemy.

− Co taka ładna kobieta życzy sobie zamówić? − spytał na powitanie, a Thierry wyczuła, że nawet on zdaje sobie sprawę z banalności tej wypowiedzi.

− Herbatę. − Zdjęła płaszcz i otworzyła torebkę, aby wyciągnąć monety i tym momencie wyczuła, że zbliża się jakiś inny Nieśmiertelny. Rozejrzała się czujnie, bo nie spodziewała się, że to Methos, ale tego nigdy nie mogła być pewnym. W drzwiach stanął jakiś obcy mężczyzna. Był wysoki, ciemnowłosy i nawet przystojny. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem, a miał łagodne, ciemne oczy. Jakimś zmysłem wyczuła, że barman zauważył jej dziwne zachowanie, i... że wie, o co chodzi.

Obcy zbliżył się do niej i odezwał się ostrożnie:

− Jestem Duncan MacLeod z klanu MacLeod.

Zmrużyła oczy. Duncan MacLeod, z klanu MacLeod?

− Champion − wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się. W takim razie mogła się przedstawić swoim prawdziwym imieniem. – Thierrathus. − Podała mu rękę. Methos mu ufał, więc i ona to zrobi. 

Duncan uścisnął jej dłoń.

 

_**Szkocja XVI wiek** _

Thierrathus zatrzymała konia na rozstaju dróg i potrząsnęła głową.

− I co teraz? − spytała sama siebie. Cassandra dała jej, co prawda wskazówki aż do tego skrzyżowania, ale Thierrathus zawsze się gubiła. Gubiła się wszędzie, w lasach, miastach, na pustyni, na morzu, w życiu. I oczywiście znowu się zgubiła. Na prostej drodze.

Zauważyła dym unoszący się na horyzoncie. Wioska. Tak tam zapyta o Cassandrę. Już miała skierować konia w tę stronę, gdy z zarośli wybiegł jakiś chłopiec. Thierrathus spojrzała na niego i zatrzymała konia, bo wyczuła, że on miał w przyszłości zostać jednym z nich.

− Witaj chłopcze − zawołała.

− Jestem Duncan − odpowiedział i zbliżył się do niej ostrożnie.

− Witaj Duncanie. Czy to ziemia twojej rodziny? − zapytała.

Pokiwał głową żarliwie. Zsiadała więc z konia i prowadząc go za uzdę, zbliżyła się do chłopca.

− W takim razie znasz te tereny bardzo dobrze, mam rację? − mówiła jego językiem wystarczająco dobrze, by to zrobiło na nim wrażenie.

− Znam − potwierdził.

− Nawet mroczne tajemnice tych lasów? − Pochyliła się w jego stronę konspiracyjnie.

− Przede mną nie ma żadnych tajemnic − pochwalił się. − Wiem nawet gdzie mieszka wiedźma.

− Wiedźma? A ona jest dobra czy zła? − Uśmiechnęła się.

Stropił się. 

− Nie wiem − musiał przyznać, choć niechętnie.

− Jeśli mi powiesz gdzie jest jej dom to pójdę i zapytam ją o to − zaproponowała.

Chłopiec patrzył na nią dość długo, ale uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco i jeszcze tego samego dnia, po długiej wędrówce przez las ale z dobrymi wskazówkami, dotarła do chaty wiedźmy.

− Witaj Cassandro. − Thierrathus uśmiechnęła się do swojej dawnej uczennicy.

Cassandra odłożyła swój miecz i zbliżyła się do niej.

− Thierrathus! − wykrzyknęła. − Nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko przybędziesz!

− To dotyczy także mnie. − Thierrathus wyciągnęła do niej ramiona. − Muszę się spotkać z tym Championem zanim zrobi coś niewłaściwego.

− On już z trudnością to wytrzymuje − powiedziała Cassandra i obie weszły do chaty. 

Thierrathus rozejrzała się po jej wnętrzu.

− Zamieszkałaś tu z powodu tego chłopca? − Położyła swój skórzany worek na jednej z ław.

− On będzie następnym Championem − Cassandra zamknęła drzwi. − A ten poprzedni Champion−pustelnik niewiele go nauczy.

− On zna sposób jak mu pomóc. − Z worka Thierrathus wysunęła się książka.

Cassandra zerknęła w tę stronę.

− Mogę? − spytała.

Thierrathus skinęła głową. To było bezpieczne, bo Cassandra nie zna tego języka. Jednak ta odezwała się zmienionym głosem.

− Widziałam już ten znak! − Jej głos był zimny i twardy.

− Gdzie? – zdziwiła się Thierrathus.

− U Jeźdźców. Jeden z niewolników nosił taki sam znak. − Cassandra spojrzała na nią dziwnie. − Thierry, co to ma znaczyć?

− Ruthan − Thierrathus przypomniała sobie tego niewolnika.

Cassandra zamarła.

− Jednak udało ci się dostać do ich obozu! Nigdy o tym nie mówiłaś!

− Bo nie ma o czym mówić.

− Nieprawda, to był koszmar!

− Cassandro, dla ciebie to był koszmar, bo ty nadal tam jesteś. Tak jak ten pustelnik, który był ostatnim Championem, nadal z nim walczy.

− Nie możesz wymagać ode mnie bym zapomniała o tym, co oni mi zrobili! − Cassandra potrząsnęła głową.

Thierrathus spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem.

− Ty pragniesz zemsty i tylko ona cię usatysfakcjonuje, ale jesteś jeszcze za słaba, żeby się skutecznie zemścić.

− Wiem. − Druga Nieśmiertelna zacisnęła pięści.

− Pewnego dnia będziesz musiała się z tym zmierzyć i dopiero wtedy staniesz się naprawdę wolna. − Thierrathus położyła jej dłonie na ramionach.

Cassandra patrzyła jej długo w oczy.

− Wiem.

Thierrathus sięgnęła po książkę, ale jej uczennica oddała ją dopiero po długiej chwili.

− Co stało się z Ruthanem? − spytała.

− Silas zabrał go raz w góry i wrócił sam, ale ja wiem, że Ruthan to przeżył. Silas go lubił i przekonał Kronosa, że go zabił. W ten sposób go uwolnił.

− Silas okłamał Kronosa? − Cassandra uniosła jedną brew.

− Każdy ma jakieś tajemnice. Nawet Silas, jeśli jeszcze żyje.

− Mam nadzieję, że nie.

Thierrathus pominęła to milczeniem.

− O czym jest ta książka? − spytała po długiej chwili Cassandra.

− O przyjaźni.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Joe patrzył na MacLeoda. Próbował ukryć wzruszenie, że znowu go widzi, ale nie bardzo mu się to udawało. Jednak nie musiał się o to martwić, bo tych dwoje absolutnie nie zwracało na niego uwagi.

 _Thierrathus_. Joe słyszał już to imię. A raczej widział. Czytał jej kroniki, kiedy został zwerbowany w szeregi Cieni. Tak, tylko, że te kroniki były w dziale _"Legendy − brak dowodów na istnienie"_. Tak samo jak kroniki Methosa.

− My już się spotkaliśmy − odezwał się Duncan.

− Pamiętam − odpowiedziała.

− Pytałaś o wiedźmę.

Uśmiechnęła się.

− Znalazłam ją. − Spojrzała na barmana, który wytrzymał to spojrzenie. Przeniosła wzrok na jego nadgarstek, gdzie widniała głęboka blizna i wyciągnęła dłoń.

− Pan musi być Joe Dawson? − zagadnęła, jakby wbrew sobie.

Skinął głową.

− Methos wiele o panu opowiadał − stwierdziła. − Ale niech się pan nie martwi. On czasami nawet mnie potrafi zaskoczyć.

Joe uścisnął jej dłoń, nie pojmując znaczenia jej słów.

− Nie bardzo rozumiem − potrząsnął głową.

− On panu jeszcze nie mówił? − zawahała się.

Joe tylko westchnął.

− Rozumiem − zgodziła się Thierrathus. − Jednak tym razem dowie się pan wszystkiego. − Chciała chyba jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zadzwonił telefon.

− Przepraszam. − Sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła telefon, który zdaniem Joe kosztował tyle, co jego miesięczny utarg. − Thierry Carter. − Przez chwilę milczała. − Czy to coś poważnego? − zaniepokoiła się, zaraz jednak napięcie z niej opadło. − W porządku, poczekam. Jakoś sobie poradzę. − Skończyła rozmowę, schowała telefon i uśmiechnęła się usprawiedliwiająco. − To był Methos. Na razie nie może przyjechać, bo utknął w Niemczech, kiedy znalazł tam następne rysunki.

− Rysunki? − zaciekawił się Duncan.

− Jeszcze nie. − Potrząsnęła głową. − Methos sam wam powie.

− O czym nam opowie? − MacLeod usiadł obok niej. − On nie jest osobą skłonną do zwierzeń.

− Nieczęsto zdarza mu się okazywać innym jak bardzo mu na nich zależy, ale tym razem to dla niego naprawdę bardzo ważne. − Sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła z niej książkę. − Pan wie, co to jest. − Położyła ją przed Joe Dawsonem.

Ten spojrzał na nią wstrząśnięty. Rękopis był bardzo stary, ale w całkiem dobrym stanie. Thierrathus odchyliła okładkę.

− To kronika Dariusa i moja − oznajmiła.

Joe zmarszczył brwi.

− To niemożliwe. My mamy wszystkie kroniki Dariusa − zaoponował. − Poza tym kroniki mogą dotyczyć tyko jednego Nieśmiertelnego.

− Tę napisał mój mąż − powiedziała. − Proszę, niech pan to przeczyta. On nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Zasługuje pan na to. − Wstała i podała mu swoją wizytówkę.

− Proszę do mnie zadzwonić, kiedy pan skończy. − W chwilę później zniknęła za drzwiami.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.D. 1673 Hiszpania_ **

Chłopiec do posług skończył wiązać rzemyki wysokich butów gościa i stanął przed nim oczekując dalszych poleceń.

− Co tam takie wrzaski na ulicy? − pytał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wkładając rękawiczki.

− Czarownica, panie − odpowiedział wyrostek. − Jutro będzie spalona na rynku.

Wyraz zaciekawienia przemknął przez twarz mężczyzny.

− Szkoda, jutro mnie już tu nie będzie − powiedział oschle. − Mój koń gotowy?

− Tak, panie.

Mężczyzna zarzucił ciemnoniebieski płaszcz na ramiona i eleganckim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju gospody. Chłopiec podniósł skórzaną torbę podróżną i ruszył za nim. Na ulicy założył ją na konia i czekał aż mężczyzna wsiądzie. Doczekał się kilku małych monet, które udało mu się schwycić zanim upadły na ziemię.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

− Szybki jesteś − powiedział z podziwem. Sięgnął do sakwy i następne tyle samo podał mu do ręki. W chwilę później odjechał w stronę ratusza, a chłopiec uśmiechnął się wesoło.

Methos, który był owym mężczyzną, skierował konia w stronę przystani dopiero, kiedy chłopiec nie mógł go już zobaczyć. Po drodze musiał minąć więzienie, gdzie akurat prowadzono czarownicę, o której wspomniał chłopiec. Tłum ludzi pchał się w kierunku dziewczyny, a prowadzący ją strażnicy nie bardzo starali się ją ochraniać. Widać było, że chętnie przyłączyliby się do rozwrzeszczanego tłumu.

Dziewczyna, prawie obdarta z ubrania, posiniaczona i z poranionymi nogami ledwo szła, osłaniając się rękami przed nagabywaniem motłochu.

Methos zatrzymał konia i zmarszczył brwi. Thierrathus? Nie dalej jak kilka dni temu, kiedy wjeżdżał do miasta, widział ją siedzącą przed jakąś chatą. Trzymała na rękach kilkumiesięczne dziecko. Teraz ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, ale odwrócił wzrok. Od ich ostatniego spotkania w klasztorze minęło trochę czasu, ale nie przypuszczał, aby zapomniała o jego kłamstwach. Poszła dalej, niesiona przez tłum.

*

− Miło, że mnie uwolniłeś, ale to jest przestępstwo. − Thierrathus upięła włosy z tyłu głowy i opuściła niepewnie ręce.

Latarnik stanął przy oknie.

− Oni są zaślepieni nienawiścią − powiedział dziwnie poważnie.

− Trudno im zapomnieć. − Zmarszczyła brwi. − To ból przysłania im prawdę. Stracili swoje jedyne dziecko.

− Chyba wiesz, co oni robią z czarownicami? − zapytał Methos głosem pełnym goryczy. Latarnikiem został by _odpocząć_ od świata. − Czarownica! Jak mogło im to w ogóle przyjść do głowy?

Usiadła na skraju krzesła i położyła dłonie na kolanach. Spojrzał na nią uważniej, teraz wydawała się taka krucha i delikatna. Nieczęsto ją widywał w takim stanie.

− Oni cierpią − powiedziała smutno. − Wierzą, że postępują właściwie.

− Ale nie mają prawa krzywdzić i ciebie! − Zbliżył się do niej i wziął jej dłonie w swoje ręce. − Nikt cię tu nie znajdzie. Tu jesteś bezpieczna.

− Methos. − Odsunęła się od niego. − Ja nie mogę tu zostać.

Zacisnął zęby, kiedy pomyślał, co musiała przeżyć w tym więzieniu, zanim ją uwolnił. Przypomniał sobie spojrzenie strażnika, który uśmiechnął się znacząco, gdy usłyszał powód jego wizyty. Chociaż Methos był pewny, że akurat ten strażnik nic jej nie zrobił, to inni mogli wykorzystać sytuację.

− Przepraszam, jeśli cię wystraszyłem.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jakby nie zrozumiała o czym mówił, ale moment później tylko potrząsnęła głową.

− Methos! Nie boję się ciebie, a oni nic mi nie zrobili. Naprawdę, to nie o to chodzi. Nie chcę cię narażać. Oni mnie będą szukać i znajdą mnie. Tutaj!

− O to się nie martw − potrząsnął głową. − Nikt mnie nie widział, kiedy cię uwalniałem.

− Ci strażnicy? – Złapała go za rękę. − Nie żyją?

− Nie. Spili się winem, które im przyniosłem. Dodałem do niego trochę ziół. Spali wystarczająco mocno jak wychodziliśmy. Tutaj nikt cię nie będzie szukał.

− Więc nie będą cię za to..?

− Nie. Mógłbym tu nawet trzymać niedźwiedzia i ten, co dostarcza mi jedzenie, nie zauważyłby. Przyjeżdża tu dwa razy w tygodniu, o nic nie pyta i nic nie mówi. Możesz tu zostać jak długo zechcesz, ale jeśli zechcesz odejść, to mam przyjaciela, który może zabrać cię z tej wyspy.

Milczała długą chwilę.

− Chciałabym tu zostać. Nie umiem uciekać.

− A więc zostań, proszę.

Po długiej chwili skinęła głową.

− Tęskniłam za tobą.

Wyciągnął dłoń i przytulił ją do siebie.

− Zostaniesz?

− Tak. Wiesz, że nigdy nie umiałam ci odmawiać − spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. − Methos, dlaczego mnie wtedy okłamałeś? − zapytała z urazą. − Darius o niczym nie wiedział.

− Nie mogłem pozwolić abyś tam została. Musiałem cię jakoś wyciągnąć z tego klasztoru. Wiesz przecież, co o tym myślę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy.

− Myślałeś, że mnie ratujesz? − To nawet nie było pytanie.

− Sama powiedz ile razy już zmieniałaś religię.

− Ja nigdy nie zmieniam religii! − oburzyła się.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, mrużąc oczy. Zauważyła to i też się roześmiała.

− Cały czas szukałam. I teraz wreszcie znalazłam.

− Jesteś pewna?

− Czy kiedykolwiek już coś takiego powiedziałam? − spytała poważnie.

Musiał przyznać, że zawsze miała jakieś wątpliwości.

− Nie.

− Ja już wtedy wiedziałam, że tylko coś takiego będzie w stanie mnie zadowolić.

− Ale nikt ci o tym wcześniej nie powiedział? – zapytał rozbawiony.

− Tak − uśmiechnęła się. − Nikt mi tego nie powiedział. To było gdzieś ukryte, jakbym to już gdzieś widziała lub znała. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Jakby to stało się jeszcze wcześniej niż pamiętam. Nie rozumiem tego, ale wierzę, że to co robię jest słuszne.

Methos milczał dłuższą chwilę.

− Więc nie jesteś na mnie zła?

− A kimże ja jestem, by ci to wypominać? Przecież kiedyś to ja przejechałam pół świata, by cię ratować od niewłaściwego boga.

  
**_Europa, epoka brązu_**

Thierrathus zsiadła z konia i rozejrzała się po zarośniętym krzewami terenie. Niewiele mogła zobaczyć, ale oaza wyglądała jak każda inna. Zielona, niewielka, z prowizoryczną studnią w środku − ale oaza bezludna. A to było już dziwne. Zazwyczaj w takich miejscach kwitło życie. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu musiała jednak przyznać, że Czterej Jeźdźcy, o których tak wiele się nasłuchała wyniszczyli prawie całą ludność w tej części świata.

 _Methos._ Nie chciała początkowo wierzyć, że jest on jednym z nich. Nie Methos − jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Ktoś, kto ratował ją tyle razy od śmierci i zwątpienia, że nawet nie potrafiła zliczyć, ale to bez wątpienia był on. Potwór z niebieską twarzą. Śmierć na koniu.

Zamarła, bo wyczuła, że gdzieś blisko jest ktoś, kto umiera więcej niż raz. Tak jak i ona. Czyżby to był któryś z Jeźdźców? Sięgnęła po miecz i rozejrzała się. _"Daj mi siłę zwyciężyć"_ , wyszeptała do siebie słowa modlitwy, chociaż jak zawsze sama nie wiedziała dokładnie, do Kogo je kieruje.

− Kim jesteś?! − wykrzyknęła w stronę zarośli, gdzie coś się poruszyło. Stanęła w pozycji obronnej, z mieczem wyciągniętym przed sobą. Z zarośli wyszła kobieta. Brudna, w rozdartym odzieniu, z przerażeniem na twarzy.

− Nie rób mi krzywdy, nie mam już siły uciekać − wyszeptała.

Thierrathus znała ten język.

− Jesteś tu sama? − spytała, rozglądając się ostrożnie.

− Tak. − Kobieta upadła na kolana i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Thierrathus schowała miecz do pochwy przytwierdzonej do siodła i zbliżyła się do dziewczyny.

− Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – powiedziała zatrzymując się kilka kroków od niej aby jej nowa towarzyszka poczuła się bezpiecznie. Nie wiedziała, co prawda, przez co ona przeszła, ale to nie był czas aby ją wypytywać. − Nazywam się Thierrathus, a jak tobie na imię?

− Mówili na mnie Cassandra.

− Witaj Cassandro. Czy jesteś już tu długo?

Kobieta skinęła głową.

− Nie wiem jak długo, ale to było dawno, kiedy uciekłam. – Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami.

− Skąd uciekłaś? − Thierrathus usiadła obok niej i podała jej kawałek suszonego mięsa, które zabrała ze sobą w podróż przez pustynię.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

− Dajesz mi swoje jedzenie?

− Jedz śmiało, ja już dziś jadłam świeże mięso. Upolowałam królika.

Cassandra zanurzyła zęby w twarde mięso.

− Skąd uciekłaś? − Thierrathus powtórzyła swoje pytanie.

− Od nich. − Wskazała głową w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

− Od Jeźdźców? − Thierrathus zmrużyła oczy.

Cassandra spojrzała na horyzont z czystą nienawiścią.

− Od Kronosa i Methosa.

− Methos jest jednym z nich? − Thierrathus musiała zadać to pytanie. Musiała być pewna.

− Tak! Och, tak! Jest jednym z nich! Najgorszym! − Cassandra wzdrygnęła się. − Znasz go?

Thierrathus potrząsnęła głową.

− Ale to teraz nieważne. Teraz muszę zająć się tobą.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią zlękniona.

− Nie bój się. − Thierrathus wstała i wyciągnęła do niej dłoń. − Nauczę cię, kim jesteśmy.

  
**_Wiele dni później_**

Thierrathus patrzyła zamyślona za odjeżdżającą Cassandrą. Oddała jej swego konia i swój miecz, bo tylko tak mogła uratować swoją nową uczennicę. Nauczyła ją wszystkiego, co umiała i teraz musiały się rozstać. Jakaś karawana, przychodząca tędy kilka dni temu, ostrzegła, że Jeźdźcy zbliżają się w te strony. Thierrathus nie chciała, aby Cassandra musiała znowu się z nimi spotkać, chociaż sama planowała to przecież od tygodni. Ale aby się dostać do Methosa, musiała być bez broni i musiała dać się złapać w niewolę. Cassandra powiedziała, że oni czasami biorą kobiety żywcem, jeśli były  ładne − ale akurat o to w niektórych okolicach Thierrathus nie musiała się martwić. Różne ludy miały różne gusta.

Początkowo Cassandra nie chciała się zgodzić, aby odjechać bez swej nauczycielki, ale lojalność uczennicy zwyciężyła.

Teraz Thierrathus czekała. Długo wahała się czy warto to robić, a Cassandra próbowała wszelkich sposobów by ją od tego odwieść, ale Methos był zbyt ważny, by pozwoliła mu utracić duszę. Duszę... Królowa Sabah pokazała jej nowego Boga, który był inny, niż ci, których znała wcześniej. Był... prawdziwy? Tego jeszcze nie wiedziała ale, przynajmniej był tylko jeden.

*

Jeźdźców przyjechało tylko dwóch. Chcieli wody.

Thierrathus, ukryta w zaroślach, rozpoznała w jednym z nich Kronosa. Jego blizna była widoczna, nawet pod rysunkami, które miał na twarzy. Na chwilę opanował ją lęk, ale przemogła się. _"Methos zrobiłby to dla ciebie"_ , powiedziała do siebie i zrobiła kilka kroków w ich kierunku aby mogli ją wyczuć.

Kronos wyciągnął miecz i rozejrzał się. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a on zmierzył ją od stóp do głów i uśmiechnął się zwierzęco.

− Nowe mięso − wyszeptał.

Kiedy ujrzała wyraz jego oczu zrozumiała dlaczego wszyscy, którzy przeżyli spotkanie z nim mówili, że to nie był człowiek. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie swoje najwcześniejsze wspomnienie, co dało jej odwagę, aby zbliżyć się do niego.

− Kim jesteście? − zapytała udając niepewność.

Kronos zauważył, że ona nie ma broni, więc schował swój miecz i podszedł do niej. Wyciągnął nóż i wbił jej go w piersi.

− Jesteśmy panami świata – to ostatnie, co usłyszała zanim umarła.

  
**_Wiele dni później_**

Thierrathus patrzyła na wyprawiające skóry kobiety. Bały się jej bardziej niż Jeźdźców, więc nie mogła w nich znaleźć towarzyszek niedoli. Kronos na ich oczach zabił ją kilka razy, więc była dla nich niczym więcej jak demonem z krainy umarłych, takim samym jak Kronos czy Caspian.

Przeszła kilka kroków w kierunku skraju obozu i usiadła na stojącym tam kamieniu. Kronos zabił ją po raz drugi za to, że wyszła za daleko, ale teraz nie dbała o to. Zastanawiała się, gdzie jest Methos.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegła na horyzoncie ruch. Kilku jeźdźców się zbliżało, a za nimi szli jacyś ludzie ze skrępowanymi dłońmi. Gdy byli już blisko wyczuła, że są wśród nich tacy jak ona. Mimo to w pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznała − niebieska twarz, długie włosy i... wyraz oczu. Przeraził ją jeszcze bardziej niż Kronos. Dopiero, kiedy spojrzeli sobie w oczy rozpoznała go. Zatrzymał konia i patrzył na nią równie przerażony jak ona na niego, ale wreszcie opanował się i ruszył dalej.

Patrzyła za nim przez chwilę, zaciskając zęby i hamując łzy cisnące się jej do oczu, ale wreszcie ruszyła do namiotu Kronosa. Tak, już wiedziała, co robić.

Wiedziała, że teraz Jeźdźcy nie będą zwracać uwagi na tych, którzy mieszkali w ich obozie wcześniej. Pójdą oglądać nowy _nabytek_ , dlatego miała wiele czasu do zastanowienia. A znała tylko jeden sposób jak przekonać Methosa by skończył z takim życiem. On nigdy nie robił rzeczy, których inni chcieli. Dlatego wiedziała, że nie może go przekonywać. To nic nie da − musi go sprowokować.

  
**_Wieczorem_**

Thierrathus podawała wieczorny posiłek Kronosowi, kiedy Methos wszedł do jego namiotu. Obrzucił wzrokiem wnętrze i usiadł na jednej z ław.

− Witaj bracie − powiedział. − Nie było cię, gdy wróciliśmy.

− Byłem zajęty. − Kronos zmrużył oczy.

− Nią? − Methos wskazał na Thierrathus.

− Taaak. − Kronos uśmiechnął się prowokująco i przekrzywił głowę. − Podzielę się z tobą, braciszku. Nie jestem taki jak ty. Nie ukrywam skarbów tylko dla siebie.

− Skąd ją masz?

Thierrathus patrzyła na niego chłodno.

− Znalazłem w oazie, kiedy postanowiłem poszukać naszej uciekinierki. Tobie jakoś nie było spieszno, by to zrobić.

− Wiesz, że musiałem pojechać na północ.

− Oczywiście, że musiałeś. Dlatego Thierrathus jest moja. − Spojrzał na brata wyzywająco. − I jej głowa będzie moja, kiedy już mi się znudzi. Ale na dzisiejszą noc możesz ją sobie wziąć. − Kronos wstał i ruszył do drzwi. − Teraz zobaczę, co udało wam się znaleźć... na północy.

Gdy tylko zniknął za matą służącą za drzwi, Methos zerwał się z ławy.

− Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, potrząsając nią za ramiona. − Jak mogłaś dać mu się złapać?!

− A co ty tu robisz? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

− Rządzę światem − odpowiedział od razu.

− Widzę. Kto ci dał to prawo?

Odsunął się od niej.

− Jestem nieśmiertelny!

W tym momencie po raz pierwszy usłyszała to słowo. _Nieśmiertelny._

− I to daje ci prawo zabijać śmiertelnych?

− Oczywiście, że mamy prawo ich zabijać – podkreślił jakby chciał sam siebie przekonać. – Jesteśmy ich panami.

− Nienawidzą was.

− Boją się nas!

− O to ci chodzi? Żeby się ciebie bali? − Jego słowa zabolały bardziej niż chciała się przed sobą przyznać.

− Tak.

− Nawet ja? − Próbowała powstrzymać łzy.

Zamarł na ułamek chwili, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień. Nie mógł dłużej znieść jej spojrzenia, więc odwrócił się i wyszedł z namiotu.

− Ja nie zapomniałam, kim byliśmy − powiedziała do siebie. − I przypomnę ci to, choćby miało cię to boleć bardziej niż mnie.

*

Thierrathus stanęła przed namiotem Methosa. Wiedziała, że jest w środku, bo obserwowała go odkąd opuścił namiot Kronosa. Gdy na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy, weszła do jego _domu_. Siedział na ławie i wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Nie odwracając głowy w jej stronę zapytał: − Co on ci zrobił?

− Nieważne. − Zbliżyła się do niego powoli.

− Więc czego chcesz?

− Nie mogę do niego teraz iść, a nie chcę spać pod gołym niebem − wyznała.

− Wolisz mnie? − Spojrzał na nią z goryczą.

− Ty jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Potrząsnął tylko głową z powątpieniem.

− Nie znasz mnie − powiedział.

− Nie znam cię − potwierdziła. − Dlatego mam zamiar tu zostać tak długo, aż cię poznam.

− On cię wcześniej zabije.

− On zabija mnie codziennie. − Usiadła obok niego.

− Jak możesz to znosić? − Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. − Ja wiem, do czego on jest zdolny. Jak możesz być taka spokojna?

− Spokojna? − przerwała mu wzburzona. − Jak mogę być spokojna, kiedy ty mordujesz niewinnych ludzi? Jak mogę być spokojna, kiedy widzę ile krwi jest na waszych rękach?! Kiedy widzę nienawiść i ból tych ludzi! Każdy z nich życzy wam śmierci.

− Ty też? – On też chyba chciał ją sprowokować.

− Jak możesz tak mówić? – zapytała z wyrzutem.

Westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę na otwartych dłoniach.

− Nie jestem tego wart.

Przez chwilę milczała, nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś, czego mogłaby później żałować.

− Powiedz mi, dlaczego to robisz.

− Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał zirytowany.

− Może wtedy cię zrozumiem.

− Chcesz zrozumieć potwora? − Roześmiał się. − Dobrze! − Wstał. − Lubię to! Lubię zabijać ludzi. Tylko to potrafię robić dobrze.

− Nieprawda! − zaprotestowała. − Jest wiele rzeczy, które potrafisz robić dobrze.

− Tak? Co? Co jeszcze umiem robić dobrze?

− Umiesz leczyć ludzi.

Zawahał się.

− Nie udało mi się uratować naszego ludu − powiedział twardo.

− Nikt nie chciał abyś ich uratował. Chcieli tylko abyś pomógł im w ostatnich chwilach! Abyś uratował pamięć o nich. Oni wiedzieli, że nic ich nie uratuje.

− Wierzyli mi! Ufali, a ja im nie pomogłem!

− Methos, nie możesz się obwiniać o to, co się stało.

Długo wytrzymał jej spojrzenie, ale wreszcie odwrócił wzrok.

− Wszystko jedno, w jaki sposób ich zabijam.

− Sam w to nie wierzysz! − Zmarszczyła brwi i zawahała się. − A może tak?

− Tak. Wierzę w to!

− Ale dlaczego? − Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. − Dlaczego?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko stanął przy wyjściu z namiotu.

− Ty siebie nienawidzisz. – Przez jej twarz przemknął wyraz olśnienia.

Drgnął.

− Życie nie ma sensu − stwierdził.

Podeszła do niego.

− Myślisz, że ich ratujesz przed tym bezsensem, kiedy ich zabijasz? Oni mają prawo do życia, a ty odbierasz im to prawo!

− To tylko chwile. Oni są chwilami.

− A Athelia? − Wiedziała, że nie miała prawa mu jej przypominać, ale już nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wbił paznokcie w jej skórzane okrycie.

− Nigdy nie wymawiaj jej imienia! Nie masz do tego prawa!

− Mścisz się na nich za to, co jej zrobili! I sam im to robisz! − Nareszcie zrozumiała. − Najpierw się mściłeś, a teraz już tak bardzo się nienawidzisz, że to jest ucieczka przed samym sobą.

− Przestań! − wrzasnął. Nie panował już nad tym, co robił.

Thierrathus wiedziała, że dopiero, kiedy on dotknie samego dna będzie mógł się znowu podnieść. Tylko wtedy, kiedy już nie będzie miał nic do stracenia, będzie w stanie się zmienić.

− Ona też by cię teraz znienawidziła − wyszeptała.

Dopiero wtedy ją uderzył.

  
**_Wiele tygodni później_**

Świtało. Thierrathus usiadła na kamieniu na skraju obozu. Methos kilka dni temu odjechał na zachód, a wiedziała, że to przed nią uciekł. Nie mógł znieść jej obecności. _I dobrze_ , powiedziała sobie, _przynajmniej zaczął znowu odczuwać jakieś emocje. Normalne emocje,_ podkreśliła.

Ona zaś jedyne, co odczuwała to głód. Od wielu dni jadła tylko to, co zostawiali Jeźdźcy. Zapasy skończyły się wraz z nadejściem suszy, a susza panowała już wiele tygodni. Studnia wyschła kilka dni temu. Jeszcze nikt z obozu nie umarł, ale wielu było na skraju wyczerpania.

Wiedziała, że ona jest w stanie wytrzymać więcej niż inni, ale to ona musiała gotować Kronosowi. Dlatego od dwóch dni nic nie jadła.

Zapatrzyła się na horyzont. Wschód słońca. Widziała ich już tyle... Za każdym razem jednak wracała do tego pierwszego wschodu słońca w swoim życiu.

− Weź − usłyszała.

Odwróciła głowę. Kilka kroków od niej stał jeden z niewolników. W jej stronę wyciągał garść pełną ziaren. Po chwili wahania usiadł obok niej.

− Weź − zachęcił ją.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna była tego robić, ale wzięła je od niego. Przysłoniły jej go łzy, ale opanowała się i zjadła to, co od niego dostała.

− Ja wiem, kim jesteś − powiedział. − Jesteś nieśmiertelna.

Znowu to słowo.

− Tak − potwierdziła.

− Cassandra też była taka jak ty. Spotkałaś ją, prawda?

Skinęła głową. Znaczenie jego słów docierało do niej powoli.

− Kim jesteś? − spytała.

− Nazywają mnie Ruthan.

Przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

− Ja jestem Thierrathus.

Spojrzał na wschodzące słońce.

− Kronos pragnie twojej głowy − stwierdził niewesoło.

− Na razie jeszcze woli mnie żywą.

− Ja wiem, kim jesteście − patrzył na nią przez chwilę uważnie. − Znam wasze reguły. Dlaczego go nie zabijesz? Rozumiem, że Cassandra nie mogła, bo ona nie wiedziała, kim jest, ale ty przecież wiesz i masz na niego duży wpływ.

− Skąd wiesz, kim jesteśmy? − zaciekawiła się. Nie miała zamiaru ani ochoty omawiać swojej filozofii życiowej, kiedy prawie umierała z głodu.

Rozsunął koszulę pokazując jej wypalony na piersiach znak.

− Należę do ludzi, którzy was obserwują. Jesteście wyjątkowi. Możecie tak wiele nauczyć świat, ale zamiast tego walczycie przeciwko sobie. Dlatego to my pamiętamy wszystko, czego uda nam się o was dowiedzieć. Przynajmniej w ten sposób, kiedy wy się pozabijacie, pozostanie po was coś pożytecznego.

Aż zamrugała z zaskoczenia. W najśmielszych wyobrażeniach nie wymyśliłaby czegoś tak... dziwnego.

− Dlaczego nigdy o was nie słyszałam?

Westchnął i przymknął oczy.

− Kiedyś każdy Nieśmiertelny znał tego, który na niego patrzy, ale to nie było prawdziwe. Tak mówią. Teraz to jest zakazane. Można za to nawet stracić życie.

− Dlaczego więc mi to mówisz?

− Bo to nie uprawnia do wyzbycia się człowieczeństwa. − Dotknął blizn na piersiach. − Tak jak was, nieśmiertelność. Wy możecie zabijać, bo tak mówi jedna z reguł. Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, dlaczego wam wolno odbierać życie?

− Nigdy nie zabiłam nikogo takiego jak ja − zaprotestowała. − Ani takiego jak ty − dodała. Była tak zmęczona, że nawet znaczenie tej rozmowy nie docierało do niej w całości.

Patrzył na nią dość długo, aż wreszcie pomógł jej wstać.

− Chodź − powiedział. − Wiem, jak ci pomóc.

Poszła za nim, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym gdzie idzie, a ni dlaczego. O tej porze w namiocie niewolników nie było nikogo. Większość wyruszyła jeszcze w nocy, by szukać jakichkolwiek zwierząt. Jeśli w ogóle jeszcze jakieś zostały i nie poumierały z pragnienia.

Ledwie weszli do środka, Ruthan sięgnął po nóż i bez ostrzeżenia wbił go w jej serce.

*

Pierwszy oddech bolał najbardziej. Razem z drugim przyszedł strach, trzeci przynosił spokój. Jednak znowu żyje!

Rozejrzała się po namiocie. Ruthan stał przy wejściu i patrzył przed siebie. Przez chwilę leżała w bezruchu, bo wspomnienia wracały powoli. Nie czuła już głodu. Wiedziała, że to najlepszy sposób − umrzeć, chociaż na chwilę. Jej siła wewnętrzna była w stanie ją uleczyć, jeśli tylko jej na to pozwolić, ale Thierrathus jeszcze nigdy wcześniej sama nie odebrała sobie życia. Bała się, że wtedy nie wróci.

− Widziałem jak Kronos to robił − wyjaśnił Ruthan. − Czasami wraca bardzo poraniony i robi to samo. Trwa to dłużej, ale mniej go chyba boli.

Thierrathus usiadła i spojrzała na swoje odzienie. Następna dziura. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie ich rozmowę.

− Nie odpowiedziałaś mi. − On też sobie chyba przypomniał.

− Nie rozumiem.

− Dlaczego nie zabiłaś jeszcze Kronosa?

− Mówiłam ci, że nie zbijam ludzi − zirytowała się.

− Dlaczego? − Usiadł obok niej.

− Życie to dar. – Znowu przypomniała sobie swój pierwszy wschód słońca. − Nikt nie ma prawa go odbierać. I nic mnie nie obchodzą reguły. Nie prosiłam o nieśmiertelność.

Zastanowił się chwilę.

− Więc jak udało ci się tak długo przeżyć? – zapytał ze szczerym zaciekawieniem.

− Jestem najlepsza. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

− Nawet nie masz miecza − roześmiał się.

− Mam inną broń.

− Jaką? − zaciekawił się.

Thierrathus uśmiechnęła się. Rozmawiała z kimś w taki sposób po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu i zauważyła, że jej tego bardzo brakowało.

− A to już moja słodka tajemnica. − Potrząsnęła głową. − Staram się, by on tamtym dziewczynom nie robił krzywdy. Nie zawsze mi się udaje, ale tak długo jak długo Kronos chce mnie, one są bezpieczne.

Patrzył na nią długo.

− One tego nie docenią − stwierdził wreszcie.

− Każdy powinien mieć szansę być wolnym. − Wstała i potarła sobie skronie. − Każda chwila jest bezcenna.

Zastanowił się.

− Ale dlaczego? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tu jesteś? Mogłabyś pokonać Kronosa, a jesteś jego niewolnicą.

Zbliżyła się do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy.

− Ja jestem wolna i jestem tu, dlatego, że Methos mnie potrzebuje.

− Methos nieprędko wróci.

  
**_Wiele dni później_**

Thierrathus wyszła przed namiot i oparła się o podtrzymujący go pal. Zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć ze złości, ale niewiele to pomogło. Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć na całe gardło. Była zła. Bardzo zła. Zdarzało jej się już znosić tyranię, okrutnych i bezwzględnych władców, niesprawiedliwość i poniżenie, ale zawsze to się kiedyś kończyło. A tym razem?

Usiadła na "swoim" kamieniu, ale nie dane było jej odpocząć − ktoś stanął za nią. Myślała, że to Kronos, bo chwilę wcześniej wyczuła jakiegoś Nieśmiertelnego, ale nie odwracała się. Wiedziała, że jeśli ma rację, to przekona się o tym w wystarczająco nieprzyjemny sposób, ale ten ktoś położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Było to zbyt delikatne jak na Kronosa. Odwróciła się. Za nią stał Ruthan. Rozejrzała się i zauważyła, że przy drzwiach do namiotu stanął Methos.

− Twój przyjaciel przyjechał − odezwał się Ruthan.

− Tak − powiedziała i odwróciła się z powrotem.

− Czeka na ciebie. − Usiadł obok niej.

− Wiem.

− Powinnaś się z nim spotkać. − Uścisnął jej dłoń.

− A ty nie powinieneś tu przychodzić. Kiedy Kronos się dowie, że spędzasz ze mną tyle czasu, zabije cię.

− Nie martw się o mnie. − Uśmiechnął się. − Mogę stąd odejść, kiedy tylko zechcę.

Spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

− Ach tak?

− Tak. I mam zamiar to niedługo zrobić. Kronos za kilka dni wyruszy na zachód, gdzie kiedyś istniała bardzo bogata oaza.

− Zanim Jeźdźcy ją zniszczyli?

− Tak, i mają nadzieję, że uda im się tam znaleźć jedzenie lub wodę.

− Tam nic nie ma − mruknęła zmęczona. − Jechałam tamtędy. Jedyna oaza, gdzie była woda to ta, w której go spotkałam.

− Tak, ale on o tym nie wie.

− Chcesz uciec? − Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

Kiwnął głową.

− Teraz?! Przecież zginiesz na pustyni o tej porze roku.

− Nie. Ja wiem gdzie kiedyś było duże miasto. To bardzo daleko na południu, ale prowadzi tam łatwa droga. Trzeba tylko wiedzieć, jak ją odnaleźć.

− A ty wiesz?

− Oczywiście, że wiem. To mój dom, tam się urodziłem.

− Ale nie masz wody!

− Będę miał.

− Skąd?

− Za kilka dni spadnie deszcz. Jeśli Kronos odjedzie zanim to się stanie, jego droga powrotna będzie na wiele tygodni odcięta, bo tam − wskazał ręką zachód. − ...tam jest rzeka, która pojawia się tylko po wielkim deszczu, więc nie będą mogli wrócić.

Zastanowiła się.

− Nawet jeśli to prawda, zawsze przecież zostaje Silas. I Methos.

− Dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy. − Spojrzał jej w oczy.

− Nie zabiję Silasa! − zaprotestowała.

− Thierrathus! − oburzył się. − Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosił!

− Przepraszam, Ruthan, ale nie wiem jak inaczej mogę ci pomóc.

Chwilę się wahał, zanim to powiedział.

− Przekonaj Methosa, by opuścił Jeźdźców.

  
**_Wieczorem_**

Thierrathus weszła do namiotu Methosa.

− Wróciłeś – stwierdziła oczywisty fakt.

− Co ty ze mną robisz? – zapytał zirytowany. − Dlaczego tu przyjechałaś?!

− Już ci mówiłam. − Usiadła obok niego.

− Thierrathus... Ty nie wiesz, kim jestem.

− Methos! Znam cię dłużej niż oni! − Zaczęła już tracić cierpliwość. − Nikt nie zna cię lepiej, nawet ty sam.

− Tylko nie mów mi, że rozumiesz! Ty nigdy nikogo nie zabiłaś!

Zamarła.

− Nie tylko zabijanie krzywdzi − wyszeptała.

− Co się stało? − Zmrużył oczy.

Wahała się tylko chwilę.

− On miał na imię Atheth – powiedziała, chociaż przychodziło jej to z trudem. – Nie wyznałam mu, kim jestem a on zginął, aby mnie uratować. Poświęcił się dla mnie.

− Byłaś jego żoną?

− Tak.

− Kiedy?

− Wiele lat temu. Zanim dowiedziałam się, kim jesteś.

− To nie twoja wina. − Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

− To nie twoja wina, że oni umarli − powiedziała.

Drgnął.

− Przestań.

Wstała i sięgnęła po jego miecz. Nie poruszył się, kiedy przez chwilę przyglądała się wyszczerbionemu ostrzu. Wreszcie podała mu broń.

− Spotkałam Cassandrę − stwierdziła. − Oddałam jej mój miecz. Ten sam, który od ciebie dostałam. Powiedziałam jej, kim jesteśmy, więc pewnego dnia stanie znowu na twojej drodze. Wysłałam ją daleko, aby wasze drogi nieprędko się zeszły.

− Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! − zirytował się Methos.

− Zostaw to. Nie jesteś bogiem. Nie masz prawa się tak zachowywać.

− A ty masz prawo mnie sądzić?

− Ja cię nie sądzę, Methos. Ty przecież musisz widzieć, co tu się naprawdę dzieje! Jak długo już to robisz? Sto lat? Tysiąc? I co będzie dalej? Jutro, za rok? Za tysiąc lat? Nadal będziesz zabijał? W końcu i siebie zabijesz.

− Ja chcę żyć, a tu jestem bezpieczny, bo to my jesteśmy panami świata!

− Nie takie ma być bezpieczeństwo i nie takie ma być życie − wyszeptała rozpaczliwie. − Methos... zastanów się nad tym, co robisz!

− Thierrathus, ty nic nie rozumiesz!

− Więc wytłumacz mi!

Zgrzytnął zębami i złapał ją na ramiona.

− JA JUŻ NIE UMIEM INACZEJ ŻYĆ!!! − wycharczał.

Zanim zdążył się zorientować, zamachnęła się i uderzyła go pięścią w brzuch. Zgiął się wpół i upadł na kolana.

− Co ty..? − zdążył wyszeptać zanim uderzyła go ponownie, tym razem rękojeścią jego miecza i przyłożyła mu zimne ostrze do szyi.

Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

− Nie zabijesz mnie − stwierdził, ale w jego głosie brzmiała nuta niepewności.

− Nie, nie zabiję cię − potrząsnęła głową. − Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę.

− Więc, co to ma być?

− Wyobraź sobie, że to nie twoja mała Thierrathus, ale że ktoś zupełnie inny. Ilu już tu miałeś Nieśmiertelnych? Wszyscy zdaje się nie żyją. Ja też zginę. Kronos mnie wreszcie zabije.

− Ucieknij.

− Nie. – Zrobiła krok w tył. – Zostanę tu tak długo jak i ty. − Podała mu miecz. − Powinieneś bardziej uważać. Każdy może cię podejść − odwróciła się i ruszyła do drzwi namiotu.

− Nie jestem tego wart! – wykrzyczał za nią.

Odwróciła się. Klęczał tam gdzie go zostawiła i patrzył jej w oczy.

− Methos, zostawię cię i odejdę, jeśli powiesz mi, że jesteś wolnym człowiekiem − powiedziała wyczekująco.

− Dajesz mi słowo? − wstał.

− Tak.

− Jestem wolny.

  
**_Wiele dni później_**

Thierrathus spojrzała na Silasa, który właśnie przyjechał z gór.

− Gdzie Ruthan? − usłyszała wrzask Kronosa.

− Nie ma. − Silas wzruszył ramionami.

− Uciekł ci?

Silas uśmiechnął się zwierzęco.

− Nieeee − przeciągnął to słowo, bawiąc się każdą głoską. − Zabiłem go.

− Dlaczego? − Kronos patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

− Bo mogłem. − Silas odwrócił się i poszedł do namiotu, w którym gotowano strawę.

Thierrathus poczuła zimno na plecach. _"Stworzyłeś potwora, Kronos"_ , pomyślała.

Poszła za Kronosem do namiotu Methosa, stanęła za matą i przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie.

− Gdzie widziałeś tych ludzi? − pytał Kronos.

− W górach. Niewolnicy mówili, że część tych, którzy pozostali z wioski, którą zdobyliśmy w górach, ukrywa się w jaskiniach. Tam przenieśli wszystkie swoje skarby.

Thierrathus uśmiechnęła się po nosem. Z Methosa zawsze był niezrównany kłamca.

  
**_Kilka dni później_**

− Co z nim zrobiłeś? − zapytała Thierrathus kierując swego konia w stronę nizin, gdzie jakiś czas wcześniej odszedł Ruthan. Ona i Methos obóz Jeźdźców opuścili jeszcze nocą.

− Zwabiłem go do tej jaskini i zasypałem wejście − powiedział jej towarzysz, patrząc na wschodzące słońce. − Nie wyjdzie stamtąd przez bardzo długi czas.

− Witaj wśród ludzi, Methos. − Wyciągnęła dłoń i poczekała aż on ją uściśnie.

− Czy teraz jestem wolny? − Spojrzał jej w oczy.

− Zawsze byłeś.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Joe Dawson spojrzał na siedzącego po drugiej stronie kontuaru Duncana. Od ich ponownego spotkania minęło już kilka dni, ale jeszcze nie mieli okazji porozmawiać.

− Dlaczego wróciłeś? − Wiele rzeczy chciał wiedzieć, ale o to musiał go zapytać.

Duncan, oparty o kontuar, przysłuchiwał się próbie zespołu. Na chwilę oderwał wzrok od muzyków i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

− Dostałem prezent. Methos przysłał mi waszą kronikę, a kiedy zacząłem ją czytać zrozumiałem, że to ty powinieneś ją dostać. Przywiozłem ci ją.

Joe uniósł brwi.

− Dlaczego myślisz, że to ja powinienem ją dostać? − zaciekawił się.

− Nie wiem. − Duncan wzruszył ramionami. − Po prostu jest o Nieśmiertelnym, który przyjaźnił się ze swoim Cieniem.

Joe zamarł.

− Co?!

− Tak. Pisał ją Cień, który znał się bardzo dobrze ze swoim Nieśmiertelnym.

Joe zmrużył oczy.

− Mac, Thierrathus też dała mi kronikę, którą napisał ktoś, kto ją znał. Jej mąż był Cieniem.

Na moment zapadła cisza.

− Co to ma znaczyć? To nie może być przypadek − zawahał się Duncan. − Ale to przecież jest zabronione. Składacie przysięgę, że nigdy nie pozwolicie, aby Nieśmiertelni się o was dowiedzieli.

− Niektórzy łamią te przysięgi − zauważył smutno barman. Nadal bolała go myśl, że zdradził wszystko w co wierzył, gdy postanowił ujawnić się przed MacLeodem.

− I za to chcieli nas zabić − kontynuował Duncan. − Jak to możliwe, że tamtych nie zabili?

− Może zabili? − Joe przekrzywił głowę, przypominając sobie czas, który spędził razem z nim, oczekując na wykonanie wyroku śmierci.

− Nie. Autor kroniki, którą dostałem od Methosa przeżył osiemdziesiąt lat i umarł śmiercią naturalną. Jest tam adnotacja pisana przez kogoś innego.

− Masz rację. W kronice dotyczącej Thierrathus i Dariusa też ktoś dopisał, że autor zmarł w wieku sześćdziesięciu ośmiu lat na gruźlicę. Może nawet Thierrathus to napisała?

− Joe, czy ty... − Duncan zawahał się na chwilę i szukał słów. − Czy ty znasz kogoś, kto też przyjaźni się z przydzielonym mu Nieśmiertelnym?

− Rita Luce znała swojego Nieśmiertelnego. Nawet go kochała. − Joe przypomniał sobie jak jego koleżanka podawała swemu kochankowi miejsce pobytu innych Nieśmiertelnych, aby mógł ich pokonać, gdy byli bezbronni.

− I jej kroniki są podobne to tych, które właśnie przeczytaliśmy?

− W żadnym wypadku − zaprzeczył Joe. − Ona nie chciała, aby ktoś się dowiedział. Przynajmniej początkowo.

− A twoje o mnie?

Joe odwrócił wzrok.

− Przecież nie mogłem pisać wszystkiego. Pisałem tylko to, co powinno się tam znaleźć − usprawiedliwił się.

Duncan chyba zauważył, że jego przyjaciel nie chce dalej o tym mówić, bo nie pytał dalej.

− A czytałeś kiedyś jakąkolwiek podobną do tych, które ostatnio dostaliśmy? Jakąkolwiek, w której byłoby tyle prywatnych szczegółów, co w nich? Tyle uczuć i emocji?

− Nie − przyznał po zastanowieniu Joe. − Nigdy.

− A więc skąd one się wzięły? − zaciekawił się Duncan.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

  
**_1492 Hiszpania_**

Thierrathus nalała wody do misy i przez chwilę czekała aż utworzy się gładka powierzchnia, której miała zamiar użyć jako lustra. Pochyliła się by spojrzeć na swoje odbicie. Jej długie ciemne loki upięte w warkocz sięgały jej już aż do kolan. Darius przyglądał jej się w zamyśleniu.

− Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? − spytał tonem pełnym obiekcji.

− Kurgan nie da mi spokoju − jęknęła. − Ale nie popłynie przecież za mną aż do Indii.

− Nie wiadomo przecież, czy ta nowa droga okaże się krótsza. _Nic_ o niej nie wiadomo.

Thierrathus dotknęła swego warkocza, po raz ostatni.

− Tu nie ma miejsca, gdzie mogłabym się ukryć.

− To nie tylko o Kurgana ci chodzi! − Darius wstał i wyjął z jej ręki nóż, którym miała zamiar obciąć sobie włosy.

− Już nie mogę tego znieść! − Usiadła na stołku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. − Cienie chodzą za mną przez cały czas. Patrzą! Piszą! Oni wszyscy są tacy sami! To hipokryci..!

− Nieprawda − Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. − Są wśród nich też dobrzy ludzie.

− Tak! − zaczepiła. − Wyklęci! Tak ich nazywają! Wyklęci! Mają prawo ich zabijać, a oni przecież nic złego nie robią.

− Takie ustalili sobie reguły.

− Kto? Kto dał im te reguły? Kto ma prawo ustalać jakiekolwiek reguły?! Tak samo my − Nieśmiertelni! Skąd wzięły się nasze zasady? Dlaczego mamy się ich trzymać?!

− Przecież łamiesz je przez całe życie. − Uśmiechnął się ksiądz.

Spojrzała w jego zielone oczy i ujrzała w nich spokój.

− Darius, żyłam tu zanim ktoś usłyszał o tych regułach. Ode mnie żądano czegoś innego. Nie mam powodu wierzyć, że to, czego próbowano mnie nauczyć później ma większą wartość.

− Nikt nie chce żebyś się zmieniła, ale przecież to nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś, z kim walczyłaś, wygrałaś i pozwoliłaś żyć, wraca by dokończyć to, czego nie udało mu się osiągnąć. By ponownie cię wyzwać.

− Tak, to nie jest pierwszy raz. Oboje jednak wiemy, że gdybym nie starała się unikać takich spotkań to nie byłoby mnie już tu.

− Możesz pozostać na poświęconej ziemi − zauważył.

− Spędziłam na niej więcej życia niż poza nią − zirytowała się. − Ale to nie jest wyjście. Oni czekają. Wiedzą gdzie jestem. Wiedzą, że jestem silna i chcą zdobyć moją moc. Czas i miejsce tu nie mają znaczenia. Mogą czekać setki lat. Tysiące, jeśli trzeba.

− Dlatego chcesz ukryć się w męskim przebraniu? Za to grozi śmierć. A jeśli odkryją to na morzu, to będzie dla ciebie koszmar.

− Nie odkryją mnie.

− Thierrathus, jesteś zbyt ładna − skwitował lakonicznie.

− Mężczyźni też bywają... eee, ładni. Poza tym będę ubrana jak mężczyzna. Będę miała krótkie włosy. I umówiłam się z Domingo, że nie będę wychodziła na pokład aż do końca podróży. Powiedziałam mu, że widok fal przyprawia mnie o chorobę morską. On uwierzył, że jestem mężczyzną. A to nawet nie miałam krótkich włosów. To przebranie jest idealne! − wyciągnęła rękę po nóż.

Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się jednocześnie.

− Nie. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę. − Stanął za nią, dotknął jej włosów i przeciągnął po nich ostrzem. Warkocz upadł na ziemię. − Byłaś już kiedyś w Indiach? − zapytał, gdy zaczął wyrównywać jej włosy.

−Tak.

− Chcę byś mi coś obiecała. − Położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

− Jeśli tylko będę mogła. − Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

Uklęknął obok niej i wziął jej dłonie w swoje ręce.

− Wróć. Nie jutro, nie za rok, ale wróć... proszę.

− Wrócę. − Uścisnęła jego ręce. − Obiecuję.

Wstał i pocałował ją w czoło.

− Będę czekał.

  
**_Współcześnie Seacouver_**

Joe wszedł do Kwatery Głównej Organizacji Cieni w Kanadzie. Nie był tam mile widziany i już dawno nie odwiedzał tego miejsca, ale tym razem zrobił wyjątek.

− Witam pana, panie Dawson − odezwał się portier.

− Witaj Henry. − Joe skierował swoje kroki ku schodom, bo archiwum zlokalizowano na pierwszym piętrze.

Rita Luce siedziała przy jednym ze stolików i wpatrywała się w monitor komputera. Spojrzała na nowoprzybyłego i westchnęła z goryczą.

− Co cię tu sprowadza, Joe? − spytała sucho.

− Nadal masz mi za złe ten telefon? − Joe przypomniał sobie, jak chciał ostrzec MacLeoda o polującym na niego podopiecznym Rity. Usiadł ostrożnie na krześle stojącym obok niej, a ona roześmiała się głucho.

− Nie mam ci tego za złe. Nienawidzę cię − powiedziała szczerze.

Joe przyglądał się przez chwilę swoim dłoniom.

− Nie przyszedłem się z tobą kłócić.

− Oczywiście, przyszedłeś się pochwalić, że MacLeod wrócił − stwierdziła oschle.

− Rito. − Pochylił się w jej stronę, opierając łokcie na stole, a na splecionych dłoniach brodę. − Myślałem ostatnio o tym, co się tu dzieje.

− Co się tu dzieje? − zagaiła. − Przenieśli mnie z terenu do biblioteki. Przepisuję tu stare kroniki, by był do nich łatwiejszy dostęp. W ten sposób znam wielu Nieśmiertelnych, ale są oni _papierowi_ − uśmiechnęła się. − I przeważnie już nie żyją. Więc nie mogę im zaszkodzić... Mogę ich kochać lub nienawidzić... bezkarnie.

− Potrzebuję twojej pomocy − powiedział Joe.

− Ty potrzebujesz pomocy? Mojej? A może to twój podopieczny jej potrzebuje?

− Rito, to ważne.

Spojrzała na niego uważniej i zmarszczyła brwi.

− Joe, w czym może ci pomóc ktoś taki, jak ja?

− Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jeszcze są nasze biblioteki.

− Co masz na myśli pytając gdzie jeszcze? Są tylko dwie, jedna tu i druga w Oslo. Byłeś już tam przecież.

− Czy na pewno nie ma już żadnej innej?

− Nie ma. − Odchyliła się na krześle. − Była jeszcze jedna w Rzymie, ale całą ją przeniesiono do Oslo. A przynajmniej to, co z niej zostało po pożarze.

− A Azja?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

− Azja? Jest chyba jeden zbiór w Tybecie, ale jest tego niewiele. I mam to wszystko tu. − Stuknęła paznokciem w monitor. − Ci mnisi nie uciekają przed postępem, bo te zbiory były w buddyjskim klasztorze. Nie opłaciło się tego wszystkiego tu przewozić. A sam wiesz, jaka teraz jest sytuacja w Chinach. Więc tacy jak ja zrobili najgorszą robotę i mamy to na wyciągnięcie ręki.

− I żadnych innych nie ma?

− O żadnych innych nie wiem. Po co ci to, Joe?

Joe wzruszył ramionami. Interesującą historyjkę przygotował sobie już dawno.

− Szukam informacji o pewnej legendzie. Nie ma o tym prawie żadnych wzmianek. Pomyślałem, więc, że może nie ma tu wszystkiego.

− Jest tu wszystko. O kim chciałbyś znaleźć te informacje?

− O Kronosie − powiedział Joe spokojnie.

− Kronosa zabił Zeus − uśmiechnęła się jadowicie. − To z mitologii. − Dotknęła klawiatury i przez chwilę kontemplowała informacje pojawiające się na ekranie. − No, tak, niewiele tu tego jest − stwierdziła posępnie. Odwróciła w jego stronę monitor.

Joe czytał przez chwilę znane mu już wcześniej informacje.

− Wiesz, Mac zabił go jakiś czas temu, ale chciałbym umieścić trochę informacji na jego temat w kronice.

− To zbędne, sam o tym wiesz − pouczyła go. − Nie trzeba umieszczać informacji o tym, kto nie jest obiektem obserwacji.

Joe skinął głową.

− Tak tylko pytałem. No cóż, chyba nic z tego nie będzie − wstał. − Ale i tak dziękuję.

Wyszedł, odprowadzony przez jej zagadkowe spojrzenie. Nie mógł usłyszeć jej szeptu.

− Nie o to tu chodzi, Joe. Nie o to ci chodzi.

  
**_Hiszpania  
maj 1535_**

Darius zaniepokojony jakimś szmerem wszedł do kaplicy. Obcy, w którym wyczuł Nieśmiertelnego klęczał przed ołtarzem i miał pochyloną głowę. Na plecy zsunął mu się kaptur, ale miał na sobie kolorowy i egzotyczny stój. Choć musiał usłyszeć kroki zakonnika nie poruszył się. Darius rozpoznał go od razu, lecz nie chciał przeszkadzać mu w modlitwie. Po długiej chwili przybysz wstał i spojrzał na księdza.

− Przybyłem zaraz jak to tylko było możliwe − powiedział z uśmiechem.

Darius wyciągnął ramiona.

− Ramirez... przyjacielu, jestem rad, że już tu jesteś.

− Dawno już tu nie byłem. Wiele się zmieniło, ale nie o tym chcesz rozmawiać, mam rację?

Darius usiadł w jednej z ławek, a Ramirez poszedł jego śladem.

− Jest tu ktoś, kto nas zabija. Nie zna litości. Jest silny i bezwzględny − powiedział spokojnie.

− Kto to? − zapytał Ramirez. − Znam go?

− Tak. To Kurgan.

Ramirez zmarszczył brwi.

− Już setki lat rośnie w siłę − zauważył.

− Ktoś musi go powstrzymać.

− Nie myślisz chyba, że ja? − Roześmiał się Ramirez. − On walczy nie fair. Zabija tylko tych, co dopiero mają stać się takimi jak my. Potem, gdy już staną się Nieśmiertelnymi, zabija ich ponownie. Nie będzie chciał się wdawać ze mną w pojedynek.

− Nie, z tobą nie, ale jest ktoś, kto dopiero ma się stać Nieśmiertelnym.

− Kto to?

− Kilka miesięcy temu byłem w Kaledonii. Oni tam są obaj. Kurgan go jeszcze nie znalazł. Ten nowy nazywa się Connor MacLeod. Ma duży potencjał, ale nie ma tam nikogo, kto mógłby go nauczyć, jak być Nieśmiertelnym. Kurgan go znajdzie i zabije, jeśli ktoś mu nie pomoże.

− Chcesz, bym został jego nauczycielem? − zawahał się Ramirez.

− Tak.

− Na północy jest zimno, nie tak jak w Egipcie − zauważył markotnie. − Ciągle tam pada deszcz, a te klany walczą ze sobą jak wilki.

Darius uśmiechnął się.

− Ale twoja żona, którą tam poznałeś była ognistą kobietą − zauważył.

Ramirez roześmiał się.

− Wiesz, że zawsze pozostaniesz takim samym manipulatorem bez względu na to czy nosisz habit czy nie?

Darius wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

− To część mojego uroku osobistego.

− Dobrze więc, pojadę do tego twojego Szkota − zgodził się Ramirez. − Dobrze cię znowu widzieć − powiedział po chwili.

Darius spoważniał.

− Będę miał do ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę, ale na to nie musisz się zgodzić.

  
**_Współcześnie Seacouver_**

Joe włączył swój komputer i ujrzał na ekranie napis _"Masz wiadomość"_. Otworzył list.

_Od: Adam Pierson apwatcher@whq.org_  
Do: Joe Dawson jdwatcher@whq.org  
Temat: Gość z Europy  
Data: Thu, 22 Mar 2001 12:30:19 +0200

_Joe, mam nadzieję, że już spotkałeś się z Thierry. Nie wiem czy MacLeod do ciebie dotarł. Jeśli ten uparty Szkot nie zrozumiał mojej aluzji to będę musiał użyć innej metody ;−)_  
Proszę cię, nie rób na razie nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić niepokój i podejrzenia innych Cieni. Przyjadę najszybciej jak tylko będzie to możliwe i wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.  
Adam Pierson. 

_Ps. Jak ci się podobał prezent?_

  
Joe musiał się uśmiechnąć. _"Wszystko ci wytłumaczę"_? Coś dziwnego się działo z Adamem. Ten cyniczny i wydający się myśleć wyłącznie o sobie Nieśmiertelny, zazwyczaj nie był skłonny do zwierzeń.

Zamyślił się na chwilę. Był zbyt ciekawy, by czekać, a znał sposób, by się czegoś dowiedzieć odrobinę szybciej. Źródło, co prawda mogło być nie do końca wiarygodne, ale było jedynym, jakim w obecnej sytuacji dysponował. Sięgnął do portfela i wyciągnął wizytówkę. W chwilę później sięgnął po słuchawkę telefonu i wybrał numer. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał męski głos.

− William Carter, słucham.

− Mówi Joe Dawson, czy zastałem Thierry Carter? − spytał ostrożnie.

− Oczywiście, proszę chwilę poczekać. − Joe usłyszał jakieś szumy i po chwili dotarł do niego jej głos. − Już pan skończył czytać? − zaciekawiła się.

− Tak − potwierdził. − Czy zechciałaby pani się ze mną spotkać?

− Z przyjemnością, panie Dawson. Czy dzisiaj wieczorem panu odpowiada?

− Jak najbardziej.

− W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni.

Joe odłożył słuchawkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ile ona mogła mieć lat? Czy naprawdę nigdy nikogo nie zabiła?

  
**_XVI wiek  
Szkocja_**

Ramirez skierował swego konia na północ. Już widział wieżę ruin zamku, o którym mówili mu wieśniacy. Kiedyś to musiał być pałac, chociaż piękny to nie był nawet w czasach świetności. Teraz czas zrobił swoje i Ramirez musiał się zastanowić czy aby na pewno znajdzie tu swojego Szkota. Miał jeszcze nadzieję, że Connor MacLeod nie zdążył stać się Nieśmiertelnym, jednak opowieści o demonie, który powrócił z krainy umarłych przeczyły jego życzeniom.

Był już bardzo blisko zamku, gdy ujrzał dwie pary bosych stóp wystające zza kępy trawy. W chwilę później wyczuł obecność Nieśmiertelnego. A więc jednak spóźnił się by uratować go przed pierwszą śmiercią. Szkoda.

Pod wpływem chwili ściągnął konia ostrogami i przeskoczył nad leżącą w trawie parą. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał w ich twarze. Uśmiechnął się widząc ich zaskoczenie, niepewność i... skrywany wstyd.

_Czeka mnie dużo pracy_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale zdjął kapelusz i przedstawił się:

− Juan Sanchez Villa Lopoz Ramirez.

  
**_Jakiś czas później_**

Ramirez szedł po targu rozglądając się po tym, co kramarze wyłożyli na stragany. Kobieta Connora − Heather − pobiegła gdzieś, bo zauważyła coś ciekawego, a Szkot stał na uboczu i patrzył na nią z uwielbieniem.

Ramirez uśmiechnął się, lecz uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach, gdy wyczuł jakiegoś Nieśmiertelnego. Nie był to Connor, bo stał za daleko. Egipcjanin rozejrzał się czujnie. Obcy był wysoki, ale nie był to Kurgan. Spojrzeli na siebie i Ramirez ujrzał w jego wzroku pewność siebie i agresję. Obcy nie poświęcił mu większej uwagi i ponownie zaczął przyglądać się Connorowi. Ramirez zaklął w duchu. Zbliżył się do obcego, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać ten drugi go uprzedził.

− Nic do ciebie nie mam. Przyjechałem po niego.

− Nie − powiedział Ramirez spokojnie.

Dopiero wtedy obcy poświęcił mu spojrzenie.

− Aż tak ci spieszno umierać? − warknął.

− Jeśli stąd natychmiast odjedziesz i zapomnisz o nim, to daruję ci życie.

Obcy roześmiał się drwiąco.

− Idziemy! − Ruszył na skraj targowiska. Tam, niezauważeni przez nikogo mogli walczyć. Gdy znaleźli się wystarczająco daleko by nikt nie zauważył ich pojedynku wyciągnęli miecze.

− Przecież i tak na końcu może zostać tylko jeden. Dlaczego chcesz się dać dla niego zabić? − wytknął oschle obcy.

Ramirez uśmiechnął się lekko.

− Nie dam ci się zabić − stwierdził lakonicznie.

Ostrza ich mieczy zetknęły się.

  
**_Wieczorem_**

Ramirez sięgnął pod siodło i upewnił się, że twardy przedmiot spoczywa bezpiecznie w miejscu gdzie go umieścił. Connor właśnie wrócił z lasu z drewnem.

− Góralu − odezwał się Ramirez. − Chodź tu! − zawołał go.

Connor rzucił drewno na ziemię i podbiegł do Egipcjanina.

− Tak?

Usiedli na kamieniach.

− Chcę cię o coś poprosić − zaczął Ramirez.

− To coś związanego z nami? Nieśmiertelnymi?

Ramirez skinął głową.

− Następna reguła? − dopytywał się Connor. Ramirez musiał przyznać, że Szkot był bardzo pojętnym, ale i nieco zbyt gorliwym uczniem.

− Nie. Musisz o czymś pamiętać. Nigdy nie możesz być pewnym jutra. Nieważne, że nie mogą cię zabić rany z bitwy, choroby czy czas. Są wśród nas łowcy głów.

− Tacy jak Kurgan?

− Tak, ale są też inni... dobrzy. Oni nie walczą. Pozostają na poświęconej ziemi lub unikają pojedynków.

− Boją się? – Conor aż otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia pomieszanego z odrazą.

− Nie. Szkocie, dużo więcej odwagi wymaga uznanie własnej słabości, niż wyzywanie wszystkich dookoła.

Connor patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Ramirez wskazał ręką na leżące pod ścianą siodło.

− Przynieś to, co leży po uprzężą. − Rozkazał.

Connor pochylił się nad skórami.

− Co to? − zapytał, wyciągając owinięty w sztywne płótno przedmiot.

Ramirez wziął od niego zawiniątko i położył sobie na kolanach.

− Jest jeden Nieśmiertelny, który dla mnie dużo znaczy. Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko, o co by mnie poprosił. Nazywa się Darius. To bardzo mądry człowiek. Prosił mnie bym to dla niego przechował. Nie wiem, co to jest. Chciał żebym tego nie oglądał. Wiem tylko tyle, że ma to związek z Kurganem. Nie jest bezpiecznie żebym to nosił ze sobą, dlatego chciałbym to tu gdzieś ukryć − spojrzał pytająco na Connora. − Czy znasz jakieś miejsce gdzie mógłbym to przechować?

Connor potrząsnął głową.

− Jak to: z Kurganem? − Wyłuskał z jego wypowiedzi to, co dla niego było najważniejsze.

− Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy do walki z nim. Jesteś zbyt roztargniony, a on jest bezwzględny. Musisz się dużo nauczyć.

− Jestem tak samo dobry jak ty! − zaprotestował Connor żywiołowo.

− Właśnie: ty jesteś dobry, a on jest złem wcielonym. Dlatego nie masz z nim szans. Wasz czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Kiedy nadejdzie, będziesz wiedział, co robić. − Klepnął go po ramieniu. − Teraz powiedz mi gdzie mogę to schować.

  
**_Współcześnie Seacouver_**

Thierrathus weszła do baru i uśmiechnęła się. Znowu ogarnęło ją to uczucie − jak w domu. Joe spojrzał na drzwi, gdy usłyszał lekkie skrzypnięcie.

− Pusto tu dziś − zauważyła.

− Zamknięte. Miałem tu dziś kontrolę. Teraz siedzą na zapleczu i sprawdzają księgowość. Mój współpracownik się nimi zajmuje.

− Sądzę, że ma pan kilka pytań. − Usiadła obok niego. − O mnie mogę panu wiele opowiedzieć, ale proszę, niech pan mnie nie pyta o Methosa.

− O Methosie są kroniki − zauważył.

− O mnie też są. − Uśmiechnęła się. − Tylko wy ich nie macie. Przynajmniej tych najważniejszych − dokończyła pogodnie. − Jak panu się podobała ta, którą pan dostał?

− Bardzo mi się podoba. Dowiedziałem się więcej o Dariusie niż mógłbym się spodziewać w najśmielszych snach.

− Oni byli przyjaciółmi. Mam na myśli mojego męża i Dariusa.

− Właśnie, jak to się stało, że pani o nas wie? − zaciekawił się.

Thierrathus oparła się wygodniej o bar.

− Dawno temu spotkałam kogoś, kto mi o was opowiedział. Nie można powiedzieć żebyście byli chętni do zwierzeń − westchnęła. − Ale ten był. Przywrócił mi wiarę w ludzi.

− Kiedy to jest: dawno temu?

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

− Nie owija pan w bawełnę. − Zaśmiała się.

Wzruszył ramionami, ale nic nie powiedział.

− Według jakiego kalendarza mam to panu powiedzieć? − spytała.

− Wystarczy ilość lat.

− Musi pan wiedzieć, że nie zawsze rok liczył 365 dni. I nie zawsze czas liczyło się latami − droczyła się z nim. − Powiem panu, że było to zanim ludzie wymyślili jak zdobywać żelazo.

Gwizdnął przeciągle.

− Tak − potwierdziła. − Należy pan do bardzo starej Organizacji.

− I cały czas pani o nas wie?

− No, robiłam sobie przerwy.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Współcześnie Szwajcaria_ **

Connor MacLeod odczekał chwilę, aż asystentka bankowa wyszła z izolatki i dopiero wtedy otworzył kasetkę. W środku, owinięta w czerwony aksamit leżała gruba, stara księga, w skórzanej oprawie i z kutymi rogami.

Connor uśmiechnął się. Wróciło do niego wspomnienie Ramireza – jego pierwszego nauczyciela. Jak dziś, pamiętał ten dzień, gdy razem biegli po plaży naśladując jelenia. Wtedy po raz pierwszy w pełni zrozumiał, czym jest nieśmiertelność. Od tego dnia poczuł, że Ramirez zaczął go traktować inaczej; w bardziej osobisty sposób – jakby zaczął mu naprawdę ufać.

Pamiętał jak pewnego dnia jego nauczyciel zniknął mu z oczu na targu. Później nie chciał mu powiedzieć, co robił, ale Connor wiedział, że odbył on wtedy pojedynek. Connor też wyczuł tego Nieśmiertelnego. Poszedł za nimi i widział całe zajście. Zrozumiał, że Ramirez chciał go chronić. Od tego czasu i Connor również zaczął mu ufać. I tego wieczoru dostał od niego tą księgę.

Odchylił okładkę i przerzucił kilka kartek. Pamiętał niepewność, gdy po raz pierwszy czytał te słowa. Już myślał, że udało mu się pozbyć Kurgana na zawsze, gdy ten znów pojawił się w jego życiu. Przez wieki udawało mu się dotrzymywać słowa danego Ramirezowi. Obiecał mu, że nie zajrzy do zawiniątka, które razem ukryli w ruinach. Ale gdy Kurgan ponownie pojawił się w jego życiu, Connor przypomniał sobie słowa Ramireza, że księga ta w jakiś sposób wiąże się z Kurganem. Musiał się dowiedzieć jak, zdecydował się więc ją przeczytać. Uśmiechnął się; to również dzięki niej udało mu się zwyciężyć. Dzięki niej zrozumiał motywy swego wroga i mógł obrać odpowiednią taktykę.

Ale było też inne niebezpieczeństwo. Po śmierci Kurgana spotkał się z Dariusem – Nieśmiertelnym, którego poważał Ramirez. Ten poprosił go by nie ujawniał nikomu innemu tego o czym oni rozmawiali całymi godzinami. Pozwolił mu to zrobić tylko w jednym wypadku. I ten wypadek właśnie miał miejsce.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

– Naprawdę mi pani nie powie czym Methos tym razem się zajmuje? – Joe podsunął jej filiżankę z kawą.

– Thierry – powiedziała. – Proszę mówić mi Thierry. Zdaje się, że spędzimy ze sobą trochę czasu.

Uśmiechnął się.

– W takim razie, mów mi Joe. Jestem młodszy.

Roześmiała się.

– Joe? Joseph czy Joel?

– Joseph.

– Methos bada malowidła ścienne z epoki brązu. – Dodała do herbaty odrobinę miodu. – Mnie dał do tłumaczenia kilka takich obrazów. Kronikarze myśleli, że to jakieś pierwsze kroniki, ale mi w tłumaczeniu wyszło, że to zwykłe opisy życia. Takie jak to często wtedy robiono. Wiesz, Joe, wasze kroniki nie zawsze wyglądały tak jak dzisiaj.

– A jak wyglądały? – Oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

Widząc jego spojrzenie i słysząc ton głosu, zrozumiała, że jak bardzo on jest samotny. Nawet powrót Duncana niczego nie zmienił. Joe czuł się niepotrzebny, opuszczony i stary. Nikt nie zasługiwał na taki los, przemknęło jej przez myśl.

– Nie wiesz tego? – spytała.

– Na pewno nie aż tak dawno.

Podniosła filiżankę do ust.

– Ten pierwszy taki jak wy, którego spotkałam nazywał się Ruthan. Spotkaliśmy się w nienajlepszych okolicznościach, ale on mi pomógł. Wiedział kim jestem. Musisz zrozumieć, że większości moich Kronikarzy nie obchodziło to co czuję. Wiedzieli, że nic nie może mi się stać i było im obojętne moje cierpienie. Główna zasada: nie wtrącać się – wyszeptała z sarkazmem. – Ale on był inny. Ryzykował życiem, ujawniając się przede mną. Wtedy Kronikarze przekazywali sobie informacje ustnie. Nie nazywali się jeszcze Kronikarzami ale Towarzyszami. Towarzyszyli Nieśmiertelnym w ich wiecznej wędrówce. Określenie "Kronikarz" przyjęto dopiero na początku średniowiecza, gdy zaczęły powstawać kroniki. Łacina stawała się językiem międzynarodowym, więc porozumiewanie stawało się łatwiejsze. Ale w epoce brązu to się odbywało poprzez przekazy ustne. Każdy nauczyciel miał kilku uczniów i przekazywał im całą swoją wiedzę. Gdy jeden ginął, inni nadal pamiętali te opowieści – uśmiechnęła się. – Czasami ubarwiano te historie, ale dzięki temu miały one swoisty urok.

 

 

**_Współcześnie Niemcy_ **

Connor MacLeod zaklął w duchu, gdy wyczuł obecność jakiegoś Nieśmiertelnego. Jeszcze tylko tego mu brakowało. Próbował kontaktować się z Benjaminem od kilku miesięcy, ale wyglądało na to, że nic z tego nie będzie. Jego ostatni uczeń przepadł jak kamień w wodę i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby chciał dać się odnaleźć. Dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat temu mogło wydawać się to zabawne, ale teraz to nie było śmieszne.

Connor rozejrzał się czujnie i ujrzał jakąś postać stojącą przy murku oddzielającym most od skarpy.

Postać odwróciła się i Connor, aż przystanął z zaskoczenia.

– Benjamin?

– MacLeod? – spytał Methos, Connorowi znany jako Benjamin Adams. – Podobno minie szukasz.

– Szukam? Benjamin! Od kilku miesięcy staram się z tobą spotkać! – wykrzyknął Connor.

– No to mnie spotkałeś – stwierdził lakonicznie Methos.

 

**_XVIII w. Adelajda_ **

Methos, obecnie Benjamin Adams, przywarł plecami do ściany jednego z budynków w tej ciemnej uliczce i zacisnął mocno zęby. Był ranny, bezbronny i nie miał dokąd uciec. Już słyszał kroki tamtego Nieśmiertelnego, ale jeszcze go nie wyczuwał w niebezpiecznej odległości.

Wtedy usłyszał jakieś inne głosy. Zbliżała się do niego grupa żebraków. Nie mógł dłużej utrzymać się na nogach. Upadł na kolana, co zwróciło ich uwagę. Podbiegli do niego i widząc, że nic mu już nie pomoże, zaczęli przeszukiwać jego kieszenie i ściągać buty. Miał nadzieję, że obecność tych ludzi przepłoszy jego wroga. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił ogarnąć się ciemności. Wszystko przestało być ważne.

*****

Ból w płucach rozprzestrzenił się na całe ciało. Spazmatycznie wciągnął powietrze i otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się gwałtownie i ujrzał na sobą sklepienie kaplicy.

Ulga. Jest bezpieczny. Jeszcze przez chwilę leżał w bezruchu, po czym usiadł.

– Witaj wśród żywych – usłyszał jakiś głos.

Spojrzał w jego kierunku. W jednej z ławek siedział mężczyzna.

– Jestem Connor MacLeod z klanu MacLeod – przedstawił się.

Methos zmarszczył brwi.

– Ja... jestem Benjamin Adams. – Wstał i spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Całe było przesiąknięte krwią.

– W porządku? – zainteresował się Connor.

– Tak... już tak. – Methos spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. – Czym sobie zasłużyłem na twoje zainteresowanie? – spytał ostrożnie.

Connor wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak to już ze mną bywa. Nie lubię gdy ktoś łamie reguły.

– Jakie reguły? – Methos oparł się o ławkę.

– Gry. Kurgan chciał cię zabić gdy byłeś nieprzytomny. To można robić tylko w czasie pojedynku.

– Znasz go?

Connor wstał.

– Niestety. Ale teraz już chyba jesteś bezpieczny. – Ruszył do drzwi.

– MacLeod! – zawołał za nim Methos. Trzeba chwytać okazję, pomyślał. – Słyszałem o tobie... – nadał swemu głosowi ton niepewności. – Może mógłbyś mi pomóc?

 

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

– Czy to z twoim mężem rozmawiałem wtedy przez telefon? – zapytał Joe, czekając aż Thierrathus postawi przed nim filiżankę z kawą. Spotykali się każdego ranka, przychodziła do niego i rozmawiali całymi godzinami, aż nadchodził czas otwarcia baru i Joe musiał wracać do pracy.

Wiedziała już gdzie szukać kawy.

– Tak, to William.

– On wie kim jesteś? – zapytał, przechylając głowę.

– Tak.

– Mogę... mogę wiedzieć jak zareagował, gdy się dowiedział? Zawsze interesowało mnie jak ludzie zachowują się w takiej sytuacji.

– Pocięłam się szkłem ze stłuczonej szklanki – wyznała. – To było kilka miesięcy przed ślubem. Siedzieliśmy w mojej kuchni i upuściłam szklankę z wrzątkiem. Zaczęliśmy sprzątać i... jakoś nie uważałam. Kiedy chciał mi opatrzyć ranę doszłam do wniosku, że to dobry moment by mu powiedzieć – zawahała się. – Nie lubię tego robić. Zawsze obawiam się reakcji śmiertelnych. Kiedy mam chociaż cień podejrzenia, że mogą nie zrozumieć, staram się tego unikać. William na początku nie chciał tego zrozumieć. Przestał się ze mną spotykać. Wiedziałam, że do niczego go nie zmuszę. To był jego wybór. Nie był pierwszym, który się przestraszył. Kochałam go, ale mój świat bywa zbyt inny i miłość nie ma tu znaczenia.

– I co się stało? – spytał, gdy dość długo milczała.

– Kilka tygodni później znowu zapukał do moich drzwi. Chciał abym mu to wytłumaczyła. Trwało kilka miesięcy, zanim udało nam się poskładać wszystko ponownie w jakąś całość. Zanim pogodził się z pojedynkami i obecnością innych Nieśmiertelnych. Potem, któregoś dnia mi się oświadczył. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Niewielu śmiertelnych rozumie to tak dobrze jak on.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Wiesz jak mi się oświadczył? Nie zapytał mnie czy chcę zostać jego żoną. Zapytał czy chcę zostać wdową po nim.

Joe zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Ilu już miałaś mężów?

– Pięćdziesięciu siedmiu.

Przez chwilę przyswajał sobie jej słowa.

– A jak najdłużej? – zapytał wreszcie.

Thierrathus uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wiedziała, że on wypróbowuje ile ona jest gotowa mu o sobie wyznać.

– Coś koło czterysta lat.

Joe zachłysnął się powietrzem.

– To był Nieśmiertelny?

Skinęła głową.

– I co się stało?

– Zginął.

Joe pochylił głowę.

– Przykro mi.

– To było jakieś pięć tysięcy lat temu. Wtedy już walczyliśmy według tych trzech reguł, które przetrwały do dziś.

Joe pochylił się w jej kierunku.

– Pamiętasz czasy gdy nie było reguł? – zapytał podekscytowany. – Methos mówił, że one istniały zawsze.

– Methos jest zdaje się młodszy ode mnie. Ale wtedy nie liczono czasu tak jak teraz, już ci to mówiłam. Wiem, że ze mną sprawa wygląda trochę inaczej niż z resztą Nieśmiertelnych, ale to nieważne. Mnie uczono innych reguł. Wtedy nic z tego nie rozumiałam. Kiedy mój pierwszy nauczyciel pokazywał mi jak walczyć z Ha–Sethem, wszystko było oczywiste i właściwe, ale potem, gdy spotykałam innych ludzi, to ich zasady stawały się coraz bardziej kuszące. – Widziała w oczach Joe'ego, że chciałby jej przerwać aby o coś zapytać, ale chyba bardziej nie chciał uronić ani jednego słowa z jej opowieści. – Jednak zbyt wiele kosztowało mnie zwycięstwo nad Ha–Sethem, żebym się wyrzekła tego dzięki czemu zwyciężyłam. Poza tym jak mogłabym uczyć tego następnego, gdybym nie mogła dać mu przykładu swoim życiem?

– Byłaś Championem? – spytał ostrożnie. – Walczyłaś z Ahrimanem?

– Jak go zwał tak go zwał – westchnęła. – Tak, byłam Championem. Dlatego mogę chociaż w przybliżeniu określić swój wiek. Bitwa pojawia się co jakiś określony czas. To nie jest dokładnie tysiąc lat. Liczy się to trochę inaczej. MacLeod też to wie, ale można uznać, że to prawie dziesięć stuleci.

– To dlatego wiedziałaś, że Mac z nim walczył.

–Tak. – Wiedziała czego on najbardziej chce się dowiedzieć. – Po mnie było już pięciu Championów...

 

**_Współcześnie Niemcy_ **

**Berlin**

Kronikarz Rafael Cardas, wysiadł z samolotu i założył ciemne okulary, bo na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a słońce było w zenicie i uśmiechnął się wesoło. Zszedł ze schodów i razem z innymi pasażerami udał się w kierunku stanowiska odpraw. Niedługo później wypatrzył, stojącego na uboczu, wysokiego ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.

– Witaj Rafaelu – odezwał się Methos.

– Methos. – Rafael zmierzył go wzrokiem. – Ciepło tu jak na marzec.

– Zostawiłeś Nicky'ego samego? – Methos wskazał ręką za siebie, gdzie stał jego samochód.

Rafael wzruszył ramionami.

– Nieśmiertelni mają to do siebie, że potrafią sobie doskonale radzić, kiedy mieli dobrego nauczyciela.

– Najlepszego! – zaprotestował Methos.

Gdy wsiedli do BMW, które wynajął Methos, Rafael przeszedł do rzeczy.

– Znalazłeś to?

Methos uśmiechnął się.

– Znalazłem dużo więcej.

– Mów! – Niecierpliwił się Latynos.

– Znalazłem następną jaskinię. W Blaubeuren. Jest bardzo stara. Niewiele tam jest rysunków, ale to zawsze coś. Zdają się bardzo stare. Niedaleko są ruiny zamku. Możesz się tam wybrać. Spodoba ci się. Piękny widok.

– Ty i piękne widoki? – zdziwił się Rafael.

– Nie o widok chodzi. – Methos wzruszył ramionami. – Ja tam kiedyś mieszkałem.

– A co jeszcze znalazłeś? – zainteresował się Kronikarz.

– Przyjaciela.

*****

Niedługo później obaj mężczyźni weszli do hotelu, a Methos skierował Rafaela ku recepcji.

– Wynająłem ci pokój. Jutro pojedziemy do tej jaskini, ale obawiam się, że część tych malowideł została zniszczona. Tym razem jest tam tylko kawałek symbolu centurii Dariusa. Nie wiem, o co w tym chodzi. Są nim oznakowane wszystkie jaskinie od Madrytu do Pragi. I teraz następna tu. Szukałeś tych informacji, o które prosiłem?

Rafael zdjął płaszcz i wyjął paszport.

– Tak, Darius był wtedy w Europie Środkowej.

– Tyle to i ja wiem. Mieszkał przez pewien czas u mnie. Ale wcześniej, w średniowieczu?

– Nie. Coś tam jest o ósmym czy dziewiątym wieku, ale to jakieś niewyraźne – zawahał się, bo Methos zaczął się czujnie rozglądać. Rafael podążył za jego wzrokiem.

– On nie wie, kim jestem – wyszeptał Methos ostrzegawczo, po czym uśmiechnął się i już głośnej dodał. – Rafaelu – powiedział. – Poznaj Connora MacLeoda.

Connor zbliżył się do nich i spojrzał pytająco na Methosa.

– Connor, to mój przyjaciel, Rafael Cardas – przedstawił ich sobie.

Connor wyciągnął dłoń. Rafael ją uścisnął. Wtedy wzrok Connora padł na jago nadgarstek. Przez twarz ucznia Ramireza przemknął wyraz zastanowienia.

– Miło mi – powiedział.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Joe spojrzał na drzwi i ujrzał wchodzącego MacLeoda.

– Cześć Joe – odezwał się jego przyjaciel. – Mam tu coś, co cię zainteresuje.

Joe wolałby aby Duncan powiedział mu gdzie był przez cały ten czas, gdy go najbardziej potrzebował, ale postanowił na razie nie poruszać tego tematu.

– Pytałem Amandę czy zna Thierrathus – oświadczył Duncan.

– I? – Joe westchnął. MacLeod na dodatek wiedział gdzie jest Amanda, pomyślał Joe z rozczarowaniem.

– Nie zna jej. Wydaje mi się to podejrzane. To wszystko jest zbyt dziwne. Amanda musiałaby ją spotkać, a przynajmniej o niej słyszeć. Żyje ponad tysiąc lat. Przez ten czas ich drogi musiały się skrzyżować.

Joe splótł palce na stole przed sobą.

– Thierrathus mimo to istnieje. I jest bardzo miła.

– Joe! Czy ty nie widzisz co się dzieje. Skąd wiesz, że Methos naprawdę jest w Niemczech? On nie ma swojego Cienia.

– Methos jest w Niemczech. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dzwoni do mnie, by się dowiedzieć czy wszystko w porządku.

Duncan spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Tak, MacLeod – potwierdził Joe. – Kiedy wyjechałeś Methos został tu jeszcze pewien czas, ale potem dostał zlecenie w Europie. Cienie znalazły tam jakieś rysunki na ścianach jaskiń i on jako tłumacz musiał tam wyjechać. Więc na pewno jest w Niemczech.

Duncan milczał dość długą chwilę.

– Joe, ja musiałem wtedy wyjechać – powiedział usprawiedliwiająco.

– W porządku. Nic przecież nie mówię. To nie pierwszy raz. – Joe zmienił temat. – Spotkałem się z Thierrathus. Próbowałem ją pytać o Methosa, ale nie chciała o nim mówić. Za to o niej dowiedziałem się wielu ciekawych rzeczy.

– A co już o niej wiesz?

– Prawdopodobnie jest w podobnym wieku jak Methos. I już od bardzo dawna o nas wie.

– Niewielu o was wie.

– Właśnie. Jeśli ona wie, to mogła zwracać na nas pilniejszą uwagę i dlatego nie ma wielu jej kronik. Methos też przecież już od długiego czasu próbuje nas zmylić.

– Ale o co tu może chodzić? Nie wierzę by Methos robił coś dla kogoś bezinteresownie. To nie w jego stylu.

– Przekonamy się za kilka dni. Thierrathus mówiła, że Methos ma tu być w przyszłym tygodniu.

– Methos wraca do Seacouver? – zdziwił się Duncan.

– Tak mi powiedziała dziś rano Thierrathus.

 

**_1995 Grecja Santorini_ **

Thierrathus weszła do tego niewielkiego hotelu i rozejrzała się po wnętrzu. Było tu przytulnie, swojsko i bardzo _grecko_. Kiedy była tu po raz ostatni, nie było w tym miejscu żadnego domu. Teraz wyrosło tu małe miasteczko. Podeszła do recepcjonistki.

– Chciałabym wynająć pokój, nie wiem na jak długo – powiedziała.

– Jedynka?

– Nie. Mój mąż dołączy do mnie za kilka dni. Nazywam się Thierry Carter, czy są dla mnie tu jakieś wiadomości?

Recepcjonistka przez chwilę sprawdzała.

– Tak. Pan Adam Pierson spotka się z panią wieczorem. Prosił by pani na niego czekała w sali restauracyjnej.

– Dziękuję.

 

**_Wieczorem_ **

Thierrathus spojrzała na dziewczynę i od razu spostrzegła, że towarzyszka Methosa była chora. Jeszcze tego nie było widać, ale wprawne oko mogło to zobaczyć, a Thierrathus widziała to już wielokrotnie.

– Alexo, poznaj Thierry Carter. Thierry dotrzyma ci towarzystwa, kiedy mnie nie będzie – odezwał się Methos.

Alexa wyciągnęła w jej stronę szczupłą dłoń.

– Miło mi panią poznać, pani Carter.

Methos pocałował swoją ukochaną i uśmiechnął się.

– Wrócę najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe – powiedział na pożegnanie i w chwilę później zniknął za drzwiami wyjściowymi.

– Adam bardzo się o mnie martwi – usprawiedliwiła się Alexa.

Thierrathus pociągnęła ją za sobą na taras i usiadły przy stoliku.

– Adam mi o tobie wiele mówił – odezwała się Thierrathus.

Alexa uniosła brew.

– Adam niewiele mówi.

Thierrathus się roześmiała.

– Tak, Adam mówi tylko to, co ważne, a mnie powiedział, że cię kocha. To mi wystarczy.

Alexa pochyliła głowę.

– Ja umieram – powiedziała matowo.

– Nie – Thierrathus zaoponowała. Dotknęła dłonią policzka dziewczyny i zmusiła ją tym by na nią spojrzała. – Ty nigdy nie umrzesz – powiedziała. – I ja ci to udowodnię.

Dziewczyna zamrugała powiekami.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Chodź. – Thierrathus wyciągnęła dłoń wstając. – W swoim pokoju mam dla ciebie prezent.

Alexa poszła za nią niepewnie. W pokoju Thierrathus wskazała na fotel.

– Usiądź. – Sama otworzyła walizkę, a Alexa ujrzała równo ułożone koszule męskie.

– To twoje? – spytała z uśmiechem.

Thierrathus też się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie, mój mąż do nas dołączy później. – Spod koszul wyjęła grubą, oprawioną w skórę księgę. Miała ona kute krawędzie i zamek zabezpieczający. I była stara.

– Co to jest?! – Alexa była bardziej wstrząśnięta, niż zdziwiona.

– Bajka na dobranoc. – Thierrathus rozejrzała się po pokoju i sięgnęła po inną torbę. – Lexi, jestem tłumaczką. – Wyciągnęła z niej dużo cieńszą, i już normalnie wyglądającą książkę. Podała ją swej towarzyszce. – Tu ta opowieść jest przetłumaczona na angielski. To dawna legenda, a oryginał jest po łacinie. Nie przypuszczam, byś znała ten język. Przywiozłam ci jednak też oryginał, bo są tam jedyne w swoim rodzaju ilustracje. Nasi graficy nad nimi pracują, by je w tłumaczeniu umieścić, ale nie są one jeszcze gotowe. – Usiadła obok dziewczyny i podała jej książkę.

Alexa zawahała  się, a Thierrathus od razu zrozumiała dlaczego.

– Nie zniszczysz jej – zapewniła ją Thierrathus. – Przetrwała stulecia. Teraz, kiedy Adam wyjechał, masz czas dla siebie. Przeczytaj to. Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz. – Podała jej dość masywny klucz. – Otwórz, kiedy będziesz gotowa – powiedziała.

Alexa przez chwilę gładziła dłonią złote litery, a może to były jakieś symbole?

– Co to jest? – zapytała, spoglądając na swoją towarzyszkę.

– To legenda o Nieśmiertelnych.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver._ **

– A tak naprawdę, to o co tu chodzi? – Joe spojrzał na Thierrathus znad szklanki i uśmiechnął się znacząco.

– Methos sam ci to wytłumaczy. – Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Tego czego chcę się dowiedzieć mi nie wytłumaczy.

– A czego dokładnie chcesz się dowiedzieć?

– Ty wiesz.

Thierrathus zamyśliła się na chwilę.

– Methos czasami podejmuje decyzje, które powinni podejmować inni – westchnęła. – Kiedy udaje się przez tysiąc lat boga, trudno zmienić swoje przyzwyczajenia.

Joe zmarszczył brwi.

– Ty wiesz o Jeźdźcach? O Kronosie i reszcie?

– Zdarzyło mi się ich spotkać.

– I za kogo on tym razem chce podjąć decyzję?

– Już podjął. Joe, życie nauczyło mnie, że ludzie czasami nie widzą tego, co jest najważniejsze. Methos umie patrzeć. On spędził bardzo długi czas tylko na patrzeniu. Po uwiezieniu Kronosa, musiał jakoś nauczyć się znowu żyć jak człowiek. Wtedy to ja podjęłam za niego decyzję. Zmusiłam go by został uczniem jednego z najmądrzejszych ludzi, jacy kiedykolwiek chodzili po tej ziemi. Ten człowiek był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy byli naprawdę szczęśliwi. A Methos był pilnym uczniem. I teraz próbuje podjąć decyzję za MacLeoda.

– Nie chce bym był sam? – domyślił się Joe.

– Tak.

– Ale to nie ma sensu. Methos nigdy się tak nie zachowywał.

– Nie znasz go tak dobrze jak ja. Przyjaciele powinni być ze sobą w ważnych momentach ich życia. A w twoich życiu nastąpi ważny moment.

– Kiedy?

– Może już niedługo.

 

**_1995 Grecja Santorini_ **

Thierrathus niepokoiła się, spoglądając po raz kolejny na drzwi. Umówiły się z Alexą na wspólne śniadanie o dziewiątej, a była już prawie dziesiąta, lecz jej towarzyszka jeszcze się nie zjawiła. Zdecydowała się, że pójdzie sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami jej pokoju i zapukała, odpowiedział jej cisza. Nacisnęła klamkę i drzwi ustąpiły.

– Alexo? – zawołała cicho. Weszła do środka, gdy nadal nikt nie odpowiedział.

Alexa siedziała w fotelu i miała zamknięte oczy. Spała. Na jej kolanach spoczywała otwarta książka, a na stole obok niej leżał stary rękopis. Obie były otwarte mniej więcej w połowie. Thierrathus pochyliła się nad dziewczyną.

– Lexi – wyszeptała. – Już dzień.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, a Thierrathus uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie powiem ci, że nie powinnaś zapominać, że w nocy się śpi, bo sama zarwałam ich kilka, by dowiedzieć się jak to się skończy. – Wyjęła jej z ręki książkę. – Idź się przebrać, ja tymczasem zamówię śniadanie do pokoju.

– Tak, madame. – Dziewczyna zasalutowała figlarnie i pobiegła do salonu kąpielowego.

Thierrathus spojrzała na stronę, którą właśnie czytała Alexa i zamyśliła się.

 

**_Kilka dni później_ **

Alexa siedziała zapatrzona na horyzont, więc Thierrathus odłożyła słomkowy kapelusz na skraj stolika i odezwała się pogodnie:

– Jak poznaliście się z Adamem?

Alexa odwróciła się w jej stronę i usiadła wygodniej.

– Byłam kelnerką w jednym barze w Seacouver. Adam przyjaźnił się z Joe Dawsonem, moim szefem. Często tam przychodził. Na początku nawet mnie nie zauważał. Zresztą ja też mało interesowałam się gośćmi, poza oczywiście pracą. Joe dał mi szansę; zatrudnił mnie, chociaż wiedział, że jestem chora. Musiałam mu o tym powiedzieć, chociaż wcześniej nikt nie chciał mnie zatrudnić. Joe jest inny. Kiedy bywałam w gorszej formie nigdy nie odmawiał mi urlopu. I pewnego dnia Adam mnie zagadnął... – uśmiechnęła się. – ...i potem już zawsze był tam, gdzie ja. On jest bardzo wytrwały.

Thierrathus przytaknęła.

– Tak. Bardzo wytrwały.

Alexa spojrzała na nią poważnie.

– Dziękuję, Thierry. Za wszystko, co dla mnie robisz. To dla mnie bardzo ważne, że nie muszę tu być sama. Kiedyś to był jedyny sposób życia, jaki znałam. Odkąd pamiętam musiałam sobie radzić sama, ale teraz, gdy jestem z Adamem, każda chwila samotności jest nie do zniesienia. Kiedy powiedział mi, że musi wyjechać by pomóc przyjacielowi, nie byłam zachwycona, ale on obiecał, że nie zostawi mnie samej.

– Lexi, ja też miałam męża, który był chory. Nazywał się Jake. – Thierrathus uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Wiesz, czego on chciał najbardziej? Nie była to litość, czy normalne życie. On wiedział, że nie mogę mu dać żadnej z tych rzeczy. Chciał tylko, bym o nim pamiętała, kiedy jego już ze mną nie będzie.

Alexa spojrzała na nią przez łzy.

– Tak mi przykro.

Thierrathus uścisnęła jej dłoń.

– Nigdy go nie zapomnę. Nawet teraz, gdy jestem żoną Williama.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

– Adam wraca pojutrze – powiedziała Alexa.

– Tak. Mój mąż będzie tu już jutro. Za kilka dni wyjeżdżamy do Austrii. Chcemy sobie zrobić długie wakacje w Tyrolu.

 

**_Kilka dni później_ **

Dniało.

– Adamie. – Alexa wyciągnęła z torebki fiolki z pigułkami i z każdej z nich wysypała na dłoń jedną lub dwie tabletki.

– Tak? – Jego głos dobiegał z łazienki.

Alexa spojrzała na dość pokaźną ilość kolorowych pigułek i sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą.

– Dziękuję, że nie zostawiłeś mnie samej.

Methos stanął w drzwiach. Miał mokre włosy i był owinięty tylko ręcznikiem.

– Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił samej, gdyby MacLeod nie potrzebował mojej pomocy.

Wyciągnęła dłoń, na której błyszczała obrączka. Wczoraj w tutejszej małej kapliczce wzięli ślub, a ich świadkami byli Carterowie. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się stało naprawdę. Poczekała aż on przy niej usiądzie.

– Mam dla ciebie prezent – powiedział. Sięgnął ręką do szuflady w stoliku nocnym i wyciągnął w niej podłużne puzderko. Otworzył go i podał jej ostrożnie.

W środku ujrzała lśniący sznur pereł.

– Nic nie mów. – Wziął perły do ręki i zapiął jej naszyjnik na karku. – To prezent także od Thierry. Ona prowadzi firmę, zajmującą się hodowlą pereł. To prezent ich ślubny. – Musnął opuszkami palców jej policzek.

– Thierry jest wspaniałą towarzyszką – powiedziała. – A ty jesteś moim Methosem.

– Kim?! – zachłysnął się powietrzem. Wyczuła, że napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

Roześmiała się.

– Thierry przywiozła mi książkę, którą właśnie tłumaczy. – Przytuliła się do niego. – To legenda o Nieśmiertelnych. Okropna historia, ale romantyczna. Główną postacią jest Methos – Nieśmiertelny. Ta legenda mówi o jego miłości do dziewczyny, która miała zostać stracona w ofierze składanej podczas równonocy wiosennej. Mieli bardzo mało czasu na to by być szczęśliwymi. Wybierano kandydatkę jesienią, i ona musiała się przez połowę roku przygotować do ofiary. Methos i ta dziewczyna nie mogli nic zrobić, żeby ją uratować, lecz czas, który otrzymali wystarczył im na przeżycie najwspanialszych chwil w ich życiu. – Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, czując bicie jego serca. – Zginęła wiedząc, że on będzie ją nosił wiecznie w swoim sercu.

Nie mogła widzieć łez w jego oczach. Wplótł palce w jej włosy.

– Kocham cię – powiedział.


	6. Chapter 6

**_XIII w.  
Europa Środkowa_ **

Darius dotknął mchu na pniu drzewa. _Północ._

− Musimy iść dalej − powiedział do swojego towarzysza. − Za dwa dni powinniśmy dojść do szerokiej rzeki. Tam będzie osada i tam znajdziemy Thierrathus. Ale teraz odpocznijmy. Tu spędzimy noc. − Odłożył łuk i strzały.

Angus usiadł na ziemi i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu.

− Jak ona może mnie zrozumieć, jeżeli nigdy nikogo nie zabiła? − zapytał z goryczą w głosie.

Darius usiadł obok niego.

− Jedynie ona sama może ci odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania i rozwiać twoje wątpliwości, ale wiedz, że to ona się mną zajęła, gdy postanowiłem się zmienić. Też wątpiłem w siebie. Trwało to wiele lat, ale dopiero kiedy spotkałem ją, zrozumiałem, że mogę być bezpieczny nie nosząc broni.

Angus westchnął.

− Trzeba rozpalić ogień. Pójdę nazbierać gałęzi − zaproponował.

Darius skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie trwało długo, zanim jego towarzysz wrócił. Po długiej chwili milczenia, kiedy przygotowywali posiłek wieczorny, Angus usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o drzewo plecami. Dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

− Dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie, ją by została moim nauczycielem? Miałem ich już wielu... − zawahał się, lecz pojrzał Dariusowi prosto w oczy. – Wiesz, że zabiłem każdego, który już nie mógł mnie więcej nauczyć.

Darius jednak nie odwrócił wzroku.

− Thierrathus znała twojego pierwszego nauczyciela − powiedział łagodnie.

− Kronosa? − zająknął się Angus.

− Tak, Kronosa. − Darius dokończył jeść i położył się na ziemi, zamykając oczy. Wiedział, że Angus potrzebuje czasu, aby wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy przemyśleć, ale nie potrafił zasnąć. Też zastanawiał się czy dobrze robi prowadząc go do Thierrathus. Angus był najlepszym wojownikiem, jakiego spotkał w całym swoim życiu. Dotychczas wykorzystywał swoje zdolności, aby odbierać życie. Czy naprawdę będzie umiał się zmienić? Czy będzie tego chciał?

− Darius? − usłyszał jego głos.

− Słucham cię, synu.

− Nie obawiasz się, że ją zabiję?

Darius wyczuł po tonie jego głosu, jak wiele musiało go kosztować zadanie tego pytania.

− Ona nie pozwoli ci zwyciężyć w pojedynku. A czy będziesz umiał ją zabić, gdy stanie przed tobą bez broni?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

*****

Thierrathus odłożyła naczynie z wodą, sięgnęła po miecz, po czym otworzyła drzwi chaty i wyszła na zewnątrz. Przybyszów było dwóch. Obaj ubrani jak zakonnicy z zachodu. W jednym z nich rozpoznała Dariusa, ale drugi miał przy sobie broń.

− Witaj Thierrathus − zawołał Darius, zatrzymując dłonią swego towarzysza.

Odłożyła miecz.

− Darius! − Podbiegła do niego i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. − To już tak dawno.

− Czterdzieści lat. − Roześmiał się.

Odsunęła się od niego po dłuższej chwili i spojrzała na drugiego z mężczyzn.

− Thierrathus, to jest mój uczeń Angus.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

− Uczeń? − Jego sygnatura była zbyt silna, więc albo żył już bardzo długo, albo zabił wielu Nieśmiertelnych.

− Tak, uczeń, ale nie mogę mu już wiele dać. Tylko ty możesz mu teraz pomóc.

Przez jej twarz przemknął cień bólu, ale opanowała się i podeszła do Angusa.

− Jeśli chcesz, bym cię czegoś nauczyła, będziesz musiał zamieszkać tutaj. A nie ma tu zbyt wielu takich jak my, żebyś mógł z nimi walczyć.

Wytrzymał jej spojrzenie.

− Umiem już zabijać − wyznał brutalnie szczerze. − Naucz mnie jak tego nie robić.

Długo patrzyła mu w twarz, a on nie odwracał wzroku. Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaprosiła ich do swojej chaty.

*

Wieczorem Angus zostawił ich samych, za co była mu wdzięczna.

− Widzę, że ciężko było ci się zgodzić spełnić moją prośbę − zauważył Darius, gdy usiedli przed chatą. − Masz teraz jakiegoś innego ucznia?

− Nie, ale miałam kilka lat temu − przyznała. − Odjechał na zachód.

− Dlaczego?

Oparła czoło na splecionych dłoniach.

− Powiedziałam mu, że nie chcę go już więcej widzieć.

Po długiej chwili milczenia Darius odezwał się z wyrzutem.

− Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko.

Spojrzała na niego z goryczą.

− Nienawidzę go − powiedziała zimno.

Darius skinął głową.

− Rozumiem.

− Nie! − wyrzuciła z siebie. − Nie rozumiesz. Znienawidziłam go od pierwszej chwili. Kiedy tylko wyczułam jego obecność. Kiedy tylko ujrzałam go pod tym drzewem, zasłoniętego rękami, ze strachem w oczach! Zjawił się niewiadomo, po co...

− Ale pomogłaś mu?

− A co miałam zrobić? Dopiero, co go po raz pierwszy zabili. Nie wiedział, co się stało. Nie wiedział, kim jest. Niektóre plemiona są tu bardziej dzikie niż wilki.

− Dlaczego go znienawidziłaś? − spytał łagodnie.

− Dlaczego? – Oparła głowę o ścianę i spojrzała w niebo. − Dlatego, że był Nieśmiertelnym. Dlatego, że był mężczyzną. Dlatego, że to ja musiałam go wszystkiego nauczyć. Dlatego, że był silny i pojętny. Dlatego, że był... dorosły, gdy go po raz pierwszy zabili.

− Thierrathus! – Złapał ją za rękę. − Czy jest tu jakieś dziecko takie jak my? − spytał z napięciem w głosie.

Spojrzała na ich splecione dłonie.

− Już nie. − Pochyliła się w jego stronę wbijając mi paznokcie w habit. − Już nie! − jęknęła, próbując pohamować łkanie.

Nie starał się jej uspokajać.

*****

Angus jeszcze spał, kiedy Darius przyniósł wodę ze strumienia. Thierrathus siedziała przy stole i kroiła chleb, który wczoraj upiekła.

− Witaj Darius − odezwała się, gdy wszedł. Nalała mleka i podała mu grubą kromkę chleba. − Przepraszam cię za to, co wczoraj mówiłam.

Usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

− Opowiedz mi, co się stało − poprosił ciepło.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

− Mój ostatni uczeń nazywał się Kirin. Zanim go poznałam, znalazłam dziecko takie jak my. To była dziewczynka. Postanowiłam się nią zaopiekować. Ludzie, którzy ją znaleźli w lesie mieli już dzieci, ale nie chcieli jej zostawiać, więc im pomagałam. Chciałam być, blisko, gdy będzie rosnąć. Miałam nadzieję, że może uda mi się ją obronić przed losem, jaki nas spotyka. Wcale nie musiała stać się jedną z nas. Gdyby umarła naturalnie, to nie stałby się Nieśmiertelną. Ale zanim skończyła rok, wojownicy ze wschodu napadli na naszą osadę i zabili wszystkich...

Darius pochylił głowę i przeciągnął dłońmi po twarzy.

− Wróciła do życia?

Potwierdziła ruchem głowy.

− Wiedziałam, że nie ma dla niej przyszłości, ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. Zabrałam ją, więc ze sobą i dotarłam aż tutaj. Mijały miesiące, a ja, codziennie, gdy na nią patrzyłam przeżywałam męki. Była tak bezbronna... Kochałam ją, ale nie mogłam znieść myśli, że ona całą wieczność pozostanie dzieckiem. To takie niesprawiedliwe! − Odetchnęła głęboko i zacisnęła zęby. − Wtedy zjawił się Kirin. Stał się Nieśmiertelnym w idealnym momencie. Nie był ani za młody ani za stary. Był wykształcony, silny i potrafił zrozumieć, co mu się przytrafiło. Znienawidziłam go za to. Poza tym szybko okazało się, że był okrutny. Gotowy na wszystko... ale przy niej stawał się innym człowiekiem. On też ją pokochał. Wiem to − zamilkła.

− Ale coś się stało?

− Zabił ją.

Darius długo patrzył na jej drżące dłonie, a ona obawiała się jego następnego pytania.

− Nienawidzisz go z to?

−Tak.

Potrząsnął głową.

− Przecież sama chciałaś to zrobić − stwierdził zimno. − Chciałaś ją zabić. Oboje wiemy, że to było jedyne wyjście.

− Przestań! – krzyknęła, chociaż wiedziała, że tylko zmierzenie się z tymi wydarzeniami może jej pomóc.

− Thierrathus! Mnie możesz zaprzeczać, ale ty znasz prawdę. Nie wierzę żebyś nie chciała tego zrobić.

Długo wpatrywała się w blat stołu przypominając sobie tamte miesiące.

− Chciałam − wyszeptała. − Chciałam jej oszczędzić tego losu, ale nie ma teraz miejsc takich jak Tiharet.

−Tiharet? – zapytał nieco matowo.

Thierrathus uniosła głowę, bo jego głos ją zastanowił.

− Musiałeś o nim słyszeć. Tam Nieśmiertelni zawozili dzieci, które zginęły i stały się Nieśmiertelnymi. Kilku z nas opiekowało się nimi. To były małe dzieci, kilkuletnie. Ale osiem wieków temu, pewien władca wydał rozkaz zabicia wszystkich chłopców w tym mieście. Tamtym oddziałem dowodził Nieśmiertelny. Zorientował się, kim są te dzieci... Nikt z Tiharet tego nie przeżył. Nawet ich opiekunowie, którzy wtedy tam byli.

Darius patrzył na nią wstrząśnięty.

− Pamiętam... ktoś mi o tym mówił.

− Teraz nie ma już takich miejsc, jakim było Tiharet. – Wzruszyła ramionami. –Zostawiłam z nią Kirina samego na kilka dni. Musiałam pójść do wioski, a kiedy wróciłam zastałam tylko Kirina. Nie umiem go potępić, bo... poczułam ulgę. Dopiero później...

− Znienawidziłaś siebie?

Skinęła głową.

− Wiem, że dla niego to też było trudne, ale nie mogłam z nim zostać ani chwili dłużej. On naprawdę chciał tu zostać, ale odszedł, bo uszanował moją wolę – zakończyła.

− Zaopiekujesz się Angusem? − spytał po długiej chwili milczenia.

− Oczywiście.

− Jego pierwszym nauczycielem był Kronos – ostrzegł.

Westchnęła głęboko i skinęła głową.

− To znaczy, że tym bardziej potrzebuje pomocy.

  
**_Współcześnie Seacouver_**

Duncan usiadł naprzeciwko Thierrathus przy stoliku w barze Joe.

− Czego chcesz od Dawsona? − zapytał bez wstępów.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

− Spędzasz z nim każdą wolną chwilę – zauważył. – Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale nie ufam ci – powiedział szczerze. − Nie wierzę, że nigdy nikogo nie zabiłaś, bo nie udałoby ci się tak długo przetrwać.

Uznał, że chyba przeczuwała, że on w końcu się z nią spotka na „konfrontacji”, ale nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko.

− Nie znasz mnie, więc masz prawo mi nie ufać – zgodziła się.

− Wiem tylko, że byłaś Championem. Czuję to!

− Tak to już z nami bywa. − Wzruszyła ramionami.

− Zwyciężyłaś? – Jako Champion znał odpowiedź, ale musiał zapytać.

Spojrzała na niego uważniej.

− W tych pojedynkach nie ma zwycięzców – powiedziała mimo to.

− Są jeszcze inni żywi Championi poza nami?

Pochyliła się nad stołem.

− Duncanie, oboje wiemy, że nie po to tu przyszedłeś. To nie w twoim stylu, ale chcesz to zrobić. Chcesz sprawdzić, czy naprawdę jestem wystarczająco dobra by przeżyć nie zabijając nikogo. Jestem gotowa ci udowodnić, że jestem najlepsza, ale czy ty potrafisz mi zaufać na tyle, by spróbować mnie pokonać i nie bać się, że skończysz bez głowy?

− Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie – stwierdził zimno.

− Poczucie własnej godności ułatwia życie. Szczególnie, gdy jest się kobietą wśród dzikiej hordy barbarzyńców − powiedziała to tak spokojnie, że aż zamarł na dłuższą chwilę.

Nigdy o niej nie myślał w taki sposób. Nigdy o nikim nie myślał w taki sposób.

– Wiedzę, że Methos miał rację mówiąc, że rycerskość jest stosunkowo nowym wynalazkiem – oświadczył.

− Decydujesz się? – spytała.

Wstał i wyciągnął rękę.

− Damy przodem.

Gdy znaleźli się w zaułku za barem odezwała się:

− Chcesz to skończyć szybko czy mam się tobą pobawić?

− Po prostu walcz! − Wyciągnął miecz i stanął w pozycji do ataku.

Zdjęła płaszcz. Również miała katanę − taką jak on, lecz rękojeść jej miecza była grawerowana złotem.

Duncan uderzył pierwszy i od razu poczuł, że ta kobieta wie, co robi. Sprawnie blokowała każde jego uderzenie sama nie nacierając. Jakby badała ile on potrafi lub pozwalała mu wykorzystać wszystkie zdolności, w ten sposób pokazując, że umie się przed nim obronić, cokolwiek on zrobi.

Nie wiedział jak długo walczyli, ale dla niego była to wieczność. Prawie z ulgą powitał moment, gdy wytrąciła mu miecz z dłoni i zmusiła do upadku na kolana. Ale nie zrobiła nic poza tym.

− Czy twoim nauczycielem był Graham Ashe? − spytała próbując uspokoić oddech.

On też z trudnością łapał powietrze. Już dawno nie spotkał takiego przeciwnika.

− Tak − powiedział zaskoczony.

− On wszystkich swoich uczniów uczył życia – stwierdziła cicho.

− Był twoim uczniem? – spytał zaciekawiony.

− Nie. Był moim nauczycielem. − Potrząsnęła głową, jakby odganiając myśli lub jakieś wspomnienie. − I jak? Zdałam? − zmieniła temat.

Wstał i sięgnął po miecz.

− To nie ja ciebie sprawdzałem, ale ty mnie − stwierdził.

Uśmiechnęła się.

− Masz rację, że mi nie ufasz − powiedziała. − Teraz jeszcze musisz sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie: dlaczego? − odwróciła się i zanim zdążył zareagować zniknęła w ciemnościach.

  
**_2000 USA_**

Amanda uderzyła pięścią w stół. Ta bezsilność była nie do zniesienia. Nick zostawił ją trzy tygodnie temu i wiedziała, że nadal był sam. Teraz najważniejszy był nauczyciel, a on nie miał nauczyciela. Nie potrafił walczyć, nie miał broni i nie miał dokąd iść.

Ale przynajmniej zachował na tyle rozsądku, aby pozostać na poświęconej ziemi.

Podeszła do okna i odsunęła firankę. Od tygodnia mieszkała w tym niezbyt przyjemnym hotelu i każdego wieczora patrzyła jak on wraca do niedalekiej kaplicy i zamyka z sobą drzwi. Czuła, że on nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, że jeszcze się nie zdecydował.

Wiedziała, że dłużej tak być nie może. Kiedyś ktoś go tam odnajdzie. A nie po to uczyniła go Nieśmiertelnym, aby stracić go w tak głupi sposób.

Sama nie mogła zostać jego nauczycielem, bo jeszcze czuł do niej zbyt silną nienawiść, ale nikt inny nie znajdzie mu nauczyciela − sama musiała się o to postarać. Tak. Znajdzie mu nauczyciela, który się nim zajmie.

Usiadła na łóżku i zastanowiła się. Nie mogła o to prosić Duncana. On jeszcze nie był gotowy na to, aby przyjąć nowego ucznia po tym jak zginął Richie.

Zagryzła wargę. Był tylko jeden Nieśmiertelny, który mógłby jej pomóc. Tylko czy uda jej się go przekonać? Miała nadzieję, że nie odmówi nowemu Nieśmiertelnemu, który potrzebuje, aby ktoś mu pokazał jak sobie poradzić w takiej sytuacji.

  
**_Kanada 2000_**

Rafael Cardas wszedł do kwatery głównej Organizacji Cieni w Kanadzie i poczuł, że nareszcie znalazł się na właściwym miejscu. Kilka tygodni temu został przyjęty w szeregi tej Organizacji i dopiero powoli poznawał, na czym miała polegać jego praca. Ostatnie kilka dni spędził na studiowaniu kilku kronik, by poznać sposób ich prowadzenia, lecz miał nadzieję – jak każdy początkujący Cień zresztą – że niedługo zostanie mu przydzielony własny Nieśmiertelny.

− Pan Rojewski już na pana czeka − odezwał się portier. − Drugie piętro, pierwsze drzwi po lewej.

− Dziękuję. − Rafael ruszył po chodach, ale po drodze minął jakiegoś człowieka. Nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, bo mijało go wielu ludzi, ale jego uwagę przykuł długi czarny płaszcz. Na zewnątrz było dosyć ciepło, a ten człowiek miał prawie zimowe ubranie. Nie zawracał sobie nim jednak głowy, bo w chwilę później znalazł się w obszernym gabinecie, gdzie za biurkiem, w skórzanym fotelu siedział starszy pan.

− Witaj Rafaelu − odezwał się ciepło, wskazując ręką na krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka.

− Dzień dobry − Rafael poczuł się trochę dziwnie. Spodziewał się kogoś takiego jak Jack Shapiro. Shapiro był człowiekiem, który go zwerbował i nie sprawiał wrażenia, że w jego wnętrzu drzemały jakiekolwiek ludzkie uczucia. Zaś ten siedzący przed nim człowiek był jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Rafael odetchnął głęboko i usiadł w fotelu.

− Rafaelu − zaczął starszy pan. − Prosiłem żebyś mnie odwiedził, bo chcę ci coś zaoferować. Jesteś zbyt krótko wśród nas, żeby móc otrzymać własnego Nieśmiertelnego... − uśmiechnął się do tego określenia, ale ciągnął dalej − ...jednak ta sprawa jest odrobinę inna.

− Słucham.

− Jest jeden człowiek, który dopiero niedawno stał się Nieśmiertelnym i potrzebujemy kogoś, kto się nim zajmie. Jednak, o tym, czy chcesz się w to angażować, musisz zadecydować sam.

− Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, panie Rojewski − zapewnił Rafael.

− Oj, nie wątpię, chłopcze, ale powinieneś najpierw posłuchać, czego od ciebie chcę. − Starszy pan odchylił się w fotelu. − Oficjalnie przydzielam cię do zespołu zajmującego się tłumaczeniem kronik, pisanych w języku starocerkiewno−słowiańskim. Z tego powodu, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć, cię zwerbowaliśmy.

Rafael skinął głową.

− Rozumiem. − Zmrużył oczy. − A co jeszcze?

− Dojdziemy do tego − pohamował go z uśmiechem przełożony. − Chodzi o to, że całą pracę będziesz wykonywał samodzielnie. Członkowie zespołu nie potrzebują spotykać się ze sobą, bo każdy tłumaczy coś innego. W ten sposób organizacja pracy zależy tylko od ciebie samego. Musisz ją sobie dobrze zaplanować, bo będziesz mi potrzebny w terenie.

− Przydzieli mi pan Nieśmiertelnego? – Rafael aż pochylił się na krześle.

− Nie nazwałbym tego tak − zawahał się Rojewski. − Nieśmiertelni nie powinni o nas wiedzieć. To bardzo niebezpieczne. Wystarczy przykład Kalasa, który zabił dwóch naszych ludzi i próbował zabić trzeciego. Potem też mieliśmy z nim problemy... ale zdarzają się i inne wypadki. Czasami oni o nas wiedzą.

− Jak to?

− Po prostu, w jakiś sposób się o nas dowiadują. Nie chcą nas zabijać, bo nie wszyscy z nich to mordercy, ale w takich wypadkach musimy być ostrożniejsi. Tak więc, kilka tygodni temu, do kręgu Nieśmiertelnych dołączył kolejny. On nie ma na razie nauczyciela i prawdopodobnie go nie znajdzie. Wie jednak, kim jest i, co gorsze, wie o nas. To nie potrwa długo, ale i tak musimy mu kogoś przydzielić.

− Nie potrwa długo? Zostanie zabity? − zapytał wstrząśnięty Rafael.

Starszy pan spojrzał na niego uważnie.

− W to już nie możemy się mieszać, pamiętaj o tym. Dlatego chcę, abyś to ty został przez ten czas jego Cieniem.

Rafael przez chwilę przyswajał sobie słowa przełożonego.

 − Rozumiem − powiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił. Dopiero teraz w pełni uświadomił sobie, że w swojej pracy będzie musiał przyglądać się bezczynnie czyjejś śmierci. Cóż, chyba sam nie różnił się tak bardzo od Shapiro.

− W ten sposób możesz nauczyć się, na czym w rzeczywistości polega ta praca – dodał Rojewski.

Rafael spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie przypuszczał, że jego marzenie tak prędko się spełni, ale nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na to w taki sposób.

− Zgadzam się − powiedział postanawiając, że zastanawiał się będzie później.

Starszy pan uśmiechnął się i posunął w jego kierunku cienką żółtą teczkę.

− To wszystko, czego się o nim dowiedzieliśmy. Teraz twoja kolej.

Rafael odchylił okładkę. _Nick Wolf._

  
**_USA 2000_**

Amanda otworzyła drzwi i spojrzała na Methosa.

− Co tak długo? − wykrzyknęła.

− Długo?! − Methos rzucił swoją torbę na łóżko i podparł się pod boki. − Myślisz, że mogę się teleportować jak kapitan Kirk? Przebycie połowy świata zajmuje nieco czasu.

− Dobrze, już dobrze. Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś.

−Kochasz go? − spytał bez zbędnych wstępów.

− To nie ma znaczenia.

Methos usiadł w fotelu i wyprostował nogi.

− Trochę szczegółów by się mimo wszystko przydało.

Amanda westchnęła i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

− Nazywa się Nick Wolf, kiedyś był policjantem. Później poznał mnie i zaczęliśmy współpracę. On o nas wie. Wie też o Cieniach. Kiedyś nawet zabił jednego Nieśmiertelnego. Chodzi mi o to, że uciął mu głowę.

Methos uniósł brew, ale milczał.

− Potem sprawa trochę się skomplikowała. Nick został zabity i teraz nie żywi do mnie zbyt ciepłych uczuć.

− Rozumiem. Kiedy zginął?

− Kilka tygodni temu. Nie ma ze sobą broni, ani nie umie walczyć. Prawie cały czas spędza w kaplicy.

Methos zastanowił się.

− Przecież to ty mogłabyś go tego nauczyć. Znacie się. Chyba ci ufa?

− Nie. Nie ufa mi. − Usiadła na łóżku i schyliła głowę.

Methos doszedł do wniosku, że Amanda wygląda żałośnie.

− Dlaczego?

− Bo to ja go zabiłam.

Przewrócił oczami i wstał.

− A więc jednak go kochasz − stwierdził. Usiadł obok niej i wziął ją za rękę. − Kiedy ostatnio przespałaś całą noc?

− Nie wiem − jęknęła. − Muszę go pilnować − spojrzała mu w oczy. − Ja musiałam to zrobić. Musiałam go zabić! Oni chcieli go otruć. Umarłby, gdybym nie odebrała mu życia tak gwałtownie. Możemy stać się nieśmiertelnymi, jeśli przyczyna śmierci nie jest łagodna. Ty przecież musisz to rozumieć! Też chciałeś dla Alexy nieśmiertelności, kiedy próbowałeś zdobyć dla niej kryształ Rebeki.

− Amando, rozumiem. Pomogę mu. Najgorszym kanaliom pokazywałem jak z tym żyć, gdy umierali po raz pierwszy, a komuś, kogo kochasz, miałbym nie pomóc?

− Och, Methos! − Objęła go za szyję. − Nie chcę go stracić! Myślisz, że kiedyś mi wybaczy?

I co miał jej odpowiedzieć? Westchnął.

− Zajmę się nim. A ty teraz powinnaś się przespać.

*****

Księżyc świecił jasno, gdy Methos przechodził przez furtkę w płocie odgradzającym kaplicę od cmentarza. Przynajmniej nie musiał się martwić o to, że zobaczy go jakiś Cień, bo Wolf nie miał jeszcze przydzielonego żadnego obserwatora. Methos zabezpieczył się na ten wypadek przeglądając bazę danych Organizacji, która już o Wolfie wiedziała, ale nie podjęto jeszcze żadnych kroków.

Nie zwolnił kroku, gdy wyczuł Wolfa. Przeszedł przez drzwi kaplicy i ujrzał go stojącego na środku kościoła. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem, lecz zanim mogło paść jakiekolwiek słowo, Methos wyciągnął broń z tłumikiem i strzelił mu prosto w serce. Wolf siłą odrzutu poleciał do tyłu i upadł na posadzkę. Methos schował broń i zbliżył się do leżącego mężczyzny. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy, zapamiętując szczegóły, aż wreszcie przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i wyszedł z kaplicy. Przeszedł poza teren cmentarza i położył go na ziemi. Usiadł obok niego zdejmując płaszcz i wyciągając miecz przyłożył ostrze do szyi Wolfa. Czekał.

Dużo później Wolf złapał swój pierwszy oddech. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, lecz zamarł w bezruchu gdy ujrzał drugiego Nieśmiertelnego.

− Co jest..? − wycharczał.

− Szzzz − wyszeptał Methos. − Powiedzmy, że nie jesteśmy już na poświęconej ziemi − powiedział. − Powiedzmy, że wiem, kim jesteś. − Bawił się mieczem, obracając go w dłoni, niebezpiecznie blisko gardła Wolfa. − Niestety, jest jedna dość uciążliwa reguła. Widzisz, ten, kto pierwszy spotka Nieśmiertelnego, który nie wie, o co chodzi, powinien go oświecić. Pytanie numer jeden: czy ktoś cię już oświecił?

− Tak. − Wolf zacisnął zęby, patrząc na pobłyskujące ostrze.

Methos uśmiechnął się.

− Oj, niedobry nauczyciel, niedobry. Nawet broni ci nie dał... Ale to tym lepiej dla mnie.

− Zabijesz mnie?

− Gdybym przestrzegał zasad honoru nie mógłbym podnieś miecza na nieuzbrojonego przeciwnika. Ale z drugiej strony, w Japonii być pomocną dłonią przy samobójstwie uważa się za zaszczyt dla wojownika.

− Samobójstwie? − Wolf patrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

− Tak, mój drogi − Methos wbił miecz w ziemię i oparł na nim dłonie. − Paradowanie po mieście bez miecza uważam za przejaw bezmyślnej głupoty lub chęć opuszczenia tego nędznego padołu. Ty, jak przypuszczam jesteś inteligentnym człowiekiem, więc pozostaje druga ewentualność. Wobec tego, pytanie numer dwa: jako że w twojej sytuacji, trudno wymagać skuteczności od sznura i gałęzi, może potrzebujesz pomocy?

− Kim jesteś?

Methos błyskawicznie przyłożył mu ponownie klingę do karku.

− Pytanie numer trzy: co za bezduszny nauczyciel nie pokazał ci jak się bronić?

Wolf zacisnął zęby.

− Rób, co chcesz. Nie będę z tobą dłużej rozmawiał − spojrzał mu w oczy i nie odwracał wzroku.

Methos nie takie spojrzenia wytrzymywał.

− Jest jeszcze jedna zwodnicza reguła − wstał. − Poświęcona ziemia nie jest azylem dla takich jak ja i ty. − Schował miecz i zaczął się oddalać.

− Hej! Zaczekaj! − usłyszał za sobą jego głos.

Przystanął.

Wolf wstał z ziemi i zapytał: − To ona cię przysłała?

− Tak, ale widzę, że nie warto było zostawiać Tybetu dla kogoś takiego.

− Nie chcę jej znać.

Methos tylko wzruszył ramionami. Znowu ruszył przed siebie. I znów usłyszał głos Wolfa.

− Ale chcę żyć.

Odwrócił się.

− Możesz żyć jeszcze jeden dzień, lub całą wieczność. To zależy tylko od ciebie − powiedział.

− To zależy tylko od tego, jakim nauczycielem będziesz − odrzekł Wolf.

Methos uśmiechnął się.

− Powinieneś być świadomym tego, że ostatniego ucznia miałem jakieś dwieście lat temu.

− A jak długo już żyjesz?

− Wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć wszystko lepiej. − Wyciągnął dłoń. − Nazywam się Adam Pierson.

− Nick Wolf.

  
**_Współcześnie Seacouver_**

Joe skończył właśnie przygotowywanie kanapek, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego mieszkania.

− Ja otworzę − powiedziała Thierrathus. Miała na sobie niebieskie spodnie od dresu i biały podkoszulek.

Joe oparł się o framugę drzwi i patrzył za nią. Za drzwiami stał MacLeod.

− Cześć Dawson − odezwał się.

− Mac? − Joe spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. − Co ty tu robisz?

− Postanowiłem się przyłączyć. − Uśmiechnął się MacLeod słodko. − Mogę?

− Oczywiście. − Thierrathus wpuściła go do środka.

Joe przeszedł do pokoju za przyjacielem, a Thierrathus wzięła kanapki i w chwilę później do niego dołączyła.

− Duncanie, nie znasz jeszcze mojego męża − odezwała się grzecznie. − To William Carter. Williamie, to Duncan MacLeod, z klanu MacLeod, przyjaciel Josepha.

Mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

− Wygląda na to, że niedługo zabraknie tu miejsca − zauważył Joe. − Co cię tu sprowadza, Mac?

− Ciekawość?

− W takim razie dobrze trafiłeś, Thierry właśnie mówi nam jak to było zanim dowiedziała się, kim jest.

Thierrathus spojrzała Duncanowi w oczy.

− Nie jest to przyjemne, prawda?

− Co nie jest przyjemne?

− Nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Nie wiedzieć, dlaczego wszyscy umierają a ty nie... czy tak będzie już zawsze?

− Czy to kara czy nagroda? − kontynuował. − Czy nadal jestem sobą? Co mam teraz zrobić?

− Jak mam żyć?

− Wiecznie?

− Kiedyś tak nie było − uśmiechnęła się. Usiadła obok męża i wzięła go za rękę. − Już dawno nie wspominałam tych czasów. − Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. − Wtedy świat był bezpieczny. Mam na myśli to, że nikt nikomu nie obcinał głowy. Chociaż bynajmniej nie dlatego, że wszyscy żyli w pokoju i przyjaźni. − Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

− Nie było narzędzi? − podsunął Duncan.

− Właśnie. Polowaliśmy dzidami, lub jakąś podobną do dzid i oszczepów bronią. A podczas bitwy nikt nie miał czasu odrąbywać wrogowi głowy. Czasami wojownicy zjadali serca wrogów, ale to tylko wtedy, gdy ofiara naprawdę nie żyła. Nasze istnienie tłumaczyliśmy sobie na różne sposoby. Przeważnie nikt nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Już wtedy istniały mechanizmy obronne ludzkiego umysłu.

− W takim razie jak walczyliście? − zainteresował się Duncan.

− Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie walczyliśmy. Wszyscy, których znałam przeważnie należeli do tych samych plemion. Nie walczyliśmy ze sobą. Zresztą ja miałam własne reguły, których musiałam się trzymać, a już samo to było bardzo trudne. Mimo to musiałam to robić. Czekałam na swojego następcę. Chciałam być gotowa, by pokazać mu jak walczyć z Ha-Sethem. Nie wiedziałam, że mojego następcę spotkam w takim momencie... i w takich okolicznościach.

Joe zauważył, że Thierrathus z jakiegoś powodu nie chce mówić o Championach. Dla niego był to bardzo interesujący temat, ale nie chciał sprawiać jej bólu, bo za bardzo ją polubił.

− Jak dowiedziałaś się o regułach? Tych obecnych? Skąd one się wzięły? − zapytał.

− Nie wiem skąd się wzięły. Nikt tego nie wie, ale bez nich zapanowałby chaos. Nawet ja to uznaję. Chociaż ich nie stosuję. Chodzi mi o to, że w pewien sposób życie ma sens tylko wtedy, gdy człowiek umie odczuwać strach. A czego człowiek może się bać? Ciemności? Ludzi? Głodu? Tak, ale z wszystkim tym może sobie poradzić. Może walczyć i ma szansę wygrać, ale racjonalnie i biologicznie strach przed śmiercią jest niemożliwy do pokonania, bo śmierci nie można pokonać. Gdy człowiek niczego się nie boi przestaje być człowiekiem. Staje się panem świata, niepokonanym. Niektórzy Nieśmiertelni zaczynali tak żyć. Mogli robić wszystko.

− Methos?

Potrząsnęła głową.

− Nie, Jeźdźcy byli później. Oni już wiedzieli, że mogą umrzeć. O tym, że na końcu może zostać tylko jeden, dowiedziałam się jeszcze zanim poznałam Methosa. Mieszkaliśmy wtedy z moim mężczyzną na skraju wioski. On też był Nieśmiertelnym. Żyliśmy tam już prawie 400 lat.

Joe zmarszczył brwi.

− To ten mąż, z którym byłaś najdłużej?

Thierrathus uścisnęła dłoń Williama.

− Wtedy nie było jeszcze instytucji małżeństwa, ale tak. To ten. Nazywał się Rameth. Pewnego dnia poszłam po wodę do strumienia, a kiedy wróciłam ujrzałam go klęczącego przed jakimś przybyszem. W chwilę później... po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzałam Quickenning. − Spojrzała Duncanowi w oczy. − Zabiła go.

− To była kobieta?

− Tak, Keshia. Następny Champion. Teraz wiem, że to była próba Ha-Setha. Jego zemsta. Chciał, żebym ją zabiła. Bez niej mógłby zapanować nad światem. Mógłby objąć rządy na kolejne tysiąc lat − przerwała na długą chwilę. − A ja chciałam to zrobić. Naprawdę chciałam. I zrobiłabym to − uśmiechnęła się. − ...gdybym tylko wiedziała jak. Widziałam tyle sposobów odbierania życia, ale nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłam. A Rameth nic jej nie zrobił! Nawet jej nie znał. Ona jego też nie znała, a zabiła go. Nie zrobił nic, czym mógłby jej zagrozić!

− Tak mi przykro... − tylko Joe przerwał ciszę.

− Ona nie znała naszego języka − kontynuowała Thierrathus po chwili. − Była wyczerpana, jak każdy po Quickenningu, więc nie mogła mnie skrzywdzić. Jakąś resztką rozsądku związałam ją i zawlokłam do domu. Tam zrozumiałam, że ona ma być następnym Championem. − Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. − Następnego dnia uratowała mi życie.

− Co? − zawołał Duncan.

− Zjawił się następny Nieśmiertelny i to ona stanęła z nim do pojedynku. Potem zaczęłyśmy się nawzajem uczyć. Miała dziwną broń, nawet nie pamiętam skąd ona ją wzięła. To był jakiś topór z długim ostrzem. Nauczyła mnie jak się nim bronić.

− Nie próbowała cię zabić?

− Próbowała − przyznała. − Ale jej nie pozwoliłam. Potem powiedziałam jej jak ważne zadanie ją czeka. Trudno nam było sobie zaufać. Ona bała się zemsty, a jakaś część mnie chciała żeby zginęła − westchnęła. − Ale wszystkie wschody słońca są takie same. Bez względu na to gdzie wschodzi słońce − powiedziała jakby bez związku. − Kiedy już zaczęłyśmy rozumieć zwoje języki, powiedziała mi, że _na końcu może zostać tylko jeden_. Spotkałam się wcześniej z wieloma zwyczajami, wszystkie one były ludzkie, dopóki ludzie w nie wierzyli, więc nie mogłam jej potępiać za coś, co stanowiło o wartości jej życia. Ona zaś nie mogła zrozumieć tego, co ja jej mówiłam o tym czego mnie nauczono, bo wtedy to nie miało sensu. Dopiero trzy tysiące lat później okazało się, że Methuselah miał rację. Od czasu spotkania z Keshią wszystko się zmieniło. Musiałam zacząć nosić broń i... w każdym napotkanym Nieśmiertelnym widzieć zagrożenie. − Na chwilę zamilkła, ale potem dokończyła pogodnie. − Tak było do czasu, aż spotkałam Methosa, ale to już zupełnie inna historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Neolit_ **

Thierrathus poprawiła łuk na plecach i spojrzała na horyzont. Szły z Keshią przez to pustkowie już od wielu dni, a jak dotąd nie napotkały jeszcze śladów żadnej osady.

− On mi powiedział, że nie wydam na świat potomstwa − zagadnęła Keshia ponuro. − Już zawsze będę w niełasce.

Thierrathus wpatrywała się w swoje stopy, nie patrząc, dokąd idzie.

− To nie twoja wina − powiedziała, ale bez większego przekonania. Słońce już prawie dotykało ziemi, wskazując im drogę na wschód, więc szły za swoimi cieniami.

− A ty? − kontynuowała Keshia. − Tobie nikt tego nie powiedział?

− Nie. − Thierrathus spojrzała ponownie na horyzont i zmrużyła oczy. − Ten, który mnie uczył przykładał wagę do innych stron tego, kim jestem.

− Ha-Seth i walka z nim?

Thierrathus skinęła głową.

− Czy to, co widzę, może być dymem? − spytała wyciągając rękę.

Keshia spojrzała za jej dłonią.

− Mam nadzieję, że tak – powiedziała z odrobiną ożywienia.

Nieświadomie przyspieszyły kroku. Thierrathus zacisnęła dłonie na kiju.

− A jeśli znowu spotkamy kogoś takiego jak my? − Drżała na samą myśl o tym człowieku, który chciał je zabić kilka księżyców temu.

− Będziemy walczyć! – Keshia ożywiła się jeszcze bardziej.

− Ja nie potrafię – jęknęła Thierrathus.

Keshia zwolniła kroku i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu − Kiedyś będziesz musiała stanąć do pojedynku.

− Nie mogę. – Thierrathus potrząsnęła głową.

− Skąd ty bierzesz ten upór? Zabijanie to nasze życie! Musimy to robić, jeśli chcemy przetrwać!

− Mi nie wolno odbierać życia – zaprotestowała.

− Jak w takim razie chcesz zdobyć Nagrodę? − zdziwiła się Keshia.

− Nagrodę? − zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej Thierrathus.

− Tak. Nagrodę. To, o co walczymy. Ten, kto zostanie na końcu − ostatni Nieśmiertelny − otrzyma Nagrodę − wyjaśniła młodsza z nich.

Thierrathus westchnęła, bo w tym temacie nigdy nie mogły dojść do porozumienia.

− A co to za Nagroda? – zapytała, kiedy ruszyły w dalszą wędrówkę.

Keshia odpowiedziała dopiero po bardzo długiej chwili.

− Tego nikt nie wie.

Thierrathus aż się zatrzymała.

− Walczysz o coś, czego nie znasz? − wykrzyknęła. − Ja znam swoją nagrodę. Wiem, co mnie czeka, kiedy będę postępować tak jak powiedział Methuselah. Udowodnił mi, że warto. Chociaż na razie sama jeszcze tego nie rozumiem.

− A co jest twoją nagrodą? − zainteresowała się Keshia.

− Wolność.

Keshia roześmiała się i jeszcze przyspieszyła kroku.

− Och, Thierrathus! Pewnego dnia zaczniesz walczyć. I zrozumiesz, że warto zabijać.

Już wyraźnie widziały granice osady. Były jeszcze daleko od szałasów, gdy wyszedł im na potkanie jakiś człowiek. Od razu obie wyczuły w nim jednego z ich rodzaju. Wszyscy troje przystanęli. Thierrathus ponownie zadrżała. Pamiętała jeszcze tamtego, którego spotkały w poprzedniej osadzie. Miał dziwną broń − o długim ostrzu − taką, jaką miał Ha-Seth. I też już wiedział, że na końcu może zostać tylko jeden. Wieści o Nagrodzie chyba szybko się roznosiły.

Tymczasem mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków w ich kierunku. Thierrathus zauważyła, że nie miał żadnej broni.

− Witajcie − odezwał się.

Thierrathus znała ten język.

− Co on mówi? − spytała Keshia.

Thierrathus powstrzymała ją ruchem dłoni.

− Zaczekaj, porozmawiam z nim. − Podeszła do nieznajomego. − Witaj. Podróżujemy do miasta Rahe. Idziemy już wiele dni.

− Udzielić gościny podróżnym to obowiązek dany przez bogów. Nazywam się Methos i zapraszam was do wspólnego stołu. Wiem, kim jesteście. − Uśmiechnął się lekko. − W tamtej wiosce jedna z was zabiła Kohora. Ja nie chcę z wami walczyć.

− My też nie chcemy walczyć.

  
**_Kilka księżyców później_**

− Mam tu coś dla ciebie. − Methos położył przed nią jakiś przedmiot.

Thierrathus spojrzała na długie ostrze.

− Co to jest? − spytała niepewnie.

− Miecz. Chcę byś go przyjęła i pozwoliła mi nauczyć cię jak nim walczyć. Pozwoli ci on obronić się przed takimi, co umierają więcej niż jeden raz.

− Methos... ja nie mogę.

− Jeśli chcesz żyć, musisz nauczyć się walczyć.

Patrzyła na niego z zawodem w oczach. Myślała, że on rozumiał, iż ona nie chce walczyć, ale chyba się pomyliła.

− Nie musisz zabijać. − Methos usiadł obok niej. − Jeśli zwyciężysz, możesz darować życie temu, którego pokonałaś.

− To nie jest takie proste.

− Nie ufasz sobie?

− Skąd wiesz? − zamarła.

− Trudno jest nie zrobić czegoś, do czego ma się prawo. Gdy czyjeś życie jest w twoich rękach i masz powód by to życie przerwać, to niełatwo się powstrzymać.

− Tak − wyszeptała. − Nie chcę znowu tego przeżywać. Nie umiem walczyć z nienawiścią. Nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić ileż wysiłku kosztowało mnie wyrzeczenie się zemsty.

Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę.

− Co było ważniejsze od zemsty?

− Obietnica.

− Dobrze mieć kogoś, komu wiele się obiecuje i jego osoba zobowiązuje do dotrzymania tych obietnic.

− Nawet jeśli to było nie z mojej woli?

− Jesteś pewna, że tego nie chciałaś?

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

− Chciałam. Bałam się, że tamten mnie zabije. Dlatego cokolwiek było lepsze od walki, a w ten sposób nie musiałam walczyć.

− Nie miałaś jeszcze nauczyciela, prawda? − spytał ciepło.

− Keshia pokazała mi jak używać jej broni.

− Nie chodzi mi o walkę.

− Miałam. Nazywał się Methuselah. To on zajął się mną, gdy zabili mnie po raz pierwszy.

− To jemu złożyłaś tę obietnicę?

− Tak. On podarował mi w zamian za jedno przyrzeczenie wieczną pewność zwycięstwa. Mówił coś całkowicie innego niż to, co teraz inni chcą mi przekazać.

− A komu ty chcesz wierzyć?

− Nie chcę walczyć.

− Boisz się, że przegrasz i przekonasz się, że jego obietnica nie ma żadnej wartości?

− Methos! − Odsunęła się gwałtownie. − Jak to możliwe, że wszystko tak dobrze rozumiesz?

− Umiem słuchać. A żyję już wystarczająco długo by wiele pamiętać. – Ponownie wyciągnął w jej stronę miecz.

I Thierrathus przyjęła jego dar.

*****

Thierrathus odłożyła ukończoną właśnie strzałę i sięgnęła po następny grot.

− Odchodzę − usłyszała za sobą głos Keshii.

Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na dziewczynę. Keshia miała na sobie nowy skórzany strój, który wcześniej przygotowały jej kobiety z wioski. Obie otrzymały nowe ubiory, bo poprzednie nie nadawały się już do użytku. Teraz nosiły barwy tego szczepu. Thierrathus wróciła do składania strzał, nie odzywając się.

− Nic mi nie powiesz? − Keshia rzuciła łuk i kołczan pod nogi i zmusiła Thierrathus do spojrzenia sobie w twarz.

− A co ci mam powiedzieć? − mruknęła Thierrathus.

Keshia patrzyła na nią z wyrzutem.

− Ty nadal mnie za to obwiniasz? − wyrzuciła z siebie.

Thierrathus od razu zrozumiała o czym mówi.

− Chcesz żebym była ci wdzięczna za to, że zabiłaś Rametha? − zapytała spoglądając na nią w górę.

− Mój nauczyciel powiedział, że tak trzeba − syknęła młodsza z nich przez zaciśnięte zęby.

− A przedtem, kim byłaś? Kim byłaś zanim zabrano ci życie?

Keshia zrobiła krok w tył.

− Byłam córką władcy – powiedziała bezbarwnie. – Nasi wrogowie napadli na naszą osadę. Mój ojciec oddał mnie jako zakładniczkę, by darowali życie naszym ludziom, ale oni zdradzili. Zabili mnie i... wszystkich innych. Dla naszej ziemi.

Thierrathus milczała, ale wreszcie spojrzała jej w oczy.

− Nie mam do ciebie żalu... za to, co stało się z Ramethem. Jako Champion wiesz, dlaczego.

− Nie mogę zostać − powiedziała Keshia i usiadła obok niej.

− Dlaczego?

− Bo jesteśmy inne... Ja wierzę, że jeśli do tego dojdzie i będę musiała z tobą walczyć... to zrobię to.

− Wiem, ale nie musisz tego robić.

− Muszę. To moje przeznaczenie. Nasze. Jesteśmy naznaczone.

− Uważaj na siebie. − Thierrathus uścisnęła jej dłoń.

− Ty też.

  
**_Kanada 2000_**

Rafael Cardas wyciągnął aparat i skierował obiektyw na trenującą parę mężczyzn. _Jego_ Nieśmiertelny i człowiek, którego kiedyś spotkał w Kwaterze Głównej odbywali wspólną lekcję fechtunku i Rafael chciał się dowiedzieć, co to wszystko znaczyło. Nie wiedział jeszcze, o co chodzi, ale działo się tu coś podejrzanego i on musiał wiedzieć, co to było. Już polubił to obserwowanie ludzi i nie wyobrażał sobie żeby mógł robić coś innego. Wieczorem wywołał zdjęcia i przygotował powiększenia, ale nie wziął ze sobą ich następnego dnia, gdy udawał się do Kwatery Głównej. Miał zdać pierwsze sprawozdanie ze swojej pracy i obserwacji.

Przyszedł oczywiście odrobinę wcześniej.

− Dzień dobry panie, Cardas − usłyszał głos portiera.

− Dzień dobry − odpowiedział, by w chwilę później znalazł się w przytulnym gabinecie Rojewskiego.

− O, Rafaelu, dobrze cię znów widzieć − powiedział na wstępie starszy pan. − Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić. To Rita Luce.

Rafael przywitał się z dosyć ładną pracowniczką organizacji i usiadł w fotelu.

− Wolf ma nauczyciela − powiedział bez ogródek.

− To niemożliwe − stwierdził starszy pan.

− Nie rozumiem − zdziwił się Rafael jego reakcją. Tego się nie spodziewał.

− Gdyby któryś z Nieśmiertelnych podjął się opieki nad nim wiedzielibyśmy o tym.

− Mimo to Wolf ma nauczyciela − podtrzymał swoje zdanie.

− Znasz jego imię? − spytała Rita, a Rafael potrząsnął głową.

Rojewski zamyślił się na chwilę.

− Od jutra zostanie ci przydzielony kod dostępu do bazy danych Organizacji. Postarasz się go znaleźć.

− Obaj przeprowadzili się tu, do Kanady. Nauczyciel Wolfa ma tu mieszkanie. Tej kobiety, która interesowała się moim obiektem nie ma w pobliżu. Przypuszczam, że to ona mu go znalazła. Spotkała się z nim kilka razy.

− Amanda − wyszeptał Rojewski. Dotknął palcami klawiatury komputera stojącego przed nim na jego biurku. − Czy to ten człowiek zaopiekował się Wolfem? − spytał, wskazując na monitor.

Rafael spojrzał na monitor i ujrzał twarz  młodego mężczyzny. Miał on krótkie czarne włosy i brązowe oczy.

− Nie − powiedział. − Kto to?

− Duncan MacLeod, bliski przyjaciel Amandy − poinformowała Rita. − No, cóż, jutro się dowiemy, kim jest ten tajemniczy nieznajomy.

*****

Następnego dnia Rafael usiadł na masce swojego samochodu i położył sobie na kolanach służbowego laptopa. Wolf trenował w niedalekiej opuszczonej hali pod czujnym okiem swego nauczyciela i chociaż czasami obaj znikali z oczu Cienia, ten słyszał uderzenia ich mieczy.

_Czas zacząć poszukiwania_ , pomyślał.

Wpisał kod bazy danych i spojrzał na formularze wyszukiwania.

_SZUKAJ WEDŁUG NAZWISK_

Nie.

_SZUKAJ WEDŁUG DATY URODZENIA_

Nie.

_SZUKAJ WEDŁUG ILOŚCI ZDOBYTYCH GŁÓW_

???

_SZUKAJ WEDŁUG WYGLĄDU_

Tak!

Wybrał formularz i zaczął wypełniać okienka.

_"Płeć?"_

− M.

_"Typ?"_

Spojrzał na podpowiedzi.

− Europejczyk.

_"Wzrost?"_

Spojrzał na nieznajomego. Raczej wysoki.

_"Kolor oczu?"_

Zerknął na leżące przed nim zdjęcie, bo jeszcze nigdy nie był na tyle blisko, by to widzieć, jednak powiększenia były szczegółowe.

− Brązowy.

_"Szacowany wiek nastąpienia pierwszej śmierci?"_

Chyba chodziło o to, w jakim wieku został po raz pierwszy zabity.

− 35?

Można spróbować.

_"Sposób trzymania miecza?"_

Rafael przez chwilę patrzył na walczącą parę. Nauczyciel Wolfa potrafił walczyć trzymając miecz w którejkolwiek ręce.

− Oburęczny.

_"Znaki szczególne?"_

Musiał się uśmiechnąć. Duży nos?

_"Stan?"_

− Żywy.

Przejrzał jeszcze raz odpowiedzi i rozpoczął wyszukiwanie.

_143 OBIEKTY ODPOWIADAJĄCE OPISOWI._

Hm...

*****

Późnym wieczorem, gdy już wrócił do domu, Rafael zdecydował się na chwilę przerwy. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie fakt, że niektóre osoby nie miały w kartotece zdjęć. Jeszcze inni Nieśmiertelni przedstawiani byli na zeskanowanych z jakichś starych kronik lub drzeworytów ilustracjach. Trudno tam było cokolwiek rozpoznać, ale mimo to miał kilku kandydatów. Żadnego jednak nie mógł być pewnym.

_Ależ tak!_ , pomyślał w pewnym momencie. Przecież ten człowiek był w Kwaterze!

Rafael wiedział, że istnieje również baza danych Cieni. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy jego prawa dostępu wystarczą, ale po wybraniu tej opcji przekonał się, że tak. Uśmiechnął się. _Warto spróbować._

Kilka minut później rozpoznał na jednym ze zdjęć nauczyciela Wolfa.

_Adam Pierson. Cień._  
Przydział: Poszukiwania Methosa.   
Staż: 17 lat.

Proszę, proszę. Methos był jednym z jego potencjalnych kandydatów.

  
**_Kilka dni później_**

Rafael położył dłonie na kierownicy swojego samochodu i wziął głęboki oddech. Czuł dziwne podniecenie − miał zamiar zrobić coś, za co mógł oczekiwać tylko śmierci, a mimo to, był gotowy zaryzykować.

Adam Pierson był Cieniem. Adam Pierson był nauczycielem Nieśmiertelnego. Adam Pierson był Nieśmiertelnym.

To wszystko było jasne, ale było jeszcze coś, coś do czego Rafael nie doszedł od razu, ale doszedł. I − co najważniejsze − samodzielnie. Poznał prawdziwe imię Adama Piersona. Adam Pierson był Methosem − zdaje się, że najstarszym Nieśmiertelnym świata.

Usłyszał jakieś dźwięki za sobą i w chwilę później ujrzał wychodzących z hangaru Wolfa i Piersona. Skończyli lekcję fechtunku i szli, rozmawiając i jakby nie zwracając uwagi na to, co ich otacza. Nie zauważyli go.

− Czas zaczynać − szepnął do siebie młody Cień.

Wyszedł z samochodu i przystanął opierając się o drzwi. Tamci przeszli do samochodu Piersona i już mieli odjeżdżać, gdy ten go zauważył. Rafael dokładnie widział grę emocji na jego twarzy. Obojętność, zastanowienie, olśnienie − wywołane prawdopodobnie wspomnieniem spotkania w Kwaterze Głównej Organizacji − chwila paniki i... ponowny spokój.

Rafael odetchnął głęboko, również próbując się uspokoić. Jeśli Pierson był spokojny, to mogło oznaczać, że ma już przygotowaną historyjkę na taką ewentualność. Ale to mogło też znaczyć, że niedługo Rafael przeniesie się do lepszego świata i nie będzie już mógł mu zagrozić. Rafael też był przygotowany na taką ewentualność, ale wiedział, że Methos przeżył pięć tysięcy lat i na pewno miał więcej asów w rękawie niż jakiś podrzędny Cień, który nie skończył jeszcze czterdziestki.

Wolf odjechał, lecz Pierson powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do samochodu Rafaela. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a Rafael nie odwrócił wzroku, mimo że z trudem potrafił wytrzymać to spojrzenie. Brązowe oczy Piersona były zimne i czujne.

− Witam − jego głos był bez akcentu i był równie zimny jak wzrok.

− Witam. − Rafael zauważył, że wszystkie uczucia go opuściły. Została tylko żądza odkrycia prawdy. − Co teraz będzie? − spytał bezbarwnie.

− Wolf ma Cienia. − To był proste stwierdzenie.

− Nie ma − Rafael z trudem panował nad drżeniem głosu.

Pierson zmarszczył brwi.

− Nie jest dobrze grzeszyć kłamstwem przed śmiercią.

− Nie mam zamiaru umierać.

− Nie ty o tym decydujesz. _Człowiek jest śmiertelny, ale to jeszcze pół biedy. Najgorsze, że to, iż jest śmiertelny okazuje się niespodziewanie, w tym właśnie sęk!_

Rafael ujrzał w jego wzroku dziwne błyski − jakby Nieśmiertelny próbował powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

− Tak. − Rafael doskonale znał "Mistrza i Małgorzatę" Bułhakowa. − _A ty kimże w końcu jesteś? Czy częścią tej siły, która wiecznie zła pragnąc, wiecznie czyni dobro?_

− Cienie jeszcze mnie nie zabili, więc prawdopodobnie o mnie nie wiedzą − zauważył Pierson. − Ciekaw jestem twoich propozycji.

Rafael odetchnął, a więc Pierson myślał, że to szantaż.

− Zacznijmy może od tego, że zaproszę cię na późny obiad, co ty na to?

− Lepiej na piwo.

  
**_Współcześnie Berlin_**

Methos spojrzał ponownie na kronikę, którą dał mu Connor.

− Dlaczego myślisz, że mogę ci pomóc? − spytał ostrożnie.

Connor westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

− Darius powiedział, że ty znasz ten język.

− Darius?!

− Tak. Kiedy pokonałem Kurgana, spotkałem się z Dariusem. Opowiadał mi o nim Ramirez, ale dopiero po śmierci Kurgana miałem zaszczyt się z nim spotkać. Sam po mnie posłał.

− Darius nie żyje − stwierdził sucho Methos.

− Tak, ale nie zginął z ręki Nieśmiertelnego. Został zamordowany na poświęconej ziemi. Benia..., hm, Adamie, to bardzo ważne. Dawno temu Ramirez dał mi do przechowania książkę. Prosił żebym jej nie czytał i wspomniał, że ma ona związek z Kurganem. Zapomniałem o niej na kilkaset lat, ale gdy miałem stanąć do pojedynku z Kurganem, przeczytałem ją. Dzięki niej mogłem obrać taktykę. To jest kronika, którą prowadzono przez całe stulecia, więc dzięki niej mogłem zwyciężyć. Wiele się o nim dowiedziałem. Są w niej też zapiski Dariusa, ale on używa języka, którego ja nie znam. Prosił żebym o tej kronice powiedział Nieśmiertelnym, gdyby śmiertelnicy zaczęli nas zabijać, ale chciałem najpierw dowiedzieć się, co tu napisał Darius.

Methos patrzył przez chwilę na ozdobne litery napisane ręką księdza. Rozumiał oczywiście każde słowo.

− Dobrze − powiedział. − Przetłumaczę ci to. Ale najpierw powinieneś się czegoś dowiedzieć. O autorze tej kroniki. A raczej o autorach.

*****

Rafael spojrzał na leżącą przed nim książkę i westchnął. Siedzieli w hotelu i czekali na Connora.

− To nubidyjski?

− Tak. Bardzo stary dialekt. − Methos położył przed nim kartki zapisane po hiszpańsku. − Tu ci to przetłumaczyłem, ale zanim przeczytasz, posłuchaj: Myśmy myśleli, że te znaki Dariusa prowadzą na wschód. W takiej kolejności je odkrywaliśmy. Ale one prowadzą na zachód! − Rozwinął przed nim mapę Europy. − Patrz, one prowadzą prosto do Szkocji. Tam przez wieki była ta kronika.

− A co ma jedno do drugiego? − Rafael zmarszczył brwi.

− W niej zapisano, czego my właściwie szukamy.

− A czego my właściwie szukamy?

− Czytaj. − Methos podsunął mu kartki z tłumaczeniem.

Po kilku minutach Rafael spojrzał na niego wstrząśnięty.

− To biblioteka Wyklętych?!

− Tak! − potwierdził Methos. − Oni mieli swoją bibliotekę. To tam powinny znaleźć się kroniki, które teraz mamy − zastanowił się przez chwilę. − Chyba czas byś poznał Joe Dawsona. Wracamy do Seacouver.

− A Connor? Pojedzie z nami?

− Zapytam go. Spokojnie przyjął wiadomość o Cieniach. To rozsądny człowiek.

  
**_Europa Zachodnia XI w._**

Angus rzucił się w jej stronę wyciągając miecz spod odzienia.

− Angus! Przestań! − krzyknęła Thierrathus, blokując jego uderzenie dębowym krzesłem. Nie widziała go od dwudziestu lat i teraz, bez słowa wyjaśnienia ją zaatakował. − Nie chcę z tobą walczyć!

− Milcz i broń się! − odparował.

Thierrathus cofnęła się, by ustawić się w lepszej pozycji i sięgnęła po miecz, zasłaniając się nim przed kolejnym uderzeniem.

− Angus, wiesz, że przegrasz, więc przestań! − zablokowała kolejne cięcie.

− Kłamiesz! − warknął.

Thierrathus zacisnęła dłonie mocniej na mieczu.

− Nie rób tego − powtórzyła zdesperowana.

− Kłamiesz! Wszystko to kłamstwa − jego oczy mówiły wszystko, co starał się ukryć za słowami.

Wiedziała, że w takim stanie nie zdoła mu niczego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

− Dobrze, zrobię to, czego chcesz. – Zgodziła się zdejmując z głowy ciężki diadem, który w tych czasach nosiły kobiety szlachetnie urodzone i stanęła do walki.

*

Thierrathus wystąpiła z karety i weszła do katedry. Od razu go wyczuła. Methos siedział w pierwszym rzędzie i trzymał dłonie przyciśnięte do twarzy.

− Coś ty mu zrobił? − spytała bez wstępów.

Uniósł wzrok. Miał w oczach łzy. Od wieków nie widziała w jego oczach łez.

− Angus jest twoim uczniem? − spytał głucho.

− Już nie... Wczoraj próbował mnie zabić.

− Żyjesz − w jego głosie wyczuła wyraźną ulgę.

− Co ty mu powiedziałeś? Zajęło mi lata, by uznał mnie za swego nauczyciela. Następne dwadzieścia, by uwierzył, że Kronos go okłamał!

− Kronos?

− Tak, twój brat był jego pierwszym nauczycielem.

Methos ponownie oparł czoło na splecionych dłoniach.

− Zniszczyłem twoje dzieło − westchnął ciężko. − Wybacz mi.

− Żałujesz tego?

Nie musiał odpowiadać. Usiadła obok niego.

− Methos, przez pół wieku próbowałam uratować jego duszę. I nie udało mi się. Przestał, co prawda zabijać wszystkich napotkanych Nieśmiertelnych... i śmiertelnych, ale to Kronos zawsze był dla niego tym pierwszym, mądrzejszym, lepszym. Pół wieku! Nawet Darius sobie z tym nie poradził.

− Darius?

− Tak. A tobie wystarczył jeden wieczór... Jeden wieczór, by on uświadomił sobie, kim był kiedyś, i kim może znowu się stać. Swoimi słowami, cokolwiek mu powiedziałeś, zabrałeś mu nadzieję. On myślał, że jej nie potrzebuje, ale potrzebował. I nadal jej potrzebuje, chociaż teraz już to wie. Dzięki tobie. Dzięki tobie... − milczała przez chwilę − wczoraj znowu stał się taki jak z Kronosem. Chciał mnie zabić, tak jak większość swoich nauczycieli. Tak jak nauczył go Kronos. Wszystko przestało być ważne.

− To mu powiedziałem − wyznał. − Nic nie jest ważne.

− A więc co tu robisz, Methos? W kościele? Przed kim uciekłeś na Poświęconą Ziemię?

− Kronos żyje.

− Nie Kronosa się boisz. To twój brat. Boisz się siebie?

− Powiedziałem Angusowi, że w cokolwiek wierzy, to kłamstwo... Dlaczego? Dlaczego mi uwierzył? Przecież nawet mnie nie znał. Przecież za takie słowa zabijają... To bluźnierstwo.

Therrathus westchnęła z ulgą, bo zaczynała rozumieć o co chodziło.

− Nie można wierzyć bez wątpliwości. Nie można wierzyć na ślepo. Jeśli nie masz wątpliwości to znaczy, że twoja wiara jest nieprawdziwa.

− Ja wierzę w to, co mówię.

− Wiem. Gdybyś nie wierzył w swoje słowa, nie zdołałbyś przekonać do nich innych. Nie zdołałbyś przekonać o ich prawdziwości Angusa − przyjrzała mu się z uwagą. − Powiedziałeś mu, kim byłeś?

− Tak. Byłem przecież panem świata. Tak jak i inni. Decydowałem o życiu i śmierci... Thierrathus! Ty żyjesz dłużej niż ja. Pamiętasz czasy, gdy nie było jeszcze chrześcijaństwa. Jak możesz w to wierzyć?

− To proste, wystarczy chcieć... i dzięki tobie Angus tej wiary zapragnął. Wysłałam go ponownie do Dariusa.

Milczał bardzo długo.

− Oni też zabijają dla wiary. Wyprawy krzyżowe... − powiedział wreszcie cicho.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

− Ja wierzę w Boga, nie w ludzi.

  
**_Współcześnie, Seacouver_**

− Witaj, Joe − powiedział Methos.

Joe spojrzał na przyjaciela zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się go dzisiaj spotkać, bo miał przylecieć dopiero pod koniec tygodnia.

− Witaj − powiedział.

− Nic więcej mi nie powiesz? − zdziwił się Methos. − Żadnego _Gdzie byłeś? Co tu robisz?_

− I tak mi nie powiesz, jeśli nie będziesz chciał.

Methos usiadł na krześle przy kontuarze i pochylił się w jego stronę.

− Znalazłem coś, co cię zaciekawi, ale najpierw powiedz mi jak ci się podoba Thierrathus.

− Miła dziewczyna − stwierdził Joe.

− Opowiedziała ci o mnie?

− Nie. Przynajmniej nic, czego już nie wiedziałem.

− A mówią, że kobiety nie potrafią milczeć.

− O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? − przerwał mu Joe.

− Przejrzyj to, przed wieczorem. − Methos podał mu CD-ROM. – Na razie – dodał i zniknął w tłumie.

Joe potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową, ale przekazał bar koledze i poszedł na zaplecze. Włączył komputer i po chwili na ekranie ujrzał coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Nigdy. Wiedział jednak, że od tej chwili nic już nie będzie takie samo. Nic.

*****

Tymczasem Methos skierował swe kroki w do hotelu, w którym zatrzymali się z Rafaelem. Nie doszedł jednak, co celu, bo drogę zagrodził mu jakiś człowiek. A raczej Nieśmiertelny.

_A popołudnie zapowiadało się tak obiecująco_ − pomyślał.

Zmierzył wzrokiem obcego i wiedząc, że z takimi jak on żadne dyskusje nie mają sensu, sięgnął po miecz. Miejsce nie stwarzało problemu − niezamieszkała część parku. Ich miecze zetknęły się, jednak nie dane im było dokończyć według reguł. Najpierw w dłoni obcego pojawił się rewolwer. Methos nie zdążył zareagować. Usłyszał strzał i jednocześnie go poczuł, bo ból w klatce piersiowej był przeraźliwy.

I wtedy obaj wyczuli obecność jeszcze kogoś Nieśmiertelnego.

*****

− Nie bój się... − Methos usłyszał jakiś głos. − Jesteśmy na Poświęconej Ziemi.

Rozejrzał się. Cmentarz.

− Zabrałam cię stamtąd, bo przyjechała policja. Byli chyba gdzieś w pobliżu. − Dziewczyna mówiła szybko, jakby chciała żeby jak najkrócej czuł ten irracjonalny lęk przez nieznanym. Methos wiedział, że domysły potęgują uczucie strachu.

− Jak długo? − zapytał siadając na ziemi.

− Kilka minut. − Uśmiechnęła się i podała mu jego miecz. − Widziałam jak ten Nieśmiertelny do ciebie strzelił. To jedyne, co mogłam zrobić, żeby ci pomóc. − Wzruszyła ramionami i wstała. Nie była wcale wysoka, ale było w niej coś władczego. Methos otrząsnął się z resztek oszołomienia po tym, co przeżył a raczej, czego nie przeżył, i również wstał.

− Mogłaś wykorzystać sytuację − odezwał się przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem.

− Słyszałeś przecież, co mu powiedziałam.

Przypomniał sobie.

_... − Nie będę z tobą walczyć − powiedziała to cicho. − Z żadnym z was. Ja nie walczę._

_Methos trzymał miecz w dłoni, ale z trudnością stał na nogach. Kula trafiła go prawie prosto w serce. Sam miał w płaszczu broń, której używał, gdy trafiał na lepszego przeciwnika, ale teraz nie zdążył jej wyciągnąć._

_− Będziesz. − Obcy uśmiechnął się zwierzęco. − Jak tylko skończę z Piersonem._

_− Nie pozwolę ci go zabić. To wbrew regułom._

_− Nie możesz się wtrącać w raz rozpoczęty pojedynek._

_− A ty nie możesz używać broni palnej żeby sobie pomóc._

_− A kto tak powiedział?_

_− Ja. − W jej dłoni pojawił się sztylet._

_To było ostatnim, co Methos zobaczył. Potem stracił przytomność i... umarł._

− Nie możesz ciągle uciekać − powiedział. − A ja byłem łatwym celem. – Przypominała mu Thierrathus.

− Nie wiem jakich zasad ty się trzymasz, ale mój nauczyciel nauczył mnie walczyć fair − stwierdziła zimno. − Jeśli już muszę się bronić to walczę. Ty nic mi nie zrobiłeś, więc przestań. Jeśli chcesz walczyć, to przyjmę twoje wyzwanie, ale nie radzę ci próbować. Jestem dobra w tym, co robię.

− Nie wyzywam cię − potrząsnął głową. − Byłem po prostu ciekawy.

− Przepraszam. − Uspokoiła się dopiero po chwili. − Wiem, że to trudno zrozumieć. Kiedy kilka lat temu stałam się tym kim jestem, obiecałam sobie, że będę się trzymać zasad, które wyznawałam przed śmiercią. A jedną z nich było _Nie zabijaj_. Jakoś dotąd udaje mi się ich dotrzymać.

Methos zmrużył oczy. Kilka lat? Jej sygnatura była zbyt silna, na kogoś, kto dopiero od kilku lat jest Nieśmiertelnym, na kogoś tak młodego. A jeśli naprawdę była tak młoda, to znaczyło, że musiała przejąć czyjś Quickenning. I to bardzo silny Quickenning. A to w rezultacie znaczyło, że kłamie.

− Ach, tak? − Skinął głową. − Więc życzę ci powodzenia na dalszej drodze życia. − Ruszył do bramy cmentarnej.

Uśmiechnęła się i odeszła w drugą stronę.

− Nawzajem.

Po chwili zrozumiał, że nie zna nawet jej imienia.

*****

Joe sięgnął po szklankę i nalał do niej wody sodowej.

− Tylko bez lodu − zaoponowała Thierrathus. − Nie chcę czekać aż się rozpuści.

Joe już zamknął bar, ale Thierrathus, William i Duncan siedzieli nadal przy kontuarze i rozmawiali. Joe z przyjemnością stwierdził, że podoba mu się to, iż Duncan bez przerwy go pilnuje − jakby role się odwróciły i teraz to Duncan był jego Cieniem.

Kiedy stawiał przed nią szklankę, ujrzał w jej wzroku dziwny wyraz, więc od razu spojrzał na Duncana − on też spojrzał na drzwi. W pobliżu był jakiś inny Nieśmiertelny. Kilka chwil później drzwi się otworzyły.

− Connor?! − wykrzyknął Duncan.

− Duncan? A więc jednak dobrze trafiłem − odezwał się Connor. − Benia... hm, Adam trochę mętnie to miejsce opisał.

− Co ty tu robisz?! − Duncan był wstrząśnięty.

− Znaleźliśmy coś, co was na pewno zainteresuje.

Duncan spojrzał na pozostałych i przedstawił swojego kuzyna.

− Więc to ty mnie uratowałeś od Kurgana? − Uśmiechnęła się Thierrathus, gdy uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

− Nie rozumiem. − Connor był odrobinę zdezorientowany.

− Ramirez mówił, że ten Nieśmiertelny tak samo jak mnie, uparł się zabić ciebie.

− Znałaś Ramireza? − Wszyscy czterej spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni.

− Oczywiście. − Usiadła obok Williama i machnęła ręką. − To długa historia. Właśnie wtedy wróciłam z podróży do Indii. A raczej do Nowego Świata. Może kiedyś wam opowiem.

− Co cię tu sprowadza? − spytał Duncan swojego kuzyna, widząc, że Thierrathus nic więcej nie powie.

− Adam tu zaraz powinien przyjechać, ale musieli z Rafaelem załatwić kilka spraw. Chociaż on był moim uczniem, to czasami jest nieprzewidywalny.

− Adam? − Duncan poszedł za nimi do stolika. Wszyscy usieli przy jednym z nich na środku sali.

− Tak. Znaleźliśmy kronikę gdzie to było zapisane.

− Kronikę? − Joe zmarszczył brwi.

− Panie Dawson, ja wiem, kim pan jest. I kim jest teraz Adam. I oczywiście Rafael.

− Co było zapisane? − zainteresował się William.

− Że chodzi o bibliotekę.

William chciał o coś jeszcze zapytać, lecz poczuł, że jego żona mocniej uścisnęła jego dłoń. Duncan i Connor spojrzeli na drzwi. Weszli Methos z Rafaelem.

− O, wszyscy już tu są − zauważył Methos. − Świetnie. Czas chyba wyjaśnić tę sprawę − zaczął Methos.

I wyjaśnił.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Joe zamknął bar i rzucił klucze na blat kontuaru.

− Gotowe − powiedział do swojego towarzysza.

William siedział na podium i przypatrywał się boazerii na ścianie. Odkąd kilka tygodni temu Joe wynajął go do tej pracy, zdążył już skończyć dwie ściany. Zdołałby już dawno wyremontować całe wnętrze, ale Dawson nie chciał zamykać baru ani na jeden dzień, dlatego trwało to nieco dłużej.

− Nie myślałem, że może tu być tak interesująco − stwierdził po krótkim namyśle Joe.

− Jak długo już masz ten bar? − spytał William.

− Tutaj? Kilka lat. Kiedyś częściowo należał on do Organizacji. Ale uzbierałem trochę pieniędzy i wykupiłem go. Teraz już nikt mi się do tego nie wtrąca.

− Coś o tym wiem − przyznał William. − Kiedyś pracowałem dla dość nieprzyjemnego człowieka.

− Właśnie. Jak to się stało, że zostałeś stolarzem? − Joe przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

− Zawsze chciałem robić drewniane meble. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem mieliśmy dom, w którym stały bardzo stare meble. Były niesamowicie drogie i piękne. Wiem, że wielu gości mojej matki chciało je kupić, ale moja matka nigdy się nie zgadzała. Mówiła, że to skarby, które dostała w prezencie od swojej rodziny i są dla niej równie ważne jak rodzina. − Na chwilę zamilkł. − Kiedy potem została zmuszona by je sprzedać, była bardzo nieszczęśliwa, ale wtedy zrozumiałem, jak bardzo ona jest za nas odpowiedzialna. Musisz wiedzieć, że mam jeszcze sześciu braci. Wtedy postanowiłem sobie, że pewnego dnia zrobię dla niej takie same.

− I zrobiłeś − stwierdził Joe.

− Tak. Na początku to miał być tylko prezent dla niej i moja ostatnia praca jako stolarza... bo już zdążyłem się do tego zniechęcić, ale okazało się, że ludzie są gotowi dużo zapłacić żeby mieć w swoich domach takie cuda. Nawet, jeśli nie są one autentyczne, tak jak były te mojej matki. I tak jakoś posypały się zamówienia. Teraz już wszystkie meble robi się taśmowo, a te moje, to robota ręczna. Da się z tego żyć. A poza tym znowu zacząłem to lubić.

Joe patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

− Chcesz mnie zapytać, czy bardzo mi przeszkadza, że Thierry jest tak bardzo bogata i wpływowa, kiedy ja jestem tylko biednym stolarzem? − zorientował się William.

Joe tylko przekrzywił głowę i wzruszył ramionami.

− Ona nie jest zwyczajną kobietą − zaczął William. − Jest nieśmiertelna.

− Tak − przyznał Joe. − Ona mi opowiedziała, w jaki sposób się dowiedziałeś o tym, kim ona jest.

William uśmiechnął się lekko.

− Kiedy ją spotkałem była bardzo nieprzystępna. Wydaje mi się, że kogoś straciła. Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiła, ale to musiało być dla niej trudne przeżycie. Wiem, że miała męża. − Uśmiechnął się. − Oczywiście, wiem, że miała ich więcej niż jednego − przyznał. − Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy ją spotkałem to Jake, ten jej poprzedni mąż właśnie umarł. I wiem, że to był dla niej koszmar, ale był jeszcze ktoś. Nie wiem kto, ale chyba ma to związek z wami. Nie chciałem jej pytać. Ona nie chce o tym mówić; zawsze, kiedy sprawa wiąże się jakoś z tą waszą Organizacją, Thierry staje się jakaś dziwna. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy to, aby ona nie jest założycielką − zażartował. − Ale wiem też... − spoważniał. − Wiem też, że nie spotkało jej wiele dobra z waszej strony,  dlatego przypuszczam, że to miało jakiś związek z wami.

− Wiem. − Joe zmarszczył brwi. − Kiedyś wspomniała mi, że wie jak bezwzględni mogą być członkowie Organizacji. I, że czasami nic nie można na to poradzić. Ale mówiłeś o meblach.

− Tak. Poznaliśmy się również za pośrednictwem mebli. Ona przyszła do mojej firmy i zamówiła stolik. Właśnie kupiła dom w Paryżu i zaopatrywała się w wyposażenie, a przechodziła obok mojego warsztatu; do dziś nie wiem, co ona tam robiła. Mam na myśli tę dzielnicę, gdzie mieszkałem. I spodobał jej się stolik, który wystawiłem w witrynie. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać; potem umówiliśmy się na spotkanie. Okazało się, że chciała żebym zrobił dla niej wszystkie meble. − Uśmiechnął się. − Powiedziałem jej, że to będzie długo trwało, bo zrobienie jednego krzesła nie jest tak łatwe jak mogłoby się wydawać. I tu po raz kolejny mnie zaskoczyła. Stwierdziła, że ona może poczekać. Że na cuda warto czekać. Więc ja też postanowiłem na nią poczekać. − Spojrzał Dawsonowi w oczy. − Czekałem siedem lat. A potem, kiedy dowiedziałem się kim ona naprawdę jest... uciekłem.

 

**_Kilka dni później Seacouver_ **

− Joe − Methos usiadł przy kontuarze. − Słyszałeś kiedyś o Nieśmiertelnym, który nazywa się Lukan?

Joe zmarszczył brwi.

− Lukan? Było ich kilku. I kilku nadal jest.

− Jest któryś bardzo stary?

− Nie wiem. Musiałbym sprawdzić.

− Nie. To mogę sam zrobić − zawahał się. − I już to zrobiłem.

− Po co ci ten Lukan? − zainteresował się Joe.

Methos wzruszył ramionami.

− Thierry kiedyś wspominała, że Darius znał jakiegoś Lukana. Zresztą, ona często o nim mówi, ale nigdy go nie spotkałem. To jakaś dziwna historia.

− Lukan?

− Tak. Jest jej przyjacielem. Tak go określa. Kiedy już nie może sobie poradzić, to na niego może zawsze liczyć.

− Przecież nie możesz wymagać, by miała tylko kilku przyjaciół. I nie możesz ich wszystkich znać. Ona ma sześć tysięcy lat! − zauważył Joe.

− Nie o to chodzi. Jeśli ten Lukan naprawdę istnieje, to może wie coś o tej bibliotece. W końcu jako przyjaciel Dariusa powinien. − Wzruszył ramionami.

− Methos! − zaoponował Joe. − Ty też byłeś przyjacielem Dariusa, a nie powiedział ci o bibliotece Wyklętych.

− Uważasz więc, że powinienem sobie darować? Joe, nie przestanę teraz! Jestem tak blisko!

− Nie chcę cię zniechęcać, bo tak samo jak i ty, chcę ją odnaleźć, ale chwytasz się nie tego co trzeba. Moim zdaniem powinieneś zastanowić się kto był w Europie wtedy, gdy Darius wyrył te znaki w jaskiniach. Może to ma związek?

Methos milczał dość długo.

− Zastanawiam się co teraz robi Thierry... – zaczął, ale odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

Joe zorientował się, że wyczuł innego Nieśmiertelnego. W chwilę później do baru weszła jakaś dziewczyna. Sądząc po spojrzeniu, Methos ją znał, bo zmarszczył brwi.

− Proszę, proszę... panna pacyfistka − wyszeptał z sarkazmem.

− Mi też miło cię znowu widzieć − powiedziała serdecznie.

Joe zauważył, że miała lekko zachrypły głos.

− Przedstaw mnie swojej znajomej − poprosił Joe, czując, że coś się stało wraz z chwilą jej wejścia do baru. Nie bardzo wiedział co, ale było to miłe.

− Niestety nie mieliśmy tej przyjemności − usprawiedliwił się Methos cynicznie.

Dziewczyna podała rękę Joe.

− Sarah Hearth − powiedziała.

− Joe Dawson. A to mój przyjaciel, Adam Pierson. Proszę nie zwracać na niego uwagi.

 

**Europa; Lato;  
2000 lat p.n.e. **

Thierrathus szła już od kilku tygodni i była zmęczona. Była zmęczona, głodna i zniechęcona. Od tygodni nie napotkała na żadną osadę. Dałaby wszystko za chwilę rozmowy, dźwięk głosu, cokolwiek. Ta ziemia była pusta, nic tylko trawa, wiatr i ptaki.

W chwilach, gdy już wszystko przestawało mieć sens tylko jedna myśl dodawała jej sił. Tam gdzieś był Champion. I Champion ten potrzebował jej pomocy.

Tak było przez kilka następnych księżyców. Idąc była przekonana, że nikt inny mu nie pomoże. Keshia − która miała zostać jego nauczycielem, zginęła w drodze do niego i taki sam los mógł spotkać również ją, ale wiedziała, że nie miała innego wyjścia. Teraz to jej zadaniem było mu pomóc i to było najważniejsze.

 

**Jesień;**

Wysokie drzewa, których najniższe gałęzie znajdowały się dziesiątki metrów ponad ziemią nie przestawały jej towarzyszyć odkąd skończyły się niziny i porastające je trawy. Teraz dla odmiany tęskniła za widokiem nieba, szerokiego, niebieskiego i czystego. Ale jeszcze bardziej tęskniła za ludźmi. Już nawet nie pamiętała jak wyglądają.

Pory roku zmieniły się już wiele razy w czasie jej wędrówki i było coraz zimniej. Nigdy wcześniej jeszcze nie była tak daleko na północy, a nie wiedziała, co czeka ją na końcu drogi, ale jednego była pewna, chciała aby ta podróż już się skończyła.

Czuła, że już czas.

Tak. Przyszedł czas na kolejną bitwę. Kiedy tamtego ranka wiele księżyców temu, się obudziła, od razu wiedziała, że coś się stało. Coś złego... bardzo złego.

Keshia.

Jej uczennica była daleko. W nieznanym kraju. Walczyła. Bała się. Jej siły słabły. Była sama. A potem ból.

...

Jej uczennica odeszła. Na zawsze.

...

Tego samego dnia wyruszyła − choć nie wiedziała, dokąd idzie. Serce mówiło jej, że musi iść na północ, bo tam czekał na nią kolejny Champion.

*

I wreszcie pewnego ranka.

Miał jasne włosy: długie, proste, jasne włosy. Był wysoki i smukły, zdaje się, jeszcze wyższy od niej, a sama była bardzo wysoka. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, wiedziała, że to on. Tak, to był następny Champion i jej zadaniem było wskazanie mu drogi. Miał wysokie buty, wiązane sposobem, którego nie znała, z jego ramion zwieszała się ciepła peleryna, sięgająca aż do ziemi, a na plecy miał zarzucony łuk i kołczan z wieloma strzałami. Miał też miecz, długi i błyszczący, co wskazywało, że został wykuty niedawno. Kiedy przyjrzała mu się uważniej, zauważyła, że jego nadgarstki chronione były jakimiś przeplatanymi metalem skórzanymi opaskami. Tak samo jego barki i brzuch.

Stał na szczycie wysokiej skały i patrzył w dolinę. Zalegała tam mgła, gęsta i jasna, a Thierrathus jeszcze była za daleko by mogli się wyczuć. Jednak wiedziała, że kiedy to nastąpi, nie będzie już dla nich odwrotu, więc zaczęła się wspinać do miejsca, gdzie stał obcy.

Wreszcie zbliżyła się do niego na tyle, by mogli rozpoznać w sobie tę samą krew. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Miał duże, ciemne, niebieskie oczy. W tym pierwszym momencie ujrzała w nich niewysłowioną łagodność. Ale i siłę i zdecydowanie. Powiedział coś do niej, w niezrozumiałym dla niej języku. Wskazał ręką na wschód, a ona uświadomiła sobie, że na nią czekał, że doskonale wiedział kim jest i po co przyszła.

− Mashee... − powiedział.

− Twój dom? − spytała, domyślając się znaczenia.

− Asaa. − Miał smutek w oczach.

− Daleko.

Uśmiechnął się i gestem wskazał, by poszła za nim. Zrobiła to.

 

**Zima;**

− Nie jestem gotowy do walki z nim − powiedział, pochylając głowę.

Siedzieli na jednej ze skał i patrzyli na dolinę. To tu się spotkali po raz pierwszy, wiele tygodni temu. Już zdążyli poznać swoje języki i rozumieli się całkiem dobrze, chociaż czasami różnice kulturowe były barierami nie do przejścia.

− Nikt z nas nie jest gotowym na to, by stawić czoło temu, co jest ukryte głęboko w naszym sercu, ale nikt zamiast ciebie tego nie zrobi, bo to ty zostałeś wybrany.

− Wiem to, czuję to, ale walczyć z nim powinien ktoś prawy, nie taki jak ja!

− Sélivé − tak miał na imię. − Tam skąd pochodzę, nikt nie wierzył w prawość − powiedziała smutno. − Nawet nie wiesz, jakie masz szczęście, że wyrastałeś wśród takich ludzi. Wśród ludzi, którzy wierzą w zasady i... przestrzegają ich.

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

− Jesteś tak bardzo samotna − powiedział ciepło.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, bo ci ludzie, których tutaj poznała zachowywali się tak _niespodziewanie_ , że czasami nie miała pojęcia jak reagować. Ich szczerość czasami doprowadzała ją do łez. Tym bardziej, że nasłuchała się wystarczająco dużo na temat ludów północy, zimnych, okrutnych i bezlitosnych i nie byłoby przesadą powiedzieć, że była do nich dość mocno uprzedzona.

− To nasze przeznaczenie, tracić tych, którzy znaczą tak wiele... – powiedziała, odwracając głowę.

Poczuła na policzku jego dłoń, ale odsunęła się jeszcze dalej, bo to też było nieoczekiwane. Szczególnie od mężczyzny.

− Jak mam z nim walczyć? − spytał o to po raz pierwszy odkąd mu powiedziała, z kim ma się zmierzyć.

Uznała, że dotąd chyba nie miał odwagi.

− To jedyna rzecz, której nie wolno mi ci powiedzieć − powiedziała z żalem.

Oparł czoło na splecionych dłoniach, więc położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

− Jesteś silny − stwierdziła. − Jesteś najsilniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego spotkałam.

− Jak możesz tak mówić? − zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął przed nią, rozkładając ręce. − Umiem walczyć z ludźmi. Potrafię dobrze służyć swemu władcy, ale nie umiem walczyć ze sobą. Kiedy w walce ze sobą zwyciężam, to jednocześnie ponoszę dotkliwą klęskę. Wiem, kim jestem. Znam swoje słabości. Tak samo im ulegam jak każdy inny człowiek.

− On też je zna − wyszeptała.

Oboje wiedzieli, o kim ona mówi.

Milczał bardzo długo.

− Jeśli chcesz tutaj zamieszkać, razem z nami, powinnaś wiedzieć, jakie prawo tu panuje − odezwał się wreszcie.

− Rozumiem. – Skinęła głową. – Zawsze, gdy chcę być przyjętą w jakimś plemieniu, muszę poddawać się próbom. Nikt nie lubi obcych. – I rozumiała też dlaczego dopiero teraz jej to zaproponował. Najpierw musieli ją poznać, żeby się jej odwzajemnić pozwoleniem poznania wszystkich swoich zwyczajów.

− To nie tak... tamci. − Wskazał ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. − Tamci już wiele razy próbowali nas podbić. Synowie spłodzili już wielu synów, odkąd mnie przyjęto do tej społeczności, a jeszcze nigdy nas nie odnaleziono w tych górach. Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, bo nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczamy. Unikamy bitew, walki i zabijania. To jedno z naszych praw.

− Kto dał wam te prawa?

− Nieznani − wyznał.

− Kto?

− Nieznani. − Odwrócił głowę w stronę szczytów, które wznosiły się jeszcze dalej na północ. − Mieszkają tam. − Wskazał ręką. − Oni dali nam Trzy Wielkie Prawa i od tego czasu wszystko się zmieniło.

− Pamiętasz to?

− Nie. To było zanim mnie znaleziono. Dużo wcześniej.

Też wstała i spojrzała w stronę tamtych gór z większym zainteresowaniem. Nigdy nie słyszała o żadnych Nieznanych, a wiele krain odwiedziła.

− Co jeszcze muszę zrobić? – zapytała postanawiając wypytać starszych o te góry później.

− Zmienić odzienie. − Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Wiedziała, że Sélivé ma rację. Ta podróż zmęczyła nie tylko ją − również jej odzienie na tym ucierpiało.

− Chodź, znam kogoś, kto na pewno ci pomoże. Ona nazywa się Léonié. Jest wybranką mojego władcy. − Podał jej rękę. − I z włosami też musisz coś zrobić. Dzieci uważają cię za potwora z Krainy Zła.

 

**Wiosna;**

Thierrathus zamieszkała w pobliżu Léonié, bo w ten sposób mogła się więcej nauczyć o zwyczajach i wierzeniach ich kultury, a ta kultura była tak różna od tych, które dotychczas spotykała, że musiała się _wiele_ uczyć. Dlatego chciała też włączyć się w ich życie codzienne, żeby nie tylko poznać ich prawa, ale również je zrozumieć.

− Ona mieszka w Drugim Mieście − powiedział Sélivé, siadając obok niej na szerokiej ławie. − Jest taka jak my.

− Jak ją zwą? − spytała Thierrathus, przygotowując groty do strzał, bo umiała to robić bardzo dobrze i starsi od razu ją do tego zatrudnili. Teraz używała do tego kamieni i skór.

− Rébecca − powiedział to cicho, a w jego głosie brzmiała taka łagodność jakiej jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszała.

− Jest tu jeszcze drugie miasto?

− Tak, dalej na północy. Tam niegdyś mieszkali Nieznani, zanim odeszli. Zwiemy je Drugim Miastem − Dreé Koren.

− A kim jest Rébecca?

Sélivé sięgnął po strzały i zaczął je układać.

− Ona powiedziała mi kim jestem – wyjaśnił. – Po tym jak zginąłem w odmętach rzeki. Wcześniej nigdy nie myślałem, że jestem taki jak ona. Zawsze była młoda i piękna. I była wieczna, jak Dreé Koren.

− Jest tu jeszcze ktoś taki jak my?

− Nie. I od tego czasu nie było. Rébecca też nie pamięta by ktoś taki tu był. Tylko raz przechodził tędy wędrowiec, który wiedział wiele. To on nam powiedział jak to jest w innych krainach.

− Ja spotkałam wielu takich jak my.

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

− Czy na południu naprawdę walczą według tych praw, o których mówiłaś? − zaniepokoił się.

− Tak, już od bardzo dawna. Już nawet nie pamiętam czasów gdy tak nie było.

− Ja jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłem z takim jak ja − wyznał.

− A ja tak.

− Zabiłaś swego przeciwnika?

− Nie. Pozwoliłam mu odejść.

Uśmiechnął się.

 

**_Kilka dni później_ **

Thierrathus stała na skraju polany, opierając się o pień drzewa i obserwując bawiące się dzieci. Chłopcy naśladowali dorosłych w polowaniu na jelenia. Co chwilę dobiegał do uszu tej dwójki dźwięczny śmiech, gdy któremuś z dzieci udawało się dogonić "jelenia". W pewnym momencie, chłopcy uznali, że wystarczy już zabawy i pobiegli łowić ryby.

Sélivé, który właśnie skończył rąbać drewno, podszedł do niej i przez chwilę patrzył za biegnącymi dziećmi. Jeszcze daleko było do zmroku, a las rzadki był rozświetlony promieniami słońca. Thierrathus nosiła już ubiór kobiet tego miasta, zwanego Dorineé. Włosy też miała już dłuższe i sięgały jej prawie do ramion. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego uczesania i trochę jej przeszkadzało, ale przestała zwracać na nie uwagę. Dla niego była gotowa zrobić wszystko. Nie rozumiała tego. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła czegoś podobnego. Jeszcze żaden człowiek nie wzbudzał w niej takich emocji jak Sélivé. W jego obecności wszystko było inne. Proste. Ważne.

− Thierrathus... – odezwał się, gdy chłopcy znikli w gęstwinie.

Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

− Czy zechcesz ze mną dzielić łoże? − spytał.

Patrzyła na niego wstrząśnięta.

− Sélivé.

Zawahał się.

− Nie wiem, jak wasi mężczyźni wybierają sobie kobiety. Nie chciałem cię obrazić! – powiedział szybko.

− To nie tak! − zaoponowała. – Tylko, jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie o to nie pytał.

− Nie miałaś jeszcze męża? − spytał zaskoczony.

− Miałam, ale żaden z nich mnie nie pytał czy chcę – wyjaśniła.

Długo na nią patrzył.

− Nie rozumiem ludzi z południa − stwierdził po chwili. − Skąd więc wiedzieli, że ich pożądasz?

− Po prostu brali sobie to, czego oni chcieli.

Znowu patrzył na nią bardzo długo. Wreszcie w jego wzroku pojawiły się błyski zrozumienia.

− Na południu naprawdę nie ma takich praw jak w Dorineé? – Bez przerwy musiał się upewniać.

Potrząsnęła głową.

− Nie ma.

Wreszcie skinął głową, chociaż chyba trudno było mu się z tym pogodzić.

− Teraz jesteś w Dorineé i ja cię pytam: Czy zasługuję na to by być twoim mężem?

Podała mu dłoń. Nie musiała nic mówić. Zrozumiał.

 

**_Następnego dnia_ **

Léonié pomogła jej wpiąć kwiaty we włosy. W Dorineé dzień zaślubin kobiety i wojownika uważano za wyjątkowy i cała społeczność zbierała się na placu aby to świętować. Już od rana trwały zabawy i tańce, ale dla Thierrathus wszystko było nowe. Zwyczaje, dźwięki, tematy rozmów. Radość i pogoda ducha. I to, że zaślubiny nie były tu transakcją handlową jak dotąd było zwyczajem w jej życiu. Wszystko było tak _inne_.

Nawet o walce z Ha-Sethem prawie zapomniała.

− Jesteś szczęśliwą kobietą − powiedziała Léonié, biorąc ją za rękę i prowadząc na taras. W jej głosie brzmiała nuta zazdrości, ale to nie zabiło serdeczności w jej słowach.

− Dlaczego tak myślisz?

− Sélivé uczyni cię szczęśliwą. On jest wyjątkowy.

Thierrathus spojrzała na nią niepewnie nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o czym ona mówi, bo nie wiedziała dlaczego miałby ją czynić szczęśliwą, ale nie było czasu na rozmowę. Przeszły przez dziedziniec i od razu zostały otoczone przez inne kobiety. Już wspólnie z nimi Léonié poprowadziła ją do bramy miasta. Tam czekał na nią Sélivé. Poprowadził ja poza bramy i oddalili się od reszty mieszkańców.

− Léonié powiedziała, że teraz powinnam podać ci dłoń – odezwała się Thierrathus niepewnie.

− Kiedy tam wrócimy nic już nie będzie takie samo. Będziesz moja, a ja będę twój. Na zawsze.

− Wiem. − Patrzyła mu w twarz. − Jednak Sélivé, my nie jesteśmy tacy jak inni. Reguły...

− Ja w nie nie wierzę − oświadczył.

− Ja też.

− Jeśli tam wrócisz, a ja będę trzymał twoją dłoń w swojej, już nic nas nie rozdzieli. Nigdy. − Wyciągnął rękę.

Chciała do niego należeć. Tylko do niego. Wsunęła swoje palce w jego dłoń.

Kiedy zbliżali się do bram, wszyscy się rozstąpili i otworzyło się przed nimi przejście. Przejście prowadzące prosto do jego domu. Ledwo przekroczyli próg, ludzie odstąpili od drzwi i po chwili Thierrathus i Sélivé zostali sami. W oddali słyszeli muzykę i śpiewy, a słońce już prawie zachodziło.

Sięgnęła dłonią do tasiemki, która podtrzymywała jej ubranie, ale powstrzymał ją.

− Pozwól mi − powiedział.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale skinęła głową i opuściła dłonie. Zbliżył się do niej i dotknął ustami jej warg. Odsunęła się gwałtownie.

− Co ty... robisz? − spytała niepewnie.

Uśmiechnął się tylko i ponownie ją pocałował. Tym razem się nie odsunęła. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuła, a nie myślała, że jedno dotknięcie ust może sprawiać taką przyjemność. Rozpięła klamrę jego peleryny i tkanina upadła na ziemię.

**...**

Usiadła na posłaniu, starając się odnaleźć w natłoku doznań, uczuć i myśli.  Sélivé to zauważył.

− Czy zrobiłem ci krzywdę? − spytał zaniepokojony, kładąc jej dłonie na odsłoniętych ramionach.

Spojrzała mu w twarz.

− Sélivé... − wyszeptała.

I znowu zrozumiał od razu.

− Jesteś wyjątkowa, Thierrathus. Dziękuję.

Ona też zaczynała rozumieć. Uśmiechnęła się i chciała wstać, lecz złapał ją za nadgarstek.

− Dokąd chcesz iść?

− Myślałam − zawahała się. − Myślałam, że teraz, kiedy już...

Potrząsnął głową.

− Zostań, proszę. Chcę przy tobie zasnąć i przy tobie się obudzić.

Nic nie powiedziała. Położyła się u jego boku, tak, że mogła słyszeć uderzenia jego serca, i zamknęła oczy. Czekała na niego przez całe życie. Po dwóch tysiącach lat, niektóre rzeczy zaczynały mieć sens.

 

**Lato; Dreé Koren;**

Rébecca położyła przed nią owoce i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

− Widzę, że ci się tu podoba − stwierdziła ciepło.

− Podoba, ale wolałabym być w Dorineé − wyznała Thierrathus.

− Bo tam wszystko przypomina ci Sélivé?

Thierrathus spłonęła rumieńcem.

− Tak.

− To nic dziwnego, że tęsknisz za swoim mężem. Wiem coś o tym, miałam ich wielu.

− Dla mnie wszystko tu jest nowe. – Thierrathus wzruszyła ramionami. – Nawet tęsknota.

− Bo na południu wszystko jest inne.

− Nie rozumiem tego. Wcześniej nic takiego nie czułam... nigdy. Bo jeszcze zanim Sélivé odszedł na polowanie, już mi go brakowało.

Rébecca usiadła obok niej.

− Jak długo już jesteś wśród żywych?

− Nie wiem, chyba długo.

− Pamiętasz by któryś z mężów był podobny do Sélivé?

− Rameth. On też nie mógł umrzeć.

− I traktował cię tak samo?

− Nie. On mnie bronił. Zadaniem męża jest bronić żony. Mężczyźni są po to byśmy nie musiały się bać... śmierci, zimna, głodu. Nie jest ważne, czego my chcemy.

Rébecca wyciągnęła ręce, w których trzymała dwa owoce: jedno jabłko było mniejsze, ale bardziej dojrzałe od drugiego. Jesień zbliżała się nieubłaganie.

− Który chcesz? − spytała.

− Sélivé lubi...

− Nie − przerwała jej Rébecca, zanim zdążyła dokończyć. − Nie pytam cię, jakie jabłka lubi Sélivé. Wiem to. Pytam: jakie ty lubisz?

Thierrathus zastanowiła się.

− Nie wiem. – I naprawdę nie wiedziała.

Rébecca uśmiechnęła się.

− Dlatego Sélivé cię tutaj przyprowadził, chociaż niełatwo mu to przyszło... − Uśmiechnęła się lekko. − On nie chce byś była z nim dlatego, że jego zadaniem jest cię bronić. On to i tak będzie robił. Bez względu na wszystko. On pragnie byś i ty mu coś dała.

− Dam mu wszystko.

− On nie chce wszystkiego.

− Czego więc chce?

− Pokażę ci.

 

**jesień; Dreé Koren;**

Rébecca odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Patrzyła na podążającą w jej stronę Thierrathus, która niosła owoce i warzywa, by miały z czego przygotować strawę dla wracających z polowania wojowników. Jej krok był pełen nowej delikatności i powabu. Trzymała wysoko uniesioną głowę i stąpała subtelnie, a kiedy ujrzała swoją nową przyjaciółkę podniosła rękę w geście pozdrowienia.

Rébecca uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Tak. Thierrathus się zmieniła. Te kilka księżyców, które razem spędziły odmieniły nie tylko ją. Także Rébecca poznała, czym jest Południe, bo chociaż nigdy tam nie była, to wiele się o nim nasłuchała od wędrowców, którzy dawno temu dotarli do ich miast i z dawnych legend, które nadal opowiadano w długie zimowe wieczory. Nie chciała by kiedykolwiek sama doznała tego, co było historią życia Thierrathus i miała nadzieję, że to nigdy nie nastąpi.

− Co nigdy? − usłyszała głos swej przyjaciółki.

Nie zauważyła, że swe myśli wypowiedziała głośno.

− Zastanawiałam się czy Sélivé wie o południu. O tym jak tam jest.

Thierrathus usiadła obok niej i zaczęły obierać owoce.

− On ma wrócić... niedługo.

− Nie raduje cię to? − wyczuła w jej głosie ton niepewności.

− Nie.

− Jeszcze tak niedawno tęskniłaś.

− Nadal tęsknię. Ale czuję się taka... − wzdrygnęła się. − Jakbym kogoś zabiła.

− To dlatego, że tutaj pokazałam ci inne życie.

Thierrathus przez chwilę patrzyła w stronę lasu, gdzie od wielu dni wyglądano powrotu wojowników.

− Teraz już wiem, że można mówić: nie. Że to nie zabije wszystkich moich bliskich – powiedziała.

− Nie rozumiem.

− Kiedy byłyśmy dziećmi, w mojej wiosce, to już tak dawno, wtedy uczono nas, że za każdy sprzeciw wojownikowi, zginie ktoś, kto jest dla nas ważny. Taka jest wola bogów.

Rébecca spojrzała na nią uważniej.

− To nie jest cała prawda, czyż nie tak?

− Były jeszcze inne prawa, ale...

− Nie musisz mówić... nie chcę tego wiedzieć i nie chcę tego rozumieć.

− Ale ja teraz nie mogę mu spojrzeć w oczy. Tu wszystko jest takie _niewinne_...

− Sama zadecydujesz, co dalej robić. Wojownicy wrócą dzisiejszej nocy, najpóźniej rankiem. Jednak ucieczka to nie jest rozwiązanie. Wiesz o tym. − Rébecca wstała i oddaliła się, chcąc aby jej przyjaciółka miała możliwość zastanowić się nad decyzją, zaś Thierrathus powróciła do przerwanej pracy.

*

Tymczasem Élinor − władca miasta Dreé Koren − popatrzył z tarasu na obierającą w ogrodzie owoce Thierrathus i zamyślił się. Kobieta przyniosła do Dreé Koren zmiany. Nigdy nie chciał aby ktoś obcy pojawił się w jego mieście, ale Rébecca przekonała go by się zgodził i Thierrathus już od długiego czasu tu mieszkała i uczyła się. Ale Élinor nie martwił się tym, co mówiła sama Thierrathus, bo to nie Thierrathus była zagrożeniem. Zagrożeniem był nie kto inny tylko Sélivé.

− Myślisz, o tym, co mówi Opowieść? – zapytała Rébecca, kiedy stanęła za nim.

Westchnął.

− Jeśli te słowa mówią prawdę to niedługo nasze życie się skończy − powiedział.

− Może, dlatego się narodziliśmy? Może od początku tylko na to czekamy?

Élinor usiadł na jednej z ław stojących na tarasie.

− Rébecco, ja nie chcę umierać. Nikt z nas nie chce.

− Twoi poddani jeszcze nie odczytali znaków... Dla nich Sélivé jest jednym z wielu. Oni już zapomnieli, że tak jak ja, on też jest wśród nich dłużej niż najstarszy z nich.

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

− To jest Sélivé, prawda? – zapytał. – To on nim mówią słowa Opowieści.

− Tak, o nim.

*

Wojownicy wrócili o zmroku, a zapasy, które zdobyli musiały starczyć na czas zimy. Jedni udali się do domów, inni zajęli się od razu oprawianiem zdobyczy.

Thierrathus czekała na swego męża, a kiedy wreszcie go wyczuła, podszedł do niej niespiesznie.

− Sélivé... − popatrzyła na niego niepewnie.

Pochylił głowę, i wyczuła, że coś się zmieniło.

− To już się stało... prawda? − Domyśliła się. − Już odbyła się bitwa.

− Tak.

Podeszła do niego.

− Kim on był? − spytała.

Spojrzał na nią prawie przerażony.

− Skąd wiesz? Skąd wiesz, że on był KIMŚ?

− On zawsze jest kimś. Kimś kogo znasz, kogo szanujesz... kogo kochasz.

− On był... tobą. – Odwrócił wzrok.

Przymknęła powieki. Pamiętała, że Methuselah ją przestrzegał, a potem to jego postać przybrał ten, z kim miała walczyć. I chciał od niej tylko jednego. Tylko jednego. Jego żądanie nie było trudne. Wręcz przeciwnie, było bardzo łatwe i nie wymagało żadnego wysiłku. Tak łatwo było mu ulec. Tak łatwo...

− Jak teraz mam żyć? − spytał cicho.

Była tylko jedna odpowiedź.

− Jak zwycięzca.

Sélivé spojrzał jej w oczy.

– To nie ja go zwyciężyłem – powiedział ze stalową pewnością w głosie.

Odetchnęła z ulgą jakiej się nie spodziewała i objęła go. Od dwóch tysięcy lat szukała potwierdzenia, którego nie znalazła u Keshii, bo dziewczyna nigdy nie chciała mówić o tej walce, i dopiero teraz je znalazła!

– Wiem, Sélivé. My tylko mamy stanąć do walki. Resztą zajmuje się Ktoś inny.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Joe czekał z niecierpliwością na Sarah kiedy znowu się pojawi w jego barze. Wczoraj zamienili ze sobą tylko kilka słów, bo większość czasu zajęta była Methosem i choć została tyko na kilka minut, dowiedziała się od Joe wszystkiego, czego potrzebowała. Zdaje się, najważniejszą dla niej sprawą były kolacje. Chciała wiedzieć czy można u niego zjeść wieczorny posiłek i było mu przyjemnie, gdy odpowiadał jej: tak.

Tego wieczoru znowu się pojawiła. Usiadła w kącie i zamówiła kolację. Przez dość długą chwilę mógł ją bez przeszkód obserwować. Była niska i szczupła. Miała ledwo metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, duże, ciemne oczy i krótkie brązowe włosy. Sterczały jej we wszystkich kierunkach, jakby dopiero niedawno je obcięła. Prawie nie zauważył makijażu na jej twarzy i jak wczoraj, tak i dziś znowu miała na sobie gruby golf.

Joe lubił patrzeć na ładne rzeczy. Jednak ładne kobiety były dla niego czymś wyjątkowym. Przedmioty nie miały duszy, nie reagowały, pozwalały na siebie patrzeć bez sprzeciwu i zobowiązań. Kobiety mogły odwzajemnić spojrzenie.

I ona to zrobiła. Również spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. Nie robiła tego natrętnie, zalotnie czy z wyrzutem. Po prostu zahaczała o niego wzrokiem o wiele częściej niż mógłby się spodziewać.

Gdy nadszedł czas jego występu, uznał, że pora na mały test − jak to nazywał. Sięgnął po laskę i powoli ruszył w kierunku podium. Wiedział, że to nie fair, ale czasami nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym, by w ten sposób sprawdzać nowopoznane osoby.

Kiedy usiadł na swoim krześle i uderzył w struny gitary, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że zdała jego egzamin.

*

Sarah przychodziła prawie każdego wieczoru do baru Joe. Jadała późne kolacje, słuchała muzyki i uczyła się. Zawsze miała ze sobą jakąś książkę i często robiła notatki. Joe doszedł do wniosku, że była studentką.

Lubił na nią patrzeć. Pozwalała mu na to, choć wiedziała, że ją obserwuje. Ostatnio przyłapywał się na myśli, że odpowiadałaby mu epoka średniowiecza. Rycerz i jego dama dworu.

Ostatnio przyszła ubrana w zwykłą bluzkę. Kiedy ujrzał blizny na jej szyi, zrozumiał, że to był jej egzamin.

Nie wiedział, czy zdał.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

− Muszę ci coś wyznać Joe − Methos westchnął ciężko i oparł dłonie o róg kontuaru. − Jakieś 2000 lat temu, zrobiłem coś, co nie spodobałoby się Organizacji, gdyby oni się o tym dowiedzieli. Chociaż gdybym nie był Nieśmiertelnym, pewnie postawiliby mi za to pomnik.

Joe tylko uniósł jedną brew.

− Zdaje mi się, że to, co wtedy zrobiłem ma jakiś związek z tym, co się dzieje teraz − kontynuował Methos. − Chodzi mi o tę bibliotekę.

− No mówże wreszcie! − zniecierpliwił się Joe.

− Uczyłeś się w szkole o pożarze Rzymu? − spytał Methos.

− Chyba mi nie powiesz, że to ty podpaliłeś Rzym?!

Methos się roześmiał, ale potrząsnął głową.

− Nie, nie podpaliłem Rzymu. Jednak skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że mi to nie pomogło w pewnych kwestiach. − Milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, ale wreszcie się zdecydował. − Tam była wasza biblioteka. Jedna z największych.

− Tak, spaliła się w tym pożarze − przyznał Joe. − To była nasza największa strata.

Methos spojrzał na niego, a Joe zmarszczył brwi.

− Co ty mi chcesz powiedzieć?!

− Ona się nie spaliła.

− Jak to: nie spaliła?

Methos wzruszył ramionami.

− Mieszkałem wtedy w pałacu cesarza i miałem odpowiednich informatorów. Już od pewnego czasu wiedziałem o tym, że mam dwa "cienie". Jako cel postawiłem sobie znalezienie wszystkich informacji, które udało im się o mnie zebrać − zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się czy wyjawić mu, że szukał też informacji o innych Nieśmiertelnych, ale zrezygnował. − W Rzymie było wielu Nieśmiertelnych, a co za tym idzie i wielu Obserwatorów. No, przynajmniej kilku − zamyślił się. − Ja znałem tam ośmiu Nieśmiertelnych. I oczywiście Thierrathus. Ale ona się nie liczy, bo wtedy nie miała Cienia.

− Dlaczego? − zaciekawił się, Joe.

Przez twarz Methosa przemknął grymas.

− Postanowiła, że nigdy już nie pozwoli na to, by ktoś... by ktoś był częścią jej życia bezprawnie. Od tego czasu miała ich niewielu, mam na myśli Kronikarzy.

Joe milczał przez chwilę.

− Czasami zastanawiam się czy to, aby naprawdę jest ten sam świat, co wtedy.

− To nie jest ten świat, co wtedy, Joe. Uwierz mi.

Joe chyba doszedł do wniosku, że nic więcej z niego nie wyciągnie.

− I co z tą biblioteką? − spytał.

Methos kiwnął głową.

− Tak, miałem wtedy w Rzymie przyjaciela. Też mieszkał w pobliżu pałacu i nie zadawał wielu pytań. To on powiedział mi o tych zbiorach. Kiedy odkryłem gdzie Cienie chowają swoje papirusy, postanowiłem, że muszę je mieć. Byłem tam kilka razy i znalazłem wiele opowieści, które mówiły o mnie, a niektóre powinny być zapomniane, ale nie o tym chcę mówić. W tamtych czasach niewiele wiedziano o bezpieczeństwie, więc mogłem tam wchodzić, kiedy chciałem. Musiałem więc zachowywać pozory i kiedy zabierałem zwój, zostawiałem im tam jakieś nieważne rachunki czy spisy z pałacu, które nie nadawały się nawet na palimpsesty. Robiłem to żeby ilość im się zgadzała. I po trzydziestu latach miałem już prawie całą bibliotekę w domu. Nie było tego tam wiele, bo oni trzymali to i w innych miejscach, do których nie miałem wstępu, ale mnie to satysfakcjonowało. I kiedy byłem tam po raz ostatni, zaskoczył mnie ten pożar.

− Oni stwierdzili, że cała biblioteka się spaliła, a to były tylko nieważne rachunki?! − wykrzyknął Joe.

− Nikogo tam nie było, by je ratować. Wszyscy uciekali przed ogniem. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, że je pozamieniałem? Zresztą to była bardzo mała piwnica, gdzie bywało niewielu... gości. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja tam zginąłem tej nocy. Nie udało mi się uciec.

Joe zamarł na chwilę.

− Rozumiem. I co z tym zrobiłeś?

Methos westchnął.

− I tu zaczyna się problem. − Przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom, bo nie lubił przyznawać się do niepowodzeń. − Ktoś mi to ukradł.

− Słucham?!

− Kiedy wróciłem do pałacu, już tego tam nie było. Nie wiem gdzie to jest.

− Więc, po co mi to mówisz?!

− Bo w kronice, którą mamy od Connora, Darius pisze, o tych papirusach, które wtedy pozamieniałem. One wszystkie są w tej bibliotece Wyklętych.

Joe przez dłuższą chwilę próbował przyswoić sobie znaczenie jego słów.

− To by znaczyło, że ukradł ci to jakiś Cień − zauważył.

− Nie miałem wtedy Cienia.

− Jesteś tego pewny?

− Tak.

− Może to był ktoś, kogo znałeś? Jakiś Cień, którego tylko znałeś, niekoniecznie twój.

− Nikt o tym nie wiedział. Tylko ten mój przyjaciel i Thierrathus. W czasie pożaru on ratował swoją żonę, a Thierrathus miała wtedy inne sprawy na głowie. Nie interesowała się Cieniami.

− Kim wtedy była?

− Chyba niewolnicą. Więcej nie wiem. Nawet nie wiem gdzie mieszkała. Widywałem ją tylko na targu co kilka lat. Nie śledziłem jej.

− Zapytaj ją o to.

Methos westchnął.

− Nie mogę jej znaleźć. Próbowałem się z nią skontaktować, ale jej telefon nie odpowiada. Chwilowo zniknęła.

Joe zmarszczył brwi.

− Mam nadzieję, że nic jej się nie stało – powiedział zaniepokojony.

Methos odwrócił wzrok.

− Jeszcze zapytam Williama. Może on coś wie.

 

**_27 n.e. Rzym;_ **

Thierrathus poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i w chwilę później, pod naporem silnego pchnięcia, upadła na kolana. Na nadgarstku tego, który ją tak brutalnie pchnął widniał znak Cienia − jednak nie był to tatuaż. Była to głęboka blizna.

− Szybciej! − usłyszała jego krzyk. Krzyk dozorcy.

Uniosła wzrok i ujrzała miejsce, do którego ją prowadzono. Senator rzymski kupił ją kilka dni temu, tak jak i innych ludzi z łodzi, która wtedy przybiła do brzegów cesarstwa. Łowcy niewolników schwytali ich wiele tygodni temu w krainie daleko na północy. Wielu z jej pobratymców nie przeżyło podróży, a inni sami odebrali sobie życie, nie chcąc żyć w niewoli; jeszcze inni zostali już wcześniej sprzedani.

Thierrathus wstała i zaciskając zęby ruszyła po przestronnych schodach do domu swego nowego właściciela. Przez cały czas od jej schwytania ten dozorca zajmował się tylko nią. Jej życie w ciągu tych tygodni zamieniło się w koszmar. On wiedział, kim ona była i traktował ją jakby była jego zabawką. Zabijał ją wiele razy, a już dawno przestała liczyć ile.

Nienawidziła go. Nienawidziła go z całego serca. Nie za to, że odbierał jej życie, choć nie miał do tego prawa; nie za to, że była wobec niego bezbronna, gdyż odebrał jej miecz i wszystko, co miała; nie za to, że wiedział, kim ona jest i wykorzystywał to.

Nienawidziła go za to, że był tym, kim był – za to, że był Cieniem.

− Do środka! − powtórzył, i wepchnął ją do dużego ogrodu.

Kilka chwil później wszyscy nowi niewolnicy stanęli na środku przedsionka i spojrzeli z obawą na drzwi prowadzące do domu.

Tylko Thierrathus patrzyła na ogród. Co miało się stać, temu i tak nie mogła zapobiec, a kimkolwiek był jej nowy właściciel, jej życie należało teraz do niego i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. W głębi duszy wiedziała jednak, że nawet największy z łotrów jest lepszy niż ten potwór, który nosił znak Cienia.

I wtedy jej sygnatura zahaczyła o sygnaturę innego Nieśmiertelnego. Zadrżała mimowolnie. Nie, jej nowy właściciel nie mógł być przecież Nieśmiertelnym!

Ale nie odwróciła się, gdy wszedł. Nie miała już na to siły. Stała w bezruchu i czekała na swoją kolej. Przechodził kolejno od jednego niewolnika do drugiego i przydzielał im zadania, aż wreszcie podszedł i do niej. Jakby specjalnie ją zostawił sobie na sam koniec.

Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy. I oczywiście rozpoznała go od razu. Westchnęła, a on zmierzył ją wzrokiem zauważając oczywiście jej stan, zmęczenie, nadal niezagojone rany od upadku na kamiennych schodach oraz wyraz jej oczu.

− Ta zostanie moją nałożnicą − powiedział do kobiety, którą Thierrathus uznała za zarządczynię.

− Jak sobie życzysz, senatorze − odpowiedziała.

Po jej słowach wyszedł, a niedługo później wyszli również inni z jej towarzyszy i Thierrathus została sama z tą starszą, szczupłą kobietą. Resztę niewolników wyprowadzono do części domu przeznaczonej dla takich jak oni.

− Chodź za mną − powiedziała kobieta.

Thierrathus posłusznie ruszyła za nią, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech. Teraz tylko jedno było ważne. Jako przyszła nałożnica miała zostać wykąpana i przebrana w nowe, świeże szaty i miała zostać nakarmiona. A za to była gotowa umrzeć. Nawet kilka razy.

Po wielu godzinach, kiedy prowadzono ją do sypialni senatora, miała na sobie miękką tunikę i sandały z delikatnej skóry, włosy spięto jej wysoko na czubku głowy, zaś palce przyozdobiono złotymi pierścieniami.

Odsunęła kotarę i weszła do środka. Była za blisko, by go wyczuć, ale wiedziała, że on tam jest. Stanęła na środku i czekała aż on się zbliży.

− Witaj Thierrathus − powiedział.

Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

− Witaj Élinor.

 

**_Rano;_ **

Leżała na przestronnym łóżku i wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem na malowidła na suficie. Zamiast cieszyć się pierwszą nocą spędzoną nie pod gołym niebem, a w wygodnym łóżku, ona myślała o czasach, które już dawno minęły i wiedziała, że nigdy nie wrócą.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją szmer otwieranych drzwi.

− Dzień dobry – powiedziała, kiedy zobaczyła Élinora.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł bliżej.

− Nadal myślisz o Rébecce? − zapytał marszcząc brwi.

Usiadła i oparła się o ścianę pledami. Czasami zastanawiała się skąd on o niej tyle wiedział. Czytał w niej jak w otwartej książce.

− Nie mogę o niej nie myśleć, kiedy jestem z tobą – powiedziała.

Usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem.

− Możesz stąd odejść, kiedy zechcesz – oświadczył i oparł policzek o jej głowę.

− Wiem.

Długo milczał, a ona wsłuchiwała się w bicie jego serca.

− Zostań − wyszeptał.

− Rébecca...

− Jej tu nie ma.

− Ale w Dreé Koren była – jęknęła żałośnie.

− Za każdym razem, gdy się spotykamy to powtarzasz – przypomniał, ale w jego głosie nie wyczuła wyrzutu.

− Kochała cię.

− Ja ją też kochałem − nie zaprzeczył.

− Zdradziłam ją − powiedziała.

− Ona nie jest moją żoną i nigdy nią nie była, a ty jesteś najbardziej upartym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. – Przytulił ja mocniej.

Thierrathus westchnęła. Chciałaby, żeby i dla niej było to równie proste. Élinor znał jej samopotępiające tendencje i znosił je z zaskakującą cierpliwością. I nie próbował jej ponownie przypominać, że ucieczki nie mają sensu.

 

**_Kilka miesięcy później_ **

Thierrathus spacerowała po targu i przyglądała się owocom morza na straganie. Chciała przygotować dla Élinora, który teraz nosił imię Lukan, powitalną kolację, gdyż miał to być ich pierwszy wspólny wieczór od kilku dni. Musiał wyjechać na prowincję w jakiejś służbowej sprawie i na dzisiaj zaplanował powrót. Miała już się zdecydować na dość dobrze wyglądające ryby, kiedy wyczuła obecność jakiegoś Nieśmiertelnego. Rozejrzała się, lecz w tym tłumie mógł jej umknąć. Mimo to wypatrzyła go.

− Witaj Methos − powiedziała, kiedy się do niej zbliżył. Ściskał pod pachą jakiś zwój papirusów.

− Thierrathus? Ty tutaj? Jesteś ostatnią osobą, jaką się tutaj spodziewałem zobaczyć − uśmiechnął się lekko.

− Wolałabym być gdzieś na północy, ale nie narzekam. − Nie widzieli się już bardzo długo, ale nigdy ich powitania nie były naznaczone obcością czy niepewnością. Rozstania traktowali jako nieodłączną część życia. Tak samo jak powitania. Chociaż te drugie były dużo przyjemniejsze.

− Co tam trzymasz? − spytała zaciekawiona.

− Historię jednego z nas. − Mrugnął do niej okiem porozumiewawczo.

Wiedziała, że odkąd się dowiedział o Cieniach, nic innego nie robił. Chciał zdobyć wszystko, co obserwującym go udawało się zapisać. Zawsze potrafił wyśledzić, kto jest jego Cieniem i Cienie innych też zawsze odnajdywał, nawet w tłumie. Ale teraz Thierrathus nie miała ochoty na rozmowy dotyczące tego tematu, bo tamten dozorca za bardzo ją skrzywdził by mogła tak szybko zapomnieć. Tym bardziej, że zapominać nie chciała.

− Gdzie mieszkasz? − spytał.

− Na zachodzie miasta − powiedziała wymijająco, bo Élinor należał tylko do niej i do jej przeszłości i nie chciała się nim z nikim dzielić. Nawet z Methosem. A może szczególnie z Methosem? − Skąd to masz? − wskazała na papirus.

− Pożyczyłem − powiedział z błyskiem w oczach, ale wiedziała, że trafniejsze byłoby słowo "ukradłem".

− Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej jest ciekawe.

− Wszystkie są ciekawe.

− Marcellus! − Dobiegło ich czyjeś wołanie.

Methos odwrócił głowę. Mężczyzna, który go zawołał, dawał mu jakieś znaki.

− Idę! − odkrzyknął mu. − Muszę znikać − zwrócił się do Thierrathus. − Ktoś chyba zauważył, że czegoś mu brakuje.

Skinęła głową z rozbawieniem.

− Idź, _Marcellus_.

Methos uśmiechnął się lekko i schował trzymane zwoje głębiej pod tunikę.

Thierrathus usłyszała za sobą jakieś wrzaski.

− Złodziej! Łapcie złodzieja! − Przez tłum przedzierał się dość pokaźnego wzrostu mężczyzna. − Łapcie go! − powtarzał, rozpychając się łokciami i po drodze przewrócił już kilka straganów.

Thierrathus patrzyła jak Methos próbuje przedrzeć się przez tłum, który zaczynał orientować się w sytuacji i zastanawiała się kiedy znowu go zobaczy.

 

**_Wieczorem;_ **

− Tu jest tak pięknie − wyszeptała Thierrathus wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków.

− Rzym to piękne miasto – przyznał Élinor. − Ale nie różni się tak bardzo od osad na północy. Rzymianie nazywają ich barbarzyńskimi, a sami też zachowują się jak zwierzęta. Wystarczy popatrzeć na cesarza. Teraz już nie ma prawdziwych władców.

− Ty byłeś dobrym władcą. Pamiętam jak bardzo ci ufaliśmy − wyznała.

− Nie zdołałem obronić Dreé Koren przed najeźdźcami − powiedział smutno, ale w jego głosie brzmiał spokój. Wiedziała, że pogodził się z tamtymi wydarzeniami. Nikt nie mógł im zapobiec. Nawet on.

Choć minęło już tyle stuleci, w jej pamięci wciąż żywe były wspomnienia. Zniszczenie Dorineé. Śmierć Sélivé. Ucieczka tych którzy przeżyli do Dreé Koren.

− Nieznani – wyszeptał Élinor, jakby do siebie.

− Nieznani? − spytała zaskoczona.

− Tak, od początku wiedzieliśmy, że tak się stanie – powiedział, jakby czytając w jej myślach. − Jeden z nas miał stanąć do walki z Przeciwnikiem, o którym nam opowiadano, że miał być silniejszy od całej armii wojowników. I naszym zadaniem było nauczyć nasze dzieci by nie bały się stawić mu czoła. Naszym ojcom obiecano, że jeśli nauczą swoich potomków tego, co Nieznani nakazali, zwycięstwo zostanie nam dane.

− I zostało.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

− Tylko, że odkąd pamiętam uczono mnie, że to będę ja.

Spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta odsuwając się lekko. Nigdy jej tego nie mówił.

− Tak, po całych tych latach, po odejściu Nieznanych, nasi ojcowie uznali, że to będzie ktoś z rodu władców, a ja byłem jednym z nich.

− Przecież odkąd cię poznałam czułam, że wiesz, że to Sélivé − zaoponowała.

− Masz rację − potwierdził. − Jednak zanim cię spotkałem po raz pierwszy, Sélivé odwiedził mnie, żeby mnie prosić byś mogła zostać z nami, kiedy on wyruszy na coroczne polowanie. Nie chciał cię zostawiać jeszcze same i prosił by Rébecca się tobą zaopiekowała.

− Pytał cię o pozwolenie?

− Oczywiście. Wkraczając do mojego miasta musiał podporządkować się moim prawom. Nie był moim poddanym, mieszkał w końcu w Dorineé, ale szanował prawa Dreé Koren. Od razu, gdy do mnie przyszedł zrozumiałem, że wszystko się zmieniło, że cokolwiek miało się stać, my mieliśmy zginąć.

− Zginąć?

− Miasta musiały zostać zniszczone, aby nikt nie mógł dać świadectwa, że tak potężne zło naprawdę istnieje. Chociaż przecież i tak nikt by w to nie uwierzył.

Thierrathus zadrżała. Pamiętała, jak po powrocie Sélivé z tego długiego polowania tak wiele się między nimi zmieniło, ale ich miłość jeszcze się przez to umocniła. Stała się prawdziwsza i pełniejsza. Nie mogli już bez siebie żyć.

Wrócili do Dorineé i zapomnieli o tym co był złe, co odciągało ich od siebie. Pamiętała, że dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, czym jest miłość. Prawdziwa i nieśmiertelna. Sélivé nauczył jej wiary we własne siły i nauczył jej znaczenia słowa: _godność_.

Aż pewnego dnia, nadeszli. Wojownicy z północy, którzy mieli straszliwą broń, która mogła zabić Nieśmiertelnego. I odebrali nią życie Sélivé, chociaż żaden z najeźdźców nie był Nieśmiertelnym.

Na wspomnienie tego dnia nadal krwawiło jej serce. Była jedynym Nieśmiertelnym w Dorineé i przejęła jego Quickenning. Pierwszy w życiu. Później zabili również ją, ale ją nie na wieki. Kiedy tamci wojownicy odeszli, zabrała kilkoro dzieci, które to przeżyły i odeszła z nimi do Dreé Koren. Tam Rébecca pomogła jej zacząć znowu żyć.

Pamiętała jej słowa: _"Jeśli coś dobrego odeszło na zawsze, to znaczy, że przyszedł czas na inne dobro. Rozejrzyj się, a wtedy znajdziesz, to, co przygotował ci los. Cokolwiek to jest, nie pozwól temu przeminąć, bez walki."_

Ale chciała też pamiętać te chwile, które zmieniły ją bardziej niż całe jej poprzednie życie. Wszystko, co przeżyła zanim dotarła do Dorineé trudno było nazwać miłością, bo nie pozwalano jej na żaden wybór. Wcześniej nie wolno jej było mówić: "nie". Sélivé nauczył ją, że zawsze może odmawiać. I że zgoda powinna być jej wyborem − świadomym i dobrowolnym. Jednak na to, co stało się w Dreé Koren nikt jej nie przygotował. Na to jak bardzo wolność mogła skomplikować jej życie, jeśli nie potrafiła jej dobrze wykorzystać.

Pokochała Élinora. Wbrew światu i wbrew sobie. Ale w Dreé Koren mieszkała Rébecca, która też kochała Élinora. Dlatego Thierrathus unikała jego towarzystwa. Zamieszkała z dala od miasta i tam spędzała większość czasu. Uczyła dzieci i wyrabiała strzały, bo to jedyne, co umiała robić dobrze.

Ale Rébecca nie mogła nie zauważyć tego, co Thierrathus starała się przed nią ukryć. Tym bardziej, że Élinor nie pozostał obojętny. Kiedy tamtej jesieni Élinor przyszedł do jej domu, podziękować za strzały, które dla niego zrobiła, ujrzała w jego oczach wyraz, z jakim sama na niego patrzyła.

I od tego dnia, wszystko się zmieniło. Wróciła do miasta i razem z mieszkańcami przeżywała strach przed najeźdźcami z północy, którzy się nieuchronnie zbliżali. Razem z nimi cieszyła się z każdego dnia, który minął bez wieści o ukrywających się w lesie obcych zwiadowcach. Razem z nimi przygotowywała się na nieuniknioną bitwę. Bitwę, którą musieli przegrać.

Élinor nie bał się konfrontacji, więc miał odwagę spojrzeć Rébecce w oczy i prosić o wybaczenie, a Rébecca nie miała do niego żalu po ich rozstaniu. Za długo żyła na tym świecie i w tym właśnie mieście, żeby chować urazę.  

Thierrathus zaś wtedy tak bardzo pogubiła się w tych totalnie sprzecznych i odmiennych kulturach i przekonaniach, że nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Nie potrafiła – teraz pamiętała to niczym jakiś emocjonalny paraliż. Zdrada była jedyną rzeczą, której nie potrafiła wybaczyć. Sobie. I nie miało znaczenia, że nigdy nie pozwoliła sobie na związek z Élinorem – wtedy nie mogła podjąć żadnej decyzji, dlatego odsunęła się od wszystkiego, co w jakikolwiek sposób nawet przypominało relację. W swoich oczach i tak zdradziła Rébeccę.

Przed decydującą bitwą Élinor wyznaczył ją do opieki nad dziećmi, a jej zadaniem było odprowadzenie ich w góry. I zrobiła to. Odeszła z nimi na zachód, bo tam w małej osadzie schroniła się część mieszkańców Dorineé i Dreé Koren i tam odprowadziła dzieci. Kiedy wróciła, w Dreé Koren nie został kamień na kamieniu.

Pamiętała, jak błądziła między ciałami poległych i szukała Rébecki. Nie znalazła jej, ale znalazła Élinora. Leżał na ziemi w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś stały mury jego miasta, a w jego sercu tkwiła dzida. Pamiętała, że drżały jej ręce, gdy wyciągała to ostrze, a chociaż on nie mógł tego czuć, ją to bolało.

Pamiętała jego przerażenie, gdy złapał pierwszy oddech, gdy po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy. Jego strach, jego krzyk. Trzymała go w ramionach i pragnęła by nie żył. Zbyt go kochała, by jego powrót był dla niej miły. Życie, które na niego czekało miało boleć. Miało być okrutne, pełne strachu i walki. Miało to być życie ze świadomością śmierci. Życie, które wiadomo jak się skończy. W boju, na kolanach, czekając na ostateczny cios. Nie mając nadziei na litość.

Życie, które miało być jednym, niekończącym się pożegnaniem, z wszystkimi, których kiedykolwiek kochał i których kiedykolwiek pokocha.

− Rébecca. − To były jego pierwsze słowa. − Zabrali ją na południe.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Adam stał od kilku minut przed barem Joe w oczekiwaniu na jej pojawienie się. Sarah wyszła kwadrans po dziesiątej i przeszła kilka kroków zanim go wyczuła. Rozejrzała się czujnie, lecz gdy go rozpoznała uspokoiła się.

− Witaj, Adamie − odezwała się do niego. − Czekasz na kogoś?

− Tak − przeciągnął to słowo, ruszając w jej kierunku. − Na ciebie.

Chyba wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak, bo cofnęła się kilka kroków.

− O co chodzi? − spytała niepewnie.

− Wiesz dobrze, o co chodzi − odpowiedział.

− Nie – wyszeptała, a jej oczu zniknął cały blask. − Adamie, nie musisz tego robić.

− Zobaczymy czy jesteś tak dobra – powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Odkąd zaprzyjaźnił się z Joe, a prawdziwe przyjaźnie nie zdarzały mu się często, czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny, więc musiał być pewny, co z nią było nie tak. A że było coś z nią nie tak, był zupełnie przekonany.

− Ale dlaczego? – Najwyraźniej niczego nie rozumiała.

− Dlatego, że na końcu może zostać tylko jeden. – Wzruszył ramionami. Standardowa formułka zawsze działała.

Chyba zrozumiała, że na nic zda się jej opór, bo skinęła głową.

− Gdzie?

− Znam jedno spokojne miejsce.

− Prowadź.

Ruszyła za nim i bez oporów wsiadła do jego auta.

− To nie ma sensu i ty o tym doskonale wiesz. − To były jedyne słowa, jakie padły z jej ust, gdy jechali do tej opuszczonej fabryki. Nic nie odpowiedział. Miał plan i musiał go wykonać.

Myślał, że kogoś tak niedoświadczonego łatwo mu będzie pokonać, lecz ona była dobra. Po kilku minutach walki doszedł do wniosku, że była bardzo dobra. Gdy o mało co nie rzuciła go na kolana musiał przyznać, że niewielu lepszych od niej szermierzy w swoim życiu spotkał. Teraz wiedział, że zostało mu tylko jedno do zrobienia.

Pozwolił jej wytrącić sobie miecz z dłoni.

Spojrzał jej w twarz. Nie wiedział, co nastąpi za chwilę, ale był pewien, że ona go nie zabije. Gdyby to chciała zrobić miała już do tego okazję. Teraz chciał sprawdzić coś innego.

Nie tamował swoich emocji, kiedy przyłożyła mu ostrze swego miecza do jego szyi. Już dawno nie czuł tego rodzaju strachu, bo mimo wszystko, odrobina niepewności pozostała w jego świadomości. Kiedyś ten strach mówił mu, że jeszcze żyje, ale wiedział też, że dopóki żyje, dopóty jest nadzieja.

Sarah miała przyspieszony oddech po wysiłku i zaróżowione policzki, a na jej czole perliły się krople potu. Methos też był zmęczony, lecz całe zmęczenie opadło, kiedy ona się odsunęła i pozwoliła mu sięgnąć po swój miecz. Zrobił to w mgnieniu oka.

Popatrzyła na niego z takim zawodem w oczach, jaki Methos ostatnio widział w oczach MacLeoda, po tym, jak ten dowiedział się o jego mrocznej przeszłości.

− To nie koniec... − powiedział spokojnie.

− Mam nadzieję! − odparowała, odwracając się odchodząc.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

− Ja też − wyszeptał do siebie. − Ja też.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Sarah usiadła przy stoliku tej małej kawiarenki i zamówiła herbatę, bo nigdy nie lubiła kawy. Westchnęła głęboko i oparła czoło na splecionych dłoniach. Chociaż minęła dopiero dziewiąta rano, ona już była zmęczona. Zmęczona nieśmiertelnością. Po wczorajszym spotkaniu z Piersonem nie opuszczało jej przygnębienie, a chociaż wiedziała, że chciał ją tylko sprawdzić, to czuła się poniżona i wykorzystana. _Godność._ Zacisnęła zęby. Czasami to było tako trudne.

Nie miała jednak czasu długo się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż wyczuła bliskość jakiegoś Nieśmiertelnego. Uniosła głowę i rozejrzała się. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Mężczyzna, który się do niej zbliżał był wysoki i smukły, miał krótkie, ciemne włosy, zaczesane do tyłu i szaroniebieskie oczy. I... uśmiechał się. Chociaż spotkała już w życiu wielu Nieśmiertelnych, jednak żaden z nich przy pierwszym spotkaniu się nie uśmiechał. Żaden.

− Przepraszam, że wczoraj nie przyszedłem na spotkanie − powiedział na powitanie. − Jesteś Sarah, mam rację?

− Tak. − Wstała i podała mu dłoń. − A ty jesteś przyjacielem Amy?

− Amy? Ja ją trochę inaczej nazywam, ale tak. − Usiadł obok niej. − Nazywam się Lukan. Podobno potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

− Amy powiedziała, że mógłbyś mnie czegoś nauczyć.

Spojrzał jej poważnie w oczy.

− Czego?

− Tego, czego inni − odpowiedziała bezbarwnie.

Milczał bardzo długo, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

− Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. − Znowu się uśmiechnął. − Ale jeśli masz być moją uczennicą, powinnaś kogoś poznać. − Wstał i wyciągnął rękę zachęcająco. − Chodź.

Zauważyła, że nie miał on żadnej broni. Ona sama nie ruszała się nigdzie bez swojego rapiera, ale wstała i poszła za nim. Miał samochód, o jakim większość ludzi mogła tylko pomarzyć. Zanim wsiadła do auta, pomyślała jeszcze o stalowej pewności w głosie Amy, kiedy ta przekonywała ją, że może mu zaufać.

Jechali dość długo i zdziwiła się, gdy zatrzymał się przed szpitalem.

− To dlatego nie mogłem się z tobą wczoraj spotkać. − Wyjaśnił.

Poszła za nim, odrobinę zdezorientowana, a jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła, gdy weszli do sali, gdzie na łóżku leżała kobieta, która w ramionach trzymała nowonarodzone dziecko.

− Saro, to jest moja żona Felicja i córka Leonia − przedstawił je sobie. − Leonia postanowiła wczoraj przyjść na świat i nie mogłem do ciebie przyjechać.

Sarah stała przez chwilę w bezruchu, starając się zrozumieć co się właściwie dzieje i jak bardzo jej życie przez ostatnie miesiące przestało mieć sens, a jednocześnie czuła, że ten sens właśnie odnalazła, kiedy Felicja się do niej uśmiechnęła.

− Całkiem... racjonalny powód – powiedział wreszcie, czując tak niesamowitą ulgę, że dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie w jakim napięciu ostatnio żyła.

 

**_Współcześnie, Los Angeles_ **

Thierrathus spojrzała na zegarek i westchnęła. Już od godziny czekała w tej kawiarni na Morgana, ale nie niecierpliwiła się, bo znała brata swojego męża wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że to dla niego normalne zachowanie. Miał jej przywieźć z firmy dokumenty, które niezwłocznie wymagały jej podpisu, a ona nie miała jeszcze ochoty wracać do Paryża. Chciała odpocząć, bo czasami to wszystko przerastało jej siły. Tęskniła za Williamem, ale kiedy postanowił, że przyjmie pracę, którą zaproponował mu Joe, nie sprzeciwiała się.

− Hej, malutka − usłyszała za sobą, głos, którego nie spodziewała się tu usłyszeć. Odwróciła się zaskoczona.

− Chris, co ty tu robisz? − spytała zdezorientowana.

− Morgan jest zajęty − wyszeptał całując ją w policzek i kładąc przed nią teczkę z dokumentami.

Thierrathus wskazała ręką na krzesło po drugiej stronie stolika.

− Jakiś Pierson cię szuka − powiedział, kiedy kelnerka, która przyjmowała jego zamówienie, oddaliła się od ich stolika.

− Mówiłam, że nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać − rzuciła przelotnie, przeglądając dokumenty.

− Dzwonił już kilka razy. To zdaje się ważne.

− Dla niego wszystko jest ważne, jeśli to dotyczy jego osoby − uśmiechnęła się lekko.

− Ach, tak? − Też się uśmiechnął. − Lepiej mi powiedz, co tam u mojego brata? Dlaczego nie wrócił jeszcze do Paryża? I czemu nie dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa?

− Chris... − Odłożyła papiery i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. − Nie mam teraz ochoty na rozmowy o pracy i o Williamie.

− Pokłóciliście się? − spytał rozbawiony.

− Z Williamem nie można się kłócić. On jest bezkonfliktowy.

− Szkoda że tego samego nie można powiedzieć o Morganie. − Popatrzył na puchar lodów, które postawiła przed nim kelnerka i sięgnął po łyżkę.

Thierrathus zamknęła grubą teczkę i odsunęła ją od siebie. Czasami wspominała z rozrzewnieniem czasy, kiedy nie było papieru.

− Znalazłem tego Targeta − odezwał się próbując lodów.

− Tak? − spytała z napięciem w głosie.

− Bardzo mi pomogła ta twoja przyjaciółka. − Spojrzał jej przelotnie w oczy. − Całkiem miła dziewczyna i zna się na rzeczy. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o sejfy i tego typu sprawy.

− Znam ją dłużej niż ty – przerwała mu zniecierpliwiona.

− Już przechodzę do sedna sprawy. A więc najpierw nie chciała się zgodzić. Nie wiem, co się między wami stało, ale ona nie była na początku zbyt skora do współpracy. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że ona może mieć obiekcje? – spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

− Lubi się droczyć − podsumowała krótko.

− Droczyć się?! − Uniósł obie brwi, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami. − Można to i tak nazwać. W każdym razie ma dziewczyna temperament. Więc kiedy już się odrobinę _podroczyliśmy_ , stwierdziła, że potrzebuje kilku dni na załatwienie swoich spraw, a potem może pojechać do tego Luke’a. Wspominała coś o jakiejś uczennicy i problemach ze swoim współpracownikiem.

− Ale się zgodziła?

Wzruszył ramionami.

− Tak. Dopiero potem zaczęliśmy go szukać i nie można zaprzeczyć, by twoje fundusze nam nie pomogły. Ten Target, był właśnie na kilkumiesięcznym wyjeździe służbowym na Oceanie Indyjskim. Ściśle tajnym. Ale Amanda włamała się do mieszkania jednego z jego szefów i potem już poszło szybko. Znaleźliśmy miejsce jego pobytu i mogłem zorganizować mu powrót.

Milczała długą chwilę.

− Cieszę się, że Amanda ci pomogła − powiedziała w końcu. − Nie byłam pewna czy się zgodzi.

− Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? − spytał, ale odpowiedź była oczywista.

− Gdzie teraz jest Target? − zmieniła temat.

− W stolicy.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Duncan wszedł do baru Joe’ego i rozejrzał się po prawie pustej sali. Jeszcze niewielu gości było obecnych, a jego przyjaciel siedział przy podium i słuchał gry jednego ze swoich współpracowników. Duncan wyczuł, że w środku jest jakiś inny Nieśmiertelny, ale po chwili przekonał się, że to tylko ta dziewczyna, która ostatnio często tu widywał. Nie zwracał na nią uwagi, tak jak i ona nie zwracała uwagi na niego – nie wchodzili sobie po prostu w drogę.

− Hej, Mac − odezwał się Joe, gdy Duncan zbliżył się na tyle, by mógł go usłyszeć.

− Thierrathus już wróciła? − spytał Duncan, siadając obok niego.

− Nie, Adam nadal jej szuka.

− William nic nie wie?

− Wie. − Joe wzruszył ramionami. − Ale Thierry podobno nie życzy sobie, by komukolwiek udzielał tej informacji.

− Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane? – zapytał Duncan sceptycznie.

− Ona jest starsza od ciebie i... bardziej doświadczona. Nie przeżyłaby tak długo, gdyby nie wiedziała, co robi. Jeśli nie chce żebyśmy wiedzieli, gdzie jest, to widocznie ma jakiś ważny powód. Przestań się tym martwić.

− Tacy Nieśmiertelni jak ona są niebezpieczni.

− Oczywiście, że wiem, że wiesz. − Joe uśmiechnął się lekko.

− Nie powinieneś jej ufać bezpodstawnie – powiedział Duncan złowieszczo.

Joe tylko się uśmiechnął, a Duncan wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do drzwi.

− W takim razie: Do jutra.

− Na razie.

*

Joe potrząsnął głową i sięgnął po gitarę. Nie dane było mu jednak zagrać, gdyż przyszło kilku gości i był zmuszony ich obsłużyć. Kiedy miał odłożyć fartuch, usłyszał głos Sarah.

− Pan wie, kim jestem, prawda panie Dawson? − Usiadła przy kontuarze i oparła brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

− Słyszałaś naszą rozmowę? − spytał ostrożnie.

− Tak. Rozmawialiście dość głośno.

− Rozumiem. − Joe sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale sprawiło mu ulgę, to, że ona się dowiedziała.

− Jak wiele pan wie? − zaciekawiła się.

− Wystarczająco dużo.

− Cieszę się... − Ona też chyba poczuła ulgę.

− Tak? Dlaczego?

− Bo więcej pan zrozumie.

− Joe − powiedział. − Dla przyjaciół jestem Joe.

Uśmiechnęła się.

− Cieszę się, że nie musze ci tego sama wyjawiać.

− Jesteś ciekawa, kim on jest? − Wskazał brodą drzwi, za którymi zniknął Mac.

Skinęła głową.

− Nazywa się Duncan MacLeod.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

− Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że go znam – powiedziała. – Nie rozumiem tego, bo jestem pewna, że nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkałam.

− On ma charakterystyczną twarz.

− Chyba tak... Ile ma lat? Jeśli mogę cię o to zapytać.

Wzruszył ramionami.

− Sama go zapytaj, kiedy następnym razem tu przyjdzie.

− Ach, ta dyplomacja − powiedziała z grymasem, ale po chwili ciepło się uśmiechnęła. − Zrobię to, możesz być pewien.

 

**_Współcześnie Waszyngton D.C._ **

Thierrathus weszła do biura jednego z dyrektorów FBI.

− Witam pana, panie Donner − powiedziała z uśmiechem.

− Miło mi panią nareszcie poznać − wyznał i uścisnął jej dłoń.

Spojrzała na dwójkę innych agentów, których również zastała w gabinecie.

− To agentka Miles i agent Target.

− Agentko Miles. − Thierrathus podała dłoń kobiecie o smutnych oczach, a potem spojrzała na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę.

− John... − Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

− Thierry − wyszeptał wstrząśnięty. − Wcale się nie zmieniłaś...

Podeszła do niego bliżej. Jego twarz zorana była zmarszczkami, ale oczy miały nadal ten sam blask, co wiele lat temu.

− Witaj − powiedziała.

− Pani Carter − odezwał się Donner. − Moi agenci właśnie wychodzą.

− Oczywiście. − Skinęła głową i poczekała aż ta dwójka odejdzie, po czym usiadła w fotelu.

− Co mógłbym dla pani zrobić? Mój szef powiedział, że będzie miała pani jakieś szczególne wymaganie.

− "Szczególne" to nie jest właściwe słowo − sprostowała. − Chodzi mi o agenta Targeta. My już kiedyś mieliśmy przyjemność ze sobą współpracować. Pracował nad pewną sprawą i tylko on zna szczegóły tak dobrze, by była nadzieja na szybkie rozwiązanie. Nie ma czasu by wprowadzać nowego agenta w to, co agent Target już wie.

Donner zmrużył oczy i oparł dłonie na biurku, stykając ze sobą palce.

− Czego dotyczyła ta sprawa? − spytał podejrzliwie.

− Organizacji, która prawdopodobnie jest zamieszana w zaginięcia osób na całym świecie.

− Nie słyszałem... − potrząsnął głową.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

− Nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że ta organizacja istnieje.

− Agent Target jest teraz zaangażowany w inną sprawę. – Donner potrząsnął głową.

− Rozumiem. − Pochyliła się w jego stronę, a jej oczy stały się zimniejsze od stali. Spojrzała na niego tak, jak popatrzyła na Sabah, gdy ta postanowiła, że mąż Thierrathus będzie znacznie szczęśliwszy przy boku królowej. Pamiętała panikę w oczach tamtej władczyni, którą uważała za przyjaciółkę. Na Sabah spojrzała jednak oczyma, które widziały krzywdę i szczęście trzech tysięcy lat. Oczyma, które potrafiły bronić swojego zdania i które zdobywały zawsze to, czego zapragnęły. Teraz oczywiście Thierrathus rozumiała już, że nie zawsze zdobywa się to, czego się chce, ale również potrafiła ten fakt doskonale ukryć.

− Agent Target wróci do sprawy, którą się obecnie zajmuje, kiedy przestanie nam być potrzebny – powiedziała po prostu. − Na razie sprawę może prowadzić agentka Miles. Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzi.

Przypuszczała, że jej ton spowodował, że dyrektor Charles Donner poczuł na plecach zimny pot.

− Oczywiście − tylko tyle zdołał wyszeptać. Chyba właśnie zobaczył wieczność i jeszcze nie wiedział czy będzie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Sięgnął po telefon. − Czy agent Target już wyszedł? − zapytał swoją sekretarkę.

− Nie, proszę pana.

− Proszę go zawrócić.

− Oczywiście, panie Donner.

W chwilę później w drzwiach  ponownie stanął Target.

 

**_1987 Flint USA_ **

Thierrathus siedziała na krześle, które stało na szpitalnym korytarzu. Siedziała pochylona, trzymając dłonie wplecione we włosy, a po jej policzkach płynęły łzy.

Przez ich zasłonę ujrzała czyjeś nogi. Mężczyzna był w białym kitlu.

− Bardzo mi przykro − powiedział. Wyglądał jak lekarz, ale Thierrathus wiedziała, że nie jest on lekarzem. I wiedziała, że naprawdę mu przykro.

Wstała i spojrzała mu w oczy. Zmęczone, niebieskie oczy.

− John, dziękuję. Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś go tu przewieźć − powiedziała, ocierając łzy.

− Jake był moim przyjacielem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by swoje ostatnie chwile spędzał bez ciebie − stwierdził smutno.

− Teraz już... nic mu nie grozi − głos jej się załamał, ale Target pozwolił jej oprzeć się na swoim ramieniu.

Od dawna wiedziała, że on będzie tym, który przy niej zostanie, kiedy Jake odejdzie. I nie zawiodła się. Pozwalał jej płakać, nic nie mówił, po prostu trzymał ją w ramionach i milczał.

− Dziękuję − odezwał się wreszcie.

− Za co? − Odsunęła się od niego.

− Za to, że z nim zostałaś do końca. Za to, że wierzyłaś w to, co robił. Wczoraj powiedział mi, że nigdy nie uważałaś go za niepoprawnego marzyciela.

− Ty też pracujesz nad tą sprawą − zauważyła ciepło.

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

− To ma więcej sensu niż może się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka.

− Wiem. − Otarła resztę łez. − Odwieziesz mnie do domu?

− Oczywiście. Chodź.

 

**_Wieczorem._ **

− ...dlatego Jackobie, zawsze będę o tobie pamiętać. I nie tylko ja. Na zawsze zostaniesz żywy w pamięci przyjaciół. − Zbliżyła się do trumny i położyła na niej różę. − Do zobaczenia, kochany...

Stała tam, dopóki nie podszedł Target i nie złożył obok swego kwiatu.

− Do zobaczenia, Jake. − Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

Stał przy niej, gdy przyjmowała wyrazy współczucia, siedział obok niej, gdy szofer wiózł ją do domu. Ale później została sama. Znowu.

 

**_Kilka dni później_ **

Thierrathus otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała Targeta. Stał naprzeciwko niej z dużym pudłem z dłoniach.

− To rzeczy Jake’a − powiedział.

Wahała się chwilę, bo nie widziała go od pogrzebu i nie spodziewała się go dziś zobaczyć.

− Wejdź − zaprosiła go wreszcie.

Postawił karton na stole i zapadła cisza.

− Chyba... będzie lepiej, kiedy już pójdę − powiedział, gdy ona się nie odzywała.

− John. − Zbliżyła się do niego. − Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, już nigdy nie wrócisz. − Wzięła głęboki oddech. − A ja nie chcę stracić i ciebie.

− Thierry... nie chcę, byś myślała, że chcę ci zastąpić Jake’a.

− Jake’a nikt nie zastąpi.

− Zbyt go szanuję, by nawet próbować.

− Dlatego zostań. Nie chcę teraz być sama. Opowiesz mi o jego pracy... − Spojrzała mu w oczy. − Oczywiście to ci wolno.

Uśmiechnął się.

− To może trochę potrwać.

− Mamy... czas.

Usiadł przy stole kuchennym, a ona zaczęła parzyć kawę. Kilka minut później postawiła przed nim filiżankę.

− Jake robił doskonałą kawę − zauważyła smutno.

− Przyprawiał ją miłością − wyszeptał.

Spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta.

− Tak samo on mówił.

− Wiem, nauczył się tego od swojej matki.

Sięgnęła do pudła i pierwsze, co zobaczyła i wyciągnęła było zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ją i Jake’a, obejmujących się i uśmiechniętych.

− To zdjęcie zrobił nam młody chłopak, którego imienia nawet nie znam. Urządziliśmy sobie z Jake’em w parku piknik, a on siedział na ławce i czytał książkę. Byliśmy z Jake’em dwa miesiące po ślubie i nie można powiedzieć, byśmy się zachowywali cicho. Ten chłopak wreszcie nie wytrzymał i się zdenerwował. − Uśmiechnęła się do tego wspomnienia. − Wiem, że chciał nam wygarnąć, co o nas myśli, ale gdy podszedł do nas, to tylko spojrzał z wyrzutem i... − głos jej się załamał. −...i powiedział, że powinniśmy tę chwilę uwiecznić, bo ona się skończy i my o niej zapomnimy, a warto pamiętać. Do dziś się zastanawiam, jak tak młody człowiek mógł powiedzieć coś tak mądrego.

 

**_Kilka miesięcy później_ **

Thierrathus stała przy oknie swojego apartamentu, ale patrzyła na zegar.

− Szybciej! − ponagliła Targeta.

− Już gotowe. − Stanął za nią i podał jej kieliszek z szampanem.

− Siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden...

Na niebie rozbłysły tysiące dodatkowych gwiazd.

− Za ten nowy, tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty ósmy rok − powiedział z uśmiechem.

− Żeby był lepszy... − Ostatniego Sylwestra spędziła z Jake’em w Egipcie.

W chwilę później odstawili kieliszki, a niebo nadal rozbłyskiwało ogniem.

Stanął przed nią i spojrzał jej w oczy. Nie zrobiła nic, by go powstrzymać, gdy pochylił się i dotknął ustami jej warg. Miał to byś pocałunek noworoczny, ale ona go odwzajemniła.

 

**_Współcześnie; Waszyngton_ **

**_Hotel Ritz_ **

Target spojrzał na obrączkę na palcu Thierry.

− Tak − potwierdziła. − Wyszłam za mąż.

− Rozumiem. – Zacisnął zęby. – Kochasz go?

− Tak.

Spojrzał na nią poważnie.

− To był błąd, prawda? To, że wtedy wyjechałem?

− To nie twoja wina.

− Wiem. Zostawiłaś mnie − zawahał się. − Ale gdybym walczył...

− Przegrałbyś.

− Nie przegrałbym. Kochałaś mnie − stwierdził.

Wiedziała, że on ma rację.

− To nie miało znaczenia − powiedziała to wbrew sobie.

− Z jakiegoś powodu chciałaś się mnie pozbyć. Wiem, że to dzięki tobie dostałem tą pracę w Waszyngtonie.

− Ja tylko podsunęłam twoją kandydaturę.

Podszedł do niej.

− Thierry... Przecież nie chciałaś mnie zostawiać.

− To był błąd – przyznała. – Ale teraz to już nieważne. Pomyliłam się. Przepraszam.

− Pomyliłaś się?! − krzyknął. − Kochałem cię!

− Wiem...

Milczeli bardzo długo, ale żadne nie odwróciło wzroku. Pozwoliła mu zobaczyć jak bardzo bolesna była dla niej tamta decyzja, a na jego twarzy widziała ile bólu jemu tym zadała.

− Teraz potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – Pierwsza przerwała ciszę. − Ale zrozumiem, jeśli mi odmówisz.

− Odmówić? Tobie? Nigdy ci nie odmówiłem. I teraz też tego nie zrobię.

− Chodzi o tę organizację, którą rozpracowywaliście z Jake’em przed jego śmiercią.

Zmrużył oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć.

− Same poszlaki, żadnych dowodów – powiedział powoli. – Niewielu świadków i problemy administracyjne.

− Ale coś znaleźliście, prawda?

− Tak. – Nie odwrócił wzroku. – Ale nie wiem, co.  Nigdy tam nie byłem. − Usiadł w fotelu hotelowym i oparł łokcie na kolanach.

− Gdzie? − Usiadła po drugiej stronie stolika.

− W tym miejscu, które Jake odkrył.

Patrzyła na niego z prośbą w oczach.

− Opowiedz mi, co o tym wiesz. Ta sprawa nie była tajna.

− To prawda, nie była. − Patrzył na nią bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Po bardzo długiej chwili powiedziała: − Wybacz mi.

− Thierry! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! − wykrzyknął z wyrzutem. − Nie zrezygnowałabyś z miłości tylko, dlatego, że musiałem się przeprowadzić do Waszyngtonu.

− To nie był powód.

− Więc co? A może: kto?

− Ta organizacja − wyznała.

− Nie rozumiem.

− Ona istnieje, John. Gdybyś nadal się tym wtedy zajmował, zabiliby cię.

− Słucham?!

− Opowiem ci, ale najpierw ty mi powiedz, co odkryliście?

Zawahał się, ale tylko na chwilę.

− To nie jest jedyny powód, prawda?

− Widzisz, właśnie dlatego przyjęli cię do FBI. Zauważasz więcej niż niektórzy by chcieli.

− Zapomniałaś o mnie − wytknął.

− Nie zapomniałam.

− Wyszłaś za mąż.

Milczała. Nie było nic do powiedzenia.

− Dobrze. − Zrezygnował z tego tematu. − Opowiem ci − powiedział już trochę cieplej. − Tamta sprawa na początku dotyczyła śmierci jakiegoś biznesmena, właściciela dość wpływowej firmy. Wychodziliśmy z tego, że miał jakoby zostać zamordowany przez swoją żonę. Jednak okazało się, że on żyje i ma się dobrze. Sprawa została wyjaśniona i wydawało się, że wszystko zostało zapomniane. Lecz kilka tygodni później ten człowiek naprawdę zginął. Znaleziono go z odciętą głową.

Patrzyła na niego bezbarwnie. Wiedziała, że on zauważył jej brak reakcji, ale mówił dalej:

− Zainteresowanie policji wzrosło, ale nie zaczęliśmy tego śledztwa, bo zostaliśmy odwołani, zaś ciało zamordowanego znikło z kostnicy. On nie miał żadnej rodziny, poza tą żoną. Jake stwierdził jednak, że nie można tego tak zostawić i zaczęliśmy szukać na własną rękę. Znaleźliśmy kilka podobnych przypadków. Zawsze odbywało się to w taki sam sposób. Ślady pojedynku na miecze, obcięta głowa, żadnych dowodów, czy podejrzanych. Ciała były odbierane przez nieistniejące osoby, po czym znikały bez śladu. Szukaliśmy powiązań między tymi ofiarami i na początku nic nie znaleźliśmy. Te osoby nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego: mężczyźni i kobiety w różnym wieku. Wtedy zaczęliśmy się przyglądać ich rodzinom. I okazało się, że większość z nich nie miała żadnych krewnych. Wtedy odkryliśmy, że prawie żadna z tych ofiar nie powinna była istnieć. Dokumenty, numery ubezpieczenia, nazwiska... wszystko było doskonale sfałszowane. Myśleliśmy, że ktoś z programu ochrony świadków zaczął sprzedawać informacje, ale okazało się, że oni też nie mają o tym pojęcia. Żadnej z tych osób nie było na ich listach. Stworzyliśmy więc hipotezę, że istnieje jakaś organizacja, może sekta, która chce zatuszować te morderstwa. I której to się doskonale udawało. − Wzruszył ramionami. − Nasz szef wtedy bardzo wyraźnie dał nam do zrozumienia, że mamy skończyć to nasze prywatne śledztwo. Ale Jake nie przestał... a ja też byłem ciekawy. Jake znalazł jakiegoś informatora... − zawahał się na chwilę. − Nazwijmy go tak. I od niego dowiedział się, jakim znakiem ta organizacja miałaby się jakoby posługiwać. To wszystko.

− A to miejsce?

− Ach, tak. To już tylko Jake wiedział. Mówił mi, że kiedy był dzieckiem, widywał taki znak w pewnej świątyni.

− W Jordanii?

Skinął głową.

− Tak. Mówił, że tym znakiem interesował się jakiś ksiądz, czy zakonnik. Angus? Chyba wymienił takie imię.

− Angus...? Rozumiem. To wszystko?

Zamyślił się na chwilę.

− Tak, chyba tak. To było piętnaście lat temu. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego dokładnie. Wiem tylko, że odniosłem wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi. Jake też mi o tym wspominał i to, dlatego nie polecieliśmy do Jordanii. Chcieliśmy odczekać, poza tym wiesz jaka tam była sytuacja polityczna. A potem Jake zachorował. I ty... i ta nowa praca. Nie wracałem już do tego.

− Wiem. John, powinnam była to zrobić już dawno, ale myślałam, że tak będzie lepiej. Bałam się, a to był błąd. Myślałam, że po sześciu tysiącach lat jestem mądrzejsza, niż wtedy, ale miłość zawsze jest dla mnie czymś niepowtarzalnym.

− Sześciu tysiącach lat?

− Nie miałam prawa za ciebie decydować, ale teraz dam ci szansę. − Sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła nóż. Objęła ostrze i przesunęła po nim dłonią. Kiedy ją rozwarła, on miał już przygotowaną chusteczkę i chciał zatamować krew, ale powstrzymała go.

− Co ty...? − zawołał, lecz zaraz głos mu uwiązł w gardle.

Po jej ranie przemknęło kilka małych wyładowań. Thierrathus wyjęła z jego dłoni chusteczkę i otarła krew. Po ranie nie było nawet śladu.

Dotknęła jego policzka i zrobiła to, co powinna była zrobić już dawno. Powiedziała mu prawdę.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver._ **

Joe siedział za barem i polerował szkło, udając, że nie słucha rozmowy Duncana i swojej nowej znajomej. Od kilku dni przychodziła tu o wiele wcześniej niż zwykle i rozmawiali z Duncanem na tematy, jakie Joe’ego najbardziej interesowały.

− Więc mówisz, że masz teraz nauczyciela? − Duncan przysunął sobie szklankę z piwem i przyjrzał się uważnie bąbelkom, osadzającym się na ściankach.

− Tak. − Sarah patrzyła na niego, opierając głowę na splecionych dłoniach.

− Kto to? − zaciekawił się.

− Nazywa się Luke. I jest bardzo miły.

− To twój pierwszy?

− Nie. Jestem za dobra − stwierdziła. − Moi ostatni trzej nauczyciele nie uczyli mnie jak walczyć, ale jak żyć.

Duncan uśmiechnął się.

− Jak to się stało, że w tak krótkim czasie nauczyłaś się tak dobrze walczyć?

− Nie chciałam walczyć. – Spochmurniała. – Nie chciałam się uczyć. Nie chciałam być nieśmiertelna. − Miała smutny głos. − Ale sam wiesz jak to jest. Przed tym nie da się uciec.

Skinął głową.

− Ktoś cię wyzwał?

− Tak, Michael Kent. No, prawie mnie wyzwał. Potem został mym pierwszym nauczycielem. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że muszę być najlepszą, jeśli chcę przeżyć i to była wystarczająca motywacja. Gdy umiałam już to co Michael, on wysłał mnie do kogoś, komu ufał. Uczę się szybko, więc potem pokazywano mi tylko techniki. W ciągu tych kilku lat miałam więcej nauczycieli niż niektórzy przez całe życie.

− To nie pozwala na jakiś emocjonalny związek − zauważył.

− Może to i lepiej − westchnęła. − I tak byłam z każdych z nich zbyt długo.

− Dlaczego tak myślisz? − Wyczuł w jej głosie dziwny ton.

− Mniej boli, gdy odchodzą.

Była tak smutna, że coś ukłuło Joe w sercu.

− Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

Zmrużyła oczy.

− Jeszcze nie spotkałam kogoś, kto by to zrozumiał.

− Nie zapominaj, że jestem taki jak ty.

Przemogła się w sobie.

− Czasami ufam ludziom wbrew sobie − zaczęła. − Tak jest i z tobą.

Po chwili milczenia, spojrzała na swoje dłonie.

− Tak samo ufałam Seanowi. Gdyby nie on, nie wytrzymałabym tego w takim natężeniu. Mam na myśli te treningi, przeprowadzki i przymusowe zaufanie do nowych nauczycieli.

− Sean?

Joe rozumiał ile kosztowało Duncana wypowiedzenie tego imienia.

− Sean Burns – potwierdziła.

− Znałaś go?

− Był moim przyjacielem. Tylko przy nim czułam się całkowicie bezpiecznie. Całkowicie. To on nauczył mnie, że życie jest darem.

Duncan zamarł, a Joe wiedział, że Sean też powiedział mu, że nieśmiertelność jest darem.

− On był dla mnie jak ojciec – kontynuowała, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

Joe zauważył wahanie Duncana. Zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaciel wyzna jej prawdę. Prawdę o tym, że to on zabił Seana. I to nawet nie w pojedynku.

− Wiesz, kto to zrobił? − spytał Duncan unikając wzroku Joe.

Potrząsnęła głową. A Duncan milczał.

 

**_Francja 1662, Paryż_ **

Amanda poprawiła fałdy na swojej sukni i przeszła przez próg do pałacu królewskiego − do Wersalu. Od razu zauważyła kapitana muszkieterów. Stał obok króla i wyglądał wspaniale. Doszła do wniosku, że nawet lepiej niż sam król. Był bardziej naturalny i męski.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się kobietom, które również przybyły na to przyjęcie i stwierdziła, że nie zagrażały jej urodzie. Nadal była tam najpiękniejsza. Przeszła, więc kilka razy przez salę balową w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie bankietu, czując na sobie zazdrosne spojrzenia dam i pełne podziwu ukradkowe zerknięcia ich mężczyzn.

Jednak w pewnym momencie wyczuła jakiegoś innego Nieśmiertelnego. Rozejrzała się niepewnie i ujrzała ją. Stała obok jej kapitana i najwyraźniej skupiała na sobie całą jego uwagę. Ta Nieśmiertelna była ładna. Zaskakująco ładna. Nawet Amanda musiała to przyznać. I była obca. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziała. Tamta poświęciła jej tylko przelotne spojrzenie i powróciła do rozmowy z królem i jego dowódcą ochrony, który to nie miał jednak zachwyconej miny.

− Jest piękna, nieprawdaż? − Usłyszała za sobą głos. W chwilę wcześniej wyczuła Rebeckę, której spodziewała się wcześniej.

− Tak. − Amanda wychwyciła w jej głosie dziwny ton.

− Uważaj na nią − ostrzegła Rebecka.

− Znasz ją?

− Już bardzo długo. − W jej głosie bardzo wyraźnie rysowały się ból i zawód. Amanda nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała w jej tonie tych emocji.

− Rebecko... co się stało? − zaniepokoiła się. − Jak jej na imię? − spytała przyjaciółkę.

− Thierry. Była moją uczennicą − odpowiedziała Rebecka i podeszła do starszej damy, która przyzywała ją ręką.

Amanda przez chwilę patrzyła na kapitana, który rozmawiał z tą Thierry – oddalili się już od króla, zajętego teraz rozmową z kardynałem, i mrużyła oczy. Nie wierzyła, że Phillipe pozostanie obojętny na wdzięki tej Nieśmiertelnej równie ładnej jak Królowa-Matka. Zbliżyła się więc do nich ostrożnie i próbowała podsłuchać, o czym mówią.

− ... to zbyt niebezpieczne... narażasz mnie tym, że tu rozmawiamy... − mówił on, bardzo cicho.

−... nikt nie wie, że się znamy...

− ... wszyscy nas tu widzą razem...

− ... to ważne... musisz mi pomóc... gdyby to dostało się w niepowołane ręce...

− ... po balu... przy tylnym wyjściu...

Amanda uśmiechnęła się lekko. Już wiedziała, dokąd pójdzie po zakończeniu balu.

Tymczasem rozpoczęły się tańce, a Amanda wiedziała, że z kapitanem nie zatańczy − on był w pracy − chronił króla. Stanęła więc przy jednej ze ścian i ukryta za dość pokaźną palmą w donicy obserwowała gości.

− Witam − usłyszała za sobą jakiś głos.

Opanowała się w jednej chwili. Spojrzała na kobietę i zamarła, bo z bliska, była jeszcze piękniejsza niż z daleka.

− Witam − odwzajemniła pozdrowienie.

− Jestem księżną De Mountmirié. Thierry − przedstawiła się.

− Markiza Chatué. Amanda. − Amanda podała jej dłoń.

Przez chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem.

− Zauważyłam, że znasz Rebeckę − powiedziała Thierry.

− Tak. Jest moją przyjaciółką. I chyba cię nie lubi − powiedziała Amanda jadowicie.

− Masz rację.

Amanda zauważyła nutę smutku w jej głosie.

− Dlaczego? − To ją zastanowiło.

− Zdradziłam ją i ukradłam jej kochanka − wyznała brutalnie szczerze.

Amanda na chwilę zaniemówiła, bo tego się nie spodziewała.

− Teraz chcesz ukraść mojego? − spytała wreszcie.

Księżna De Mountmirié rozejrzała się po sali, aż jej wzrok spoczął na kapitanie muszkieterów, który wyraźnie unikał jej wzroku. Pasował idealnie do tego pałacu. W czarnym mundurze, w wysokich butach, ze szpadą i z kapeluszem w dłoni wyglądał imponująco. Księżna nic nie powiedziała, tylko odwróciła się i skierowała się w stronę podestu, na którym stały trony króla i jego matki.

 

**_Kilka godzin później_ **

Amanda, ukryta za filarem, obserwowała ich spotkanie.

− Masz. − Phillipe wyciągnął zza peleryny książkę. − To wszystko.

Księżna De Mountmirié sięgnęła po rękopis i ukryła go w sakwie.

− Skąd oni wiedzą? − spytał niepewnie kapitan. − Uważaliśmy by niczego nie zauważyli.

− Nie wiedzą o tobie, wiedzą o nim. Próbowali go zabić.

− Czy? − spytał wstrząśnięty.

− Nie. On żyje, ale ty musisz uważać. Kazał ci przekazać, że nie żałuje waszej przyjaźni.

Uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

− Ty też wyjeżdżasz?

− Tak, muszę. Wzięłam to na siebie. Dlatego, ja przyszłam, bo to odwróci podejrzenia od ciebie. Cieszę się, że byłeś tak niechętny naszej rozmowie tam na sali. Będziesz mógł im powiedzieć, że unikałeś tej rozmowy, a ja cię do tego zmusiłam. Nie mogłeś przecież odmówić księżnej De Mountmirié...

− A ja cieszę się, że tę Kronikę będzie miał ktoś taki ja Darius. Umieściłem w niej tyle wydarzeń, które były dla niego naprawdę ważne.

− Uważaj na siebie i żegnaj! − powiedziała na pożegnanie. Musnęła ustami jego policzek i pobiegła w kierunku bramy.

Amanda nie patrzyła już na kapitana. Nie wiedziała, co prawda, o czym tych dwoje rozmawiało, ale chciała wiedzieć, co było w tej Kronice.

Księżna De Mountmirié biegła wąską uliczką do biednej części Paryża. Amanda śledziła ją bezszelestnie. W pewnym momencie usłyszała za sobą kroki. Zbliżało się kilkoro mężczyzn, ale biegli po dachach.

− Tam! Pamiętajcie: ściąć głowę! − krzyknął jeden z nich, gdy dojrzał księżnę. Ta nie zdążyła uskoczyć przed strzałą wypuszczoną z kuszy, która trafiła ją w ramię. Krzyknęła i wbiegła do któregoś z domów. Mężczyźni zbiegli z dachu z drugiej strony uliczki.

Amanda zauważyła, że tamci stracili orientację, do którego z domów wbiegła ranna kobieta. Miała nad nimi przewagę, ale oni zaczęli przetrząsać wszystkie domy po kolei, więc wreszcie powinni trafić. Amanda przekradła się za drzwi, które przekroczyła księżna i ujrzała, że kobieta leżała na podłodze wyściełanej słomą. Rana była nie zbyt poważna, ale utrudniała jej ruchy. Spojrzała na Amandę i jęknęła.

− Pomóż mi.

Amanda nie wahała się ani chwili. Podała jej dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą. Bez względu na jej wcześniejsze uprzedzenia, oni nie mieli prawa zabijać Nieśmiertelnych, samymi będąc śmiertelnikami. Po kilku minutach udało im się wymknąć pogoni, przebiegły przez most i zatrzymały się dopiero na brzegu Sekwany. Spojrzały sobie w oczy, lecz nie zdążyło paść żadne słowo, bo podbiegło kilka postaci w kapturach. Rozpoznała zakonników.

− Thierry... − wyszeptał jednen z nich. – Żyjesz...?

Podała im sakwę.

− Idziemy! − jęknęła. − Szybko. Oni już tu biegną.

Jeden z nich podał rękę Amandzie, ale ona się odsunęła.

− Poradzę sobie − powiedziała.

Księżna De Mountmirié spojrzała jej w oczy, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Nie musiała. Amanda skinęła głową. W chwilę późnej została sama.

 

**_Współcześnie Seacouver_ **

Methos stanął w opozycji do ataku i uśmiechnął się lekko. Miał zamiar wypróbować dziś kilka chwytów, których nauczył się, kiedy był jednym z "Jeźdźców Apokalipsy". Nie wszystkie były fair.

− Zobaczymy, czy ćwiczyłaś − powiedział z wyzwaniem w głosie.

Sarah machnęła kilka razy swoim rapierem w ramach rozgrzewki i stanęła naprzeciwko niego.

− Ja ćwiczę codziennie − stwierdziła.

Ich miecze się zetknęły.

Duncan pozwolił im trenować u siebie, a Methos w ten sposób próbował zapomnieć o całej sprawie z biblioteką Wyklętych. Musiał przyznać, że chwilowo już skończyły mu się pomysły jak ją odnaleźć, a Thierrathus najwidoczniej nie chciała mu pomóc.

Methos, po tamtej "walce", do której zmusił Sarah, starał się zrekompensować jej te przeżycia. Wiedział, że nie było to dla niej przyjemne, ale musiał wtedy spróbować. Teraz wiedział już, że jest ona naprawdę jednym z lepszych wojowników, jakich udało mu się w życiu spotkać.

Po kilku minutach walki, mimo że szala zwycięstwa przechylała się to w jego to w jej stronę, Sarah spojrzała na niego przerażona i miecz wysunął jej się z dłoni. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, jakby chciała uciec, lecz opanowała się.

− Przepraszam − wyszeptała zdezorientowana.

− Co się stało? − On był chyba bardziej zdezorientowany.

− Nie myślałam, że jeszcze ktoś tak walczy.

− Nie rozumiem.

− Twój styl – wyjaśniła machając ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

− Miałaś już z nim do czynienia?

Skinęła głową.

− Ale wolałabym nie.

Zmrużył oczy. Schylił się i podał jej broń.

− A gdybyśmy walczyli naprawdę? − spytał niepokojąco cicho.

Była już całkiem spokojna, kiedy brała z jego dłoni swój rapier.

− Zginęłabym − odpowiedziała.

Odłożył swoją broń.

− Opowiedz mi, gdzie już spotkałaś się z tym stylem? Jest bardzo stary.

Pochyliła głowę.

− Wiem. − Usiadła pod jedną ze ścian i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.

Usiadł obok niej, wyczuwając, jak bardzo była roztrzęsiona.

− Hej, co się stało? − spytał czule. Kiedy chciał, potrafił być miły.

− Ktoś mnie kiedyś zmusił do nauki tego stylu − wyznała niechętnie.

− Zmusił?!

− To było kilka lat temu. On się nazywał Kronos.

− Kronos? − tym razem go zaskoczyła.

− Tak mi powiedział. To było podobno jego prawdziwe imię, choć wtedy używał innego. Był moim nauczycielem.

− _Nauczycielem?_ Kto ci go "polecił"? − zapytał, bo to stwierdzenie było tak nieprawdopodobne, że aż musiał się upewnić.

− Nikt − westchnęła. − To trochę skomplikowana historia. − Potarła sobie skronie. − Szukał jakiegoś Methosa, kiedy go po raz pierwszy spotkałam.

Methos milczał w oczekiwaniu dalszego ciągu.

− Byłam wtedy kelnerką, kilka miesięcy po pierwszej śmierci, a on był moim klientem. Kiedy go tylko zobaczyłam... Miał takie... smutne oczy. Sama nie wiem dlaczego, ale zrobiło mi się go żal. Podeszłam do niego i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Przez cały czas miałam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Byłam wtedy jeszcze niedoświadczonym szermierzem, ale chciałam żyć. Bardziej niż czegokolwiek, chciałam umieć przeżyć, a on wydawał się zniechęcony do życia. Jakby chciał umrzeć. Teraz wiem, że przeżywał trudny okres w swoim życiu.

− Trudny... okres...? – Czy oni naprawdę rozmawiali o tej samej osobie?

− Tak. − Spojrzała mu w oczy. − Był bardzo miły, ale to jakoś do niego nie pasowało. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Przypuszczam, że coś mu się przydarzyło, z czym on nie bardzo mógł sobie poradzić. Przez kilka dni wszystko było w porządku, ale potem... Kiedy zaczęliśmy trenować... − zamilkła na długą chwilę.

− Mów dalej. − Chyba zaczynał rozumieć.

− Dla mnie to było za trudne. Nie potrafiłam się do tego zmusić... On był w tym dobry. Bardzo dobry. Najlepszy, jakiego spotkałam, ale ja byłam za słaba. Nie miałam wystarczająco dużo siły, by nauczyć się tych wszystkich chwytów, których chciał mnie nauczyć. To było dla mnie za wcześnie. Poza tym przekonałam się, że on...

− Jest bezwzględny?

Skinęła głową.

− Tak. Potrafił być tak brutalny i... − nie mogła przez chwilę mówić, ale potem lekko się uśmiechnęła i wzięła głęboki oddech. − Przez cały czas jednak rozmawialiśmy. Bez przerwy. Mówił, że bez gadania aksamitny królik nie stanie się prawdziwy. Nie pozwalał mi przestać ćwiczyć. Cały czas przy mnie był i mnie pilnował. Tygodniami musiałam go słuchać. Pokazywał mi takie cięcia, jakich nikt inny by mi nie pokazał. Przeważnie były nie fair. Chciał bym umiała wszystko to, co on umiał. Powiedział mi, że chce by choć to po nim zostało... dobrego.

− Dobrego?!

− Tak. On trochę inaczej rozumiał to słowo. Dlatego był taki wymagający. Chciał żebym potrafiła przeżyć, zwyciężając każdego. To on mnie nauczył najwięcej, bo zmuszał mnie do nauki.

Zapadła długa chwila milczenia.

− O czym rozmawialiście? − spytał, chcą tą ciszę przerwać. Poza tym był ciekawy.

− O życiu, śmierci, zasadach, historii... o jego braciach, o wszystkim. − Wzruszyła ramionami. − Przeważnie to on mówił. Powiedział, że to dlatego mnie wybrał, bo chciałam żyć. Nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co się w jego życiu wydarzyło tak wstrząsającego, że chciał zrobić to, co planował.

− A co planował?

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

− Planował umrzeć. Mówił, że popełnił wiele czynów, które dla innych ludzi były haniebne... jednak dla niego były jedynymi, jakie dawały mu satysfakcję. Coś się jednak stało i ujrzał swoje życie tak, jak widzieli inni, ale nie miał siły by się zmienić. Nie chciał. Nie rozumiałam tego i nadal nie rozumiem. On po prostu miał plan, który chciał wykonać. Zależało mu na tym bardziej niż na czymkolwiek. Szukał swojego brata − Methosa. Mówił, że to jedyny człowiek, który może mu pomóc. Który może go... zabić.

− Chciał by jego brat go zabił?

− W pewny sensie. Miał zamiar sprowokować tego Methosa. Kiedy już go znalazł... pamiętam dokładnie ten dzień. − W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. − Wtedy po raz pierwszy mnie nie zabił.

− Nie rozumiem.

− Kiedy nie udawało mi się zablokować jakiegoś cięcia, on mnie zabijał bez wahania − wyjaśniła. − A tego dnia, powstrzymał się. Przy kolacji powiedział, że już go znalazł. Wtedy wyczułam, że on chce zrobić coś bardzo złego. Tam gdzie mieszkaliśmy doszło do kradzieży w Instytucie Badawczym i zaginął szczep jakiegoś bardzo groźnego wirusa. Wiem, że to on za tym stał. Powiedział, że musi nad nim jeszcze popracować. Wtedy też coś się zmieniło i już nie miał w oczach tego wyrazu zniechęcenia. Znowu chciał żyć. Powiedział mi, że to, co mówił już nie ma znaczenia, że nic nie ma znaczenia, że zmienił zdanie... − przez chwilę oddychała z trudem. − I wyzwał mnie na pojedynek.

− Walczyłaś z nim?

− Tak. Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę walczyłam o życie... i po raz pierwszy walczyłam nie fair − przyznała, zaciskając zęby. − Pamiętam satysfakcję w jego oczach, gdy osuwał się na kolana. Przez te kilka miesięcy, jakie ze sobą spędziliśmy, powtarzałam mu, że nigdy nie wykorzystam tego, czego mnie uczył, a on powtarzał, że jeszcze mu będę za to wdzięczna... i jestem.

Milczeli, bo Methos nie miał nic do powiedzenia, a ona chyba musiała wrócić z tamtych wspomnień do rzeczywistości.

− I co teraz? – spytała wreszcie. − Nadal chcesz mnie znać?

− Tak.

− Nawet teraz? Po tym, co ci powiedziałam?

Uścisnął jej dłoń.

− Bez gadania aksamitny królik nie staje się prawdziwy.


End file.
